Lazos Perdidos
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Konoha goza de una paz formidable pero no todos los habitantes de la Aldea son felices. El corazón de ella es puro pero se esta marchitando, el de él es oscuro pero sincero.
1. El final de la guerra, el comienzo de

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Nota de misfits: Bienvenidos queridos lectores a mi primer SasuHina. Bueno aca es donde explico como escribo para que les sea mas facil leer la historia.

Siempre que haya un guión (-) en frente es diálogo.

_Si esta con esta letra es recuerdo._

Si no hay guión es narración o pensamiento.

Disfruten...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**El final de la guerra, el comienzo de la batalla**

La guerra había terminado. Madara Uchiha era ahora tan solo un vil recuerdo de un pasado amargo. Zetsu y Kabuto habían sido aniquilados junto con Madara y tan solo Sasuke Uchiha había logrado escapar, aunque su paradero seguía siendo desconocido. Las cinco grandes Naciones ninja estaban demasiado debilitadas militarmente como para emprender una cacería detrás de tan peligroso criminal y, considerando que la mayor amenaza había sido sofocada, decidieron que lo mejor sería recomponer la estabilidad y armonía de cada país antes de arriesgarse a perder más hombres en una búsqueda inútil.

Konoha fue, sin dudas, una de las Aldeas que más rápido se reconstruyó. Ya sea por el apoyo económico del señor feudal o por la buena voluntad y predisposición de todos los habitantes que, en mayor o menor medida, dieron lo mejor de sí para que la Aldea de la Hoja recuperase su brillo y esplendor.

Todo parecía maravilloso pero nada lo era para Hinata. Su padre seguía presionándola para que abandonara esa actitud bondadosa y compasiva. El líder del clan estaba comenzando a creer que ella jamás lograría guiar al clan como es debido. Siendo Hanabi aun una genin, no podía confiarle semejante responsabilidad ya que sus habilidades todavía estaban madurando, e incluso si llegasen a desarrollarse al cien por ciento, era aun muy joven para asumir el cargo. Neji era la opción más próxima, su increíble potencial sumado a su destreza lo habían colocado al frente de la lista de Hiashi dejando de lado antiguos prejuicios sobre la familia principal y secundaria.

El rechazo e inconformidad de su padre hacia ella nunca dolió tanto como ahora. Ella había luchado hombro a hombro con Neji, ella había estado a su nivel y peleado con todas sus fuerzas, sin rendirse, sin retroceder, con valor y decisión pero parecía que nada de esto era suficiente para Hiashi. Me gustaría decir que esto es lo único que atormentaba a la Hyuga, pero debo confesar que eso solo era la punta del iceberg. A penas volvieron a Konoha, llego ese momento tan ansiado, ese momento de paz donde por fin exigiría una respuesta de parte de Naruto. Ella se le había declarado cuando intentó protegerlo ante Pain, pero los problemas del momento imposibilitaron al Uzumaki para dar una respuesta concreta.

Hinata creyó desmayarse cuando Naruto le dijo que le gustaría salir con ella. Estuvieron juntos una semana, la más feliz y maravillosa semana en la vida de la chunnin pero ese respiro no duraría. Naruto se mostraba distante, distraído, cariñoso pero sin soltarse por completo como si algo le imposibilitara el otorgarle a Hinata el acceso completo a su corazón. Finalmente la peliazul tomó coraje y le preguntó que le sucedía.

_-Bueno... Verás... No voy a mentirte… Lo siento Hinata, de verdad me gustas... pero no estoy enamorado de ti _-fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte del rubio quien intento ser la más compasivo posible pero nada se podía hacer.

Hinata sentía como su corazón se rompía y aún así no podía gritarle o insultarlo. No podía siquiera pensar en maltratarlo así que sólo le sonrió buscando no preocuparlo y le dijo- _No te preocupes Naruto... yo siempre he sabido que a ti te gusta Sakura. Sólo quise creer que la habías olvidado pero parece que me equivoqué._

_-Lo lamento mucho_ -se disculpó de nuevo Naruto. No es que él fuera exactamente el ninja más intuitivo del mundo pero hasta un tonto habría notado que tras esa triste sonrisa se encontraba un corazón quebrado que pronto estallaría en llanto.

Quince días. Ese es el tiempo que le tomó a Sakura aceptar a Naruto después de que él rompió con Hinata. Fue casi como si lo hubiese aceptado, no por ser el héroe de Konoha, no por ser él que definió la guerra y salvó al mundo, no por ser su amigo, no por ser un hombre que estaba dispuesto a entregarle su vida y su corazón, sino porque alguien más lo deseaba. No solo Hinata sintió así, a todos los que conocían a la Haruno les llamó poderosamente la atención como la ninja médico se había olvidado así sin más de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre por el que había luchado toda su vida.

Y aunque las dudas se esparcieron por toda la Aldea de la Hoja, nadie se atrevió a juzgarla o cuestionarla. Veían en Naruto una felicidad tan inmensa que se convencieron de que él le contagiaría esa alegría y amor tarde o temprano.

Cinco meses pasaron y parecía que el calvario de Hinata no tenía fin. Lo peor de todo era que se sentía subestimada hasta por la Godaime que la enviaba a misiones sencillas mientras Neji era enviado a misiones de rang donde solo Anbus participaban. Era como Anbu más pero sin el título ni la paga. No es que la Hyuga estuviera celosa de su primo ni mucho menos, solo se sentía inservible como si no importara todo su esfuerzo y entrenamiento, como si lo que ella hiciese no sirviera para nada.

Kurenai había dado a luz a un saludable niño así que tampoco gozaba de mucho tiempo libre como para alentar a su antigua alumna. De todas maneras, siempre había tiempo para una taza de té, aunque, durante esos encuentros, Hinata prefería hablarle de temas triviales para no preocuparla. Después de todo, no había nada que Kurenai pudiese hacer y angustiarla no le haría ningún bien, además una charla con su sensei aunque no fuese nada importante, la distraía un rato de la constante imagen de Naruto caminando por las calles de Konoha de la mano con Sakura.

A mí jamás me tomó de la mano en público -pensó sin darse cuenta y de inmediato sintió culpa. En el fondo ella se sentía feliz porque Naruto era feliz pero había algo, algo que no llegaba a convencerla de que Sakura realmente lo amara y eso la indignaba.

-Entonces fui con Chouji y... em.. Hinata, ¿me estás escuchando? -indagó Kurenai interrumpiendo su relato para averiguar dónde se encontraba la mente de la dama de ojos color perla.

-Eh-... s-si Kurenai-sensei... yo... solo... e-estaba un poco distraída, lo siento -se disculpó ella jugando con sus dedos y clavando la mirada en el piso.

-No te disculpes... ¿estabas pensando en Naruto? -preguntó abiertamente su sensei.

-¿Eh? N-no, bueno.. No exactamente -respondió ella sorprendida.

-¿No... exactamente? -repitió la Kurenai sin entenderlo completamente- ¿No estabas pensando en él?

-No, de alguna manera me parece en vano seguir pensando en él, él ya es feliz ahora me toca ocuparme de mi misma -determinó aunque para la dama de ojos carmesí sonó más como un deseo de su corazón que como la realidad misma.

-Concuerdo contigo Hinata, pero cuando te pregunté no negaste el hecho de estar pensando en él dijiste "no exactamente" -recordó como intentando atar cabos.

-Pensaba más bien en Sakura -confesó la peliazul sin firmeza pero sin vacilar.

-¿En Sakura? -pronunció asombrada.

-¿No le parece a extraño que de la noche a la mañana se haya olvidado de Sasuke? -insinuó la Hyuga.

-Entiendo a dónde vas con tu sospecha Hinata y tienes fundamentos para pensar lo que piensas, de hecho estoy segura de que todos piensan como tú pero no hay nada que hacer -resolvió la jounin poniéndose de pie para despertar a su hijo ya que era hora de amamantarlo.

-No me mal entienda sensei, yo sé que Naruto jamás me mirará como la mira a Sakura por más que ella no existiera, es solo... que no me parece honesto lo que hace -explicó dejando atrás su tartamudeo. Desde hacía un tiempo, venía controlándolo bastante bien salvo por alguna que otra ocasión que la tomara por sorpresa.

-¿Crees que no es noble porque intenta olvidar a Sasuke con Naruto?

-Bueno si, quizás pienso así porque es lo mismo que Naruto hizo conmigo y no lo logró.

-¿Crees que ella tampoco lo logrará?

-Espero que lo logre, pero si no lo hace Naruto va a sufrir y no quiero que eso pase.

-Hinata… -pronunció Kurenai con una sonrisa compasiva- sigues siendo tan bondadosa a pesar de lo que has pasado… realmente eres mejor persona que yo.

-Gracias Kurenai-sensei –soltó la Hyuga ruborizándose un poco ante el cumplido.

-Pero aun así… va siendo hora que pienses en ti misma y tu propia felicidad –dijo como completando una idea inconclusa- sé que dijiste que eso es lo que debías hacer pero no estoy segura de que lo entiendas del todo.

-Creo que ahora mismo, las cosas que me traerían felicidad se encuentran lejos de convertirse en realidad –manifestó sin tristeza como acostumbrada a la situación.

-¡No puedes permitir que eso sea así! –exclamó exaltada la pelinegro cansada de ver como su alumna se postergaba a sí misma una y otra vez en pos de los demás- ¡Por Dios Hinata busca la felicidad, no esperes que ella llegue a ti como por arte de magia!

-Kurenai-sensei…

-La batalla más difícil que debemos pelear es con nosotros mismos, reconocernos y superarnos no solo es el deber de un ninja sino de todo ser humano.

-S-sí sensei… lo intentaré –respondió mientras las palabras de su maestra se incrustaban en su corazón. Kurenai respiro profundo y la miro por unos segundos de modo maternal.

-Perdona si me precipite, es que a veces me preocupo mucho por ti y olvido que ya eres toda una mujer –se excusó sonriéndole.

-Gracias por todo sensei –respondió la peliazul poniéndose de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ya es hora de irme, se supone que me toca preparar la cena.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana –se despidió la Yuhi con naturalidad.

-¿Mañana no viene Shikamaru? –inquirió confundida ya en el portal de la casa.

-Shikamaru está en Suna y no vendrá hasta la semana entrante –respondió la dama de ojos carmesí como relatando una rutina.

-¡¿Otra vez?! –preguntó asombrada Hinata.

-Parece que hay cierta chica en esa Aldea que tiene toda su atención aunque él lo niegue –insinuó pícaramente la jounin ante lo cual Hinata se sonrojó al dilucidar de quien hablaba Kurenai.

-Entonces de seguro vendré mañana con Shino ya que Kiba y Akamaru están en una misión –aclaró mientras entre risitas cómplices saludaba con la mano y abandonaba el lugar.

Caminó algunas cuadras, siguiendo el camino de memoria mientras la voz de Kurenai retumbaba dentro de su mente. Pero al levantar la mirada, sus pensamientos pronto se dispersaron al ver a su pequeña hermana parada frente a la tienda de mascaras Anbu. Siempre le resultó difícil entender a Hanabi. Su rostro es incluso más inexpresivo que el de Neji, nunca muestra ninguna emoción, casi como si nada la afectase.

-Hola –saludó Hinata a su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa. Hanabi solo volteó a verla pero no le respondió. La peliazul decidió insistir- ¿Quieres una máscara? –preguntó amablemente con la intensión de comprarle una.

-Meh… -pronunció altaneramente depreciando a su hermana y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Hinata sintió que esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Caminó a paso firma detrás de su hermana que llevaba un ritmo más bien relajado y la tomó del brazo volteándola para quedar cara a cara.

-¡¿Me quieres explicar por qué nunca me dices nada?! –le dijo mirándola fijamente y fríamente a los ojos mientras los de su hermana se abrían de par en par por la sorprendente actitud de Hinata, y le tomó segundo a Hanabi darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La menor de los Hyuga se soltó del agarre y mirándola desafiante le respondió– ¿Crees que necesito que me compres una máscara? Ganaré mi máscara Anbu antes de tener tu edad, no soy una inútil como tú.

Hinata no pudo contenerse, si la humillación en ella tenía un límite extenso Hanabi había cruzado ese límite y por mucho. Sin pensarlo, levantó su mano y le proporcionó la menor de los Hyuga una bofetada tan rápida y tan intensa, que la genin no solo no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, sino que también le quedaron los dedos de su hermana mayor marcados en la mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a abofetearme?! –gritaba indignada la castaña.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme inútil?! Yo luché en la guerra codo a codo, al mismo nivel que Neji para proteger a Naruto –le recriminó furiosa la peliazul.

-¡Ahí es donde estás mal, idiota! –le gritó aun más fuerte.

-¿Qué? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Neji lucho para proteger nuestra Aldea, nuestro País, nuestro mundo lo que tenían hacer era proteger al Jinchuriki del Kyubi… -explicó irritada– tu protegiste a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué diferencia hay?! –indagó aun exaltada.

-¡La diferencia está en que Neji protegió a Naruto porque era su deber, tú lo hiciste porque lo amas! –Diferenció la castaña y luego agredió– ¡Haces todo mal, entiendes todo mal!

-¡Eso no es verdad! Lo hubiese protegido aunque no lo hubiese amado.

-Tal vez, pero no al mismo nivel que Neji, eso seguro –agregó Hanabi soberbiamente y luego deliberó con molestia– Tu estúpida inocencia será tu ruina.

-No pienso abandonar el camino que he elegido –afirmó ella sin retroceder.

-"Quiero ser fuerte como mi padre pero bondadosa como mi madre" –pronunció la genin haciéndole burla a las palabras alguna vez dichas por su hermana– ¿sabes por qué mamá no es una ninja, Hinata?

Hinata permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hanabi que de alguna manera le recordaron los de Neji muchos años atrás.

-Porque mamá es demasiado bondadosa como para tener lo que se requiere para ser un ninja: voluntad necesaria para asesinar, y tú eres igual –calificó despectivamente mientras la miraba con repulsión– Poco has heredado de nuestro prestigioso clan más que esos virtuosos ojos.

Así que era eso. Esa era la razón por la cual Hanabi jamás le dirigía la palabra. Muy en el fondo se avergonzaba de la personalidad y actitud de su hermana mayor, sentía que la presencia de Hinata y su posición como primogénita deshonraba al clan entero. Como si la batalla interna que libraba no fuese suficiente, parecía que el mundo entero se había complotado en su contra, de alguna manera comenzaba a entender a aquellos ninjas que sentían que no había lugar en sus aldeas para ellos y las abandonaban en busca de sus sueños.

Le dio la espalda a su hermanita sin contestarle y emprendió el rumbo hacia el Palacio del Hokage.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Se supone que tienes que preparar la cena hoy! –le recordó Hanabi confundida por la actitud de Hinata, pero ella siguió sin dirigirle la palabra.

Una misión. Solo quiero una misión –se repetía una y otra vez para sí misma la peliazul. Solo buscaba algo que la sacara de esa aldea, que la sacara de ese tortuoso mundo.

Llegó al lugar y pidió ver a la Godaime. Shizune quiso indagar sobre el tema a tratar pero la Hyuga fue muy clara al respecto, ella quería hablar con Lady Tsunade. Al cabo de unos minutos, la Quinta se desocupó y tanto la dama de ojos color perla como Shizune ingresaron al despacho.

-Dime Hinata ¿qué pasa? –preguntó seria la Hokage quien acababa de esconder la botella de sake que se había tomado.

-Quiero una misión –respondió firmemente.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esto? –curioseó la Quinta sospechando que Hinata buscaba alejarse de Sakura y Naruto.

-Hace mucho que no tengo una misión, necesito dinero extra y no quiero pedirle a mi padre –mintió la Hyuga sin engañar a Tsunade.

-Entiendo –soltó la Godaime convencida esta vez de que el problema de la peliazul no se llamaba dinero sino Uzumaki– lamentablemente, la única misión que tengo ahora, consiste en transportar tres pergaminos hasta la Aldea de la Roca y es de grado genin así que…

-La tomo –deliberó Hinata sin dejar terminar de hablar a la Hokage.

-¿Estás segura? Al ser de grado genin no te dejara mucho dinero –expuso Shizune.

-Lo hará si la hago sola –respondió ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres ir sin un equipo?! –cuestionó sobresaltada la aprendiz de Tsunade.

-Sí, después de todo, la misma Godaime dijo que se trataba de una misión de rango D –argumento la dama de ojos perlados.

-Es cierto que yo dije eso, pero sería de rango D, si fuera un jounin con un equipo de genins; si estas empeñada en ir sola debo convertirla en una misión de rango B -explicó la Quinta tratando de concientizar a la peliazul, pero Hinata estaba más decidida que nunca.

-Adelante, estoy de acuerdo –afirmó segura de sí misma.

-De acuerdo –la Godaime suspiró y abrió un cajón de su escritorio para sacar los tres rollos– estos son los pergaminos, debes entregárselos en mano al Tsuchikage y solo a él ¿entendido?

-¡Sí! –afirmó ella, escondió los pergaminos en su porta shurikens y salió de la oficina sin decir más nada.

-¿De verdad le parece que está bien enviarla sola? –preguntó Shizune una vez que Hinata se encontró fuera del despacho.

-Ella necesita que le demos ese voto de confianza y más importante aun… necesita alejarse de Naruto para pensar las cosas con claridad –explicó la Hokage mientras se ponía de pie y fijaba la vista en la Aldea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika: bueno este es el primer capítulo hace tiempo que quería subirlo pero no había tenido oportunidad esta es mi forma de disculparme por mi tardanza con los cap este fic está terminado y consta de 20 cap subiré uno por semana excepto las semanas en que pueda actualizar luna espero que les guste tanto como a mí y no se preocupen ya tengo casi listo el siguiente cap de luna solo pido un poco de paciencia


	2. Despedida y Reencuentro

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Bueno iba a publicar esto la semana pasada pero como no dejo de ser humana mi vida se complico y ya no pude aquí esta les debo la respuesta a los comentarios para la proxima

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Despedida y Reencuentro**

Hinata ya iba de salida, solo se había detenido en la casa de Kurenai para explicarle porque no la visitaría el día siguiente. De ahí mismo había tomado prestado algunos kunais y shurikens, los cuales prometió reponer ni bien finalizara su misión a pesar de que su sensei le dijo que no se preocupara por ello. Todo parecía ir bien pero cuando llegaba a la salida de la Aldea, notó que el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha se encontraba en las cercanías del lugar. La peliazul calmó sus nervios antes de tener que hablarle puesto parecía que esa era la intensión del Uzumaki.

-Hola Hinata –saludó algo incomodo el shinobi.

-Hola Naruto –respondió ella sin mayor interés, solo quería salir de ahí.

-No te he visto en algún tiempo y yo bueno… me preguntaba cómo has estado –agregó nervioso Naruto llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Bien gracias –respondió ella fríamente si dejar de caminar hacia la entrada principal.

-¿No quieres detenerte un segundo para hablar más tranquilos? Jamás había visto que llevaras tanta prisa –acotó el rubio quien a duras penas seguía el ritmo de la kunoichi.

-Ahora no puedo Naruto, tengo una misión –respondió ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo. No es que quisiese ser dura con él, es solo que su mente no podría soportar en ese momento una charla con Naruto sin dejar caer varias lágrimas que ya se venían acumulando en sus ojos. Quería desesperadamente darle un cierre a esa historia de desamor.

-Oh ya veo, bueno… tal vez cuando vuelvas –insistió por última vez el Jinchuriki. La dama de ojos perlados se detuvo al instante. Lo miró a la cara y luego soltó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable porque sales con Sakura, no tienes que sentirte culpable por estar contento, en verdad te deseo lo mejor, ojala ella te haga muy feliz –manifestó Hinata dejando boquiabierto al Uzumaki.

-¿Lo sabías?

-¿Lo tuyo con Sakura? Lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Ah… ¿ah sí?

-¿Creíste que la vida del héroe de Konoha se mantendría en secreto? –preguntó irónicamente sin abandonar esa sonrisa que comenzaba a inquietar a Naruto.

-N-no… ¡no es eso! Es solo que yo quería decírtelo.

-Lo entendí el día que me dejaste –dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la Aldea– nos vemos Naruto.

Naruto extendió el brazo para detenerla pero su mente era el caos mismo. Él amaba a Sakura, ella era incluso el tipo de mujer que su madre habría deseado para él pero por alguna razón, llámese cariño, comprensión ó afecto, él sentía que no había sido justo o amable con la única persona que creyó en él desde el principio.

El viaje parecía tranquilo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para cumplir con la misión y casi instintivamente su mente comenzó a divagar. Se sintió un culpable por haber abofeteado a Hanabi, pero cada vez que recordaba sus crueles palabras, la peliazul se enfurecía aun más. Hanabi era el reflejo de lo que todos pensaban pero nadie se atrevía a decir ¿Neji también pensaría así? Él ya no la odiaba y ella lo sabía pero cada vez que su primo la miraba, Hinata podía ver la compasión en sus ojos, casi como si se lamentara por ella, como si le tuviese lastima.

…_va siendo hora que pienses en ti misma y tu propia felicidad…_

Las palabras de Kurenai retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez como una melodía distorsionada que dañaba sus oídos. ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera encontrar la felicidad en su Aldea? Su sensei la había incitado a buscar nuevos horizontes pero ¿dónde estaba el límite? ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría? ¿Qué sería Hinata Hyuga capaz de sacrificar en post de su tan postergada y anhelada felicidad? Estas preguntas sin aparente respuestas rondaban la mente de la primogénita a medida que se adentraba al norte del territorio. Pero pronto los pensamientos de la Hyuga se esfumarían. En el medio del bosque un grupo de ninjas sin identificación alguna estaban atacando a un individuo encapuchado, y sin bien este se defendía sin problemas, ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y apoyar a un desconocido.

Sus estilos de batalla se completaban, casi como si se conocieran desde siempre, casi como si hubiesen sido entrenados en la misma aldea. Esto inquietaba de momentos a la peliazul y en descuido uno de los hombres logró herirle la pierna. De inmediato, el misterioso joven se coloco delante de ella dándole la espalda y activando lo que a Hinata le pareció un Dojutsu.

-No puede ser… –murmuró incrédula.

¿Acaso será…? –pensó pero la herida recibida desvió su atención. El ardor en su pierna se convertía paulatinamente en dolor lo cual significaba tan solo una cosa: veneno. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y aunque su mente aun conservaba lucidez, sus extremidades se volvieron torpes. En ese momento se imagino lo humillante que sería ser atendida por Sakura mientras su padre le refregaba en la cara que no había sido capaz de cumplir siquiera con una misión de rango B.

Mejor me muero –pensó antes desmayarse.

Calidez, luz, serenidad y paz. ¿Por qué siento todo esto? Estaré realmente muerta. ¿Qué es este agradable aroma? ¿Será carne asada? No me importa. Me siento tan bien. ¿Mis ojos están cerrados? Sí, sí lo están… si los abro, ¿esta maravillosa sensación desaparecerá? Si estoy muerta ya no hay diferencia ¿verdad? ¿Eso fue el ruido de la madera crujiendo por las llamas? Mejor los abro a ver qué pasa.

Hinata abrió sus ojos con pesadumbres. Diviso el fuego ardiendo a corta distancia de ella y dedujo que ese era el sonido que había escuchado. El olor a carne asada no estaba en su mente sino en dos pequeñas brochetas ubicadas cerca del fuego para que conservaran su calor. Hinata se sentó lentamente cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-No te asustes, estas adormecida porque tuve que darte placebos para tratar ese tipo de veneno.

¿Veneno? –pensó Hinata y al instante recordó la batalla– es verdad en ese entonces fui herida y ese hombre misterioso se coloco frente mío y realizo un… Dojutsu… ¡no puede ser! ¿ Acaso será…?

Y sin pensarlo se volteó para descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el misterioso hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, Hinata no se altero. Después de todo él había curado la herida infecciosa de su pierna, si quisiera matarla ya lo habría hecho en lugar de darle cuidados médicos y resguardarla.

-¿Por qué me curaste? –preguntó confundida la kunoichi al mirar los fríos ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –repreguntó él igual de desconcertado por la situación.

-No sabía que eras tú –le respondió ella al recordar que él ocultaba su rostro en ese momento.

-De haberlo sabido ¿me hubieras ayudado? –preguntó él con rencor al adivinar la repuesta de su pregunta.

-No –dijo ella confirmando las sospechas del Uchiha.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué soy un criminal?! –inquirió molesto. De alguna manera haberlo escuchado de ella lo hirió más de lo que había predicho.

-No, no te hubiese ayudado porque tú, Sasuke Uchiha, no necesitas ayuda para vencer a un grupo de ninjas –afirmó ella poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo y tambaleándose un poco. El poseedor del Sharingan salió de su asombro para ayudarla.

-Aun estás débil, mejor come antes de que se enfríe –sugirió el desviando la mirada. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso el gran Uchiha sentía pudor ante ella?

-Sí –dijo ella tomando una de las brochetas y sentándose sobre sus piernas al estilo japonés– No estaba al tanto de que sabías de medicina.

-Aprendí algo con Orochimaru –acotó el mientras se sentaba a su lado y la veía comer.

-Ya veo… ¿y por qué la fogata? Hace calor aquí.

-Se supone que la cura para el veneno que te inyectaron reduce drásticamente la circulación de tu sangre, así que te coloque junto al fuego para que no sintieras frio.

-Gracias –exclamó ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Aun no me dices porque me ayudaste tu a mí –comentó el Uchiha al recordar que una banda de ninjas lo habían atacado pensando que él era un viajero.

-Creí que se trataba de alguien en problemas pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve –exclamó la Hyuga al terminar de comer. Sasuke rió sutilmente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-Tienes comida en la comisura de la boca –informó él ante lo cual Hinata se sonrojo y rozó sus labios varias veces con sus dedos sin lograr retirar al intruso.

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó ella aun avergonzada.

-No, déjame ayudarte –propuso Sasuke y ante la aprobación de la dama, elimino la poca distancia que los separaba para delicadamente rosar los labios de la Hyuga con sus dedos y así deshacerse del pequeño resto de comida.

Hinata se sonrojó aun más pero lo curioso del caso es que Sasuke también se sonrojo. Sus miradas se encontraron, casi podían verse a sí mismos en el otro. Ni con Naruto, la Hyuga había logrado sentirse así; para el Uchiha, la humedad y suavidad que los labios de la peliazul despedían y él había sido capaz de experimentar, convertía ese momento en el más erótico de su vida, al menos hasta ahora.

Pero el calor de sus rostros los concientizó, el momento se había extendido más de la cuenta y el abrupto distanciamiento era inevitable. Sasuke decidió volver al tema anterior antes de que rubor se extendiera más de la cuenta.

-¿Tsunade manda a sus ninjas por ahí en busca de gente en problemas? –dijo él automáticamente girando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al sitio donde se encontraba la kunoichi.

-N- No –respondió ella sin poder evitar el tartamudeo cubriéndose los labios con la mano y clavando la mirada en el suelo– se supone que debo ir a la Aldea de la Roca –informó después de unos segundos cuando se sereno.

-Ya veo –soltó él pensativamente.

-Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido? –indagó ella al notar que la única luz que los iluminaba era la del fuego.

-Diría que unas seis horas.

-Bueno al menos no ha sido todo el día, además hubiese tenido que acampar de todas maneras –dedujo quitándole importancia al tiempo perdido.

Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Ella era tan diferente a las mujeres que había conocido. No era ruidosa ni altanera, no era superficial y frívola. No, ella era diferente, era dulce y tierna casi igual que su madre.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas –exclamó el Uchiha y luego rápidamente se autocorrigió al darse cuenta de que eso podría ser mal interpretado– es decir… hasta el amanecer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Noches de recuerdos Dias de mision

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Bueno ahora si con todo listo aquí está el cap de esta semana y recuerden subiré un cap por semana así que no desesperen

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Noche de recuerdos, días de misión**

Ninguno de los dos durmió. Hablaron toda la noche, jamás tocaron el tema de la guerra, las alianzas y traiciones. Jamás se cuestionaron mutuamente sobre futuros planes, proyectos o ambiciones. Se desahogaron juntos, conversando sobre sus familias. Hinata le contó lo que había pasado con Naruto.

_-Ese baka no aprende –_fue la acotación que Sasuke hizo mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro después de escuchar el relato.

-_Al menos ahora feliz _–dijo ella sin sonreír.

-_Si bueno dejándolo a él de lado… ¿Tú como estás con todo esto? –_inquirió el Uchiha tratando de disimular su interés.

_-De alguna manera extraña ya no me duele, le supliqué a Tsunade una misión para alejarme de él, entre otras personas, pero ahora siento que él ya no es importante para mí_ –confesó la Hyuga sorprendida y orgullosa de sí misma.

-_Sé a lo que te refieres. El estar en la aldea, es como el recordatorio constante del pasado, es el ser visto y apuntado con el dedo "hay va el sobreviviente de la masacre de los Uchihas", "Allí va la primogénita del clan Hyuga". ¡Dios! nunca se callan_ –exclamaba el poseedor del Sharingan.

_-No te dejan avanzar –_Completó Hinata.

_-¡Exacto! Es como estar encadenado _–dijo él y de ahí en más las frases e ideas de uno era seguida y guiada por el otro.

_-Atrapado entre lo que debes ser y lo que quieres ser._

_-Debes ser el héroe que salve al mundo._

_-Debes ser fuerte no importa que._

_-Debes ser el mejor shinobi y fiel a tu aldea por sobre todas las cosas._

_-Debes ser la mejor kunoichi y liderar al clan con valor y honor._

-_¡Pues yo no quiero ser títere de Konoha, quiero ser libre!_ –exclamó dejándose llevar y al instante volteó a ver a Hinata con el temor de haberla lastimado con sus palabras.

Sin embargo, ella no se veía triste en lo absoluto más bien parecía pensativa. Unas cuantas horas habían pasado ya desde esto. La conversación se traslado desde el interior de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraban hacia afuera de la misma, solo el sonido de los grillos acompañaba su amena charla. Hasta que de pronto…

-Hay no… –murmuró Hinata como en un suspiro.

-¿Humm? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sasuke confundido, él la estaba pasando muy bien y estaba casi convencido de que ella también.

-Esa es la cuenta regresiva –explicó ella al apuntar hacia el cielo.

El Uchiha levantó la mirada y lo comprendió al instante. El inminente amanecer comenzaba a ocultar las estrellas que había sido testigo de una noche maravillosa.

…_Puedes quedarte si lo deseas… es decir… hasta el amanecer…_

Yo y mi enorme boca, ya me estoy pareciendo a Naruto –pensó al recordar la invitación que le había hecho.

-Ya pronto saldrá…

-¿De verdad quieres irte? –preguntó aun mirando el cielo.

-Debo hacerlo –respondió desanimada.

-Pregunte si quieres –repitió el bajando la mirada para observar sus ojos perlados.

-No –respondió ella sonrojándose pero sin bajar la mirada– pero tampoco quiero dejar esta misión por la mitad.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa– entiendo –dijo poniéndose de pie– pero debes saber que eres bienvenida las veces que desees.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que estas aquí –dijo ella poniéndose de pie mientras lo veía de espaldas.

Sasuke giro un poco la cabeza para observarla una última vez– lo sé Hinata, lo sé –y así sin más ingreso en la cabaña.

La peliazul no perdió tiempo y al instante emprendió de nuevo su misión. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ella había pasado toda la noche con Sasuke Uchiha y más increíble aún, se había sentido mejor en esas horas compartidas que en toda una vida.

¿Qué hace que Sasuke sea una amenaza? ¿Cuál es el criterio para juzgar lo bueno y lo malo? ¿Perseguir sus sueños es un crimen? ¿Ser libre es un crimen?

Todas estas preguntas rondaban la mente de la kunoichi. La cabeza de la Hyuga estaba ahora más turbia que cuando salió de Konoha. Se detuvo un momento, la presencia de un acantilado no la dejaba continuar pero le presentaba un paisaje maravilloso. El horizonte se veía sereno, el cielo azul, tan azul que solo era manchado por una parvada de aves migrando hacia el norte.

Y fue entonces cuando lo pensó– si pudiera volar nunca más caería en el dolor, ¿es esa la libertad de la que hablaba Sasuke?

Sonrió un momento sin saber por qué y tampoco se lo pregunto. Las cosas sencillas de la vida habían llenado su corazón en ese momento. Entendió como funciona la naturaleza. Sin luz no hay sombra, no hay oscuridad, todos los seres vivos de este mundo proyectan una sombra cuando son iluminados por lo cual sería hipócrita el clasificar a la oscuridad como algo "malo", ya que si esta no existiese tampoco abría luz.

Y es lo mismo con Sasuke –deliberó la kunoichi y al instante se puso roja como un tomate– ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Sasuke en este momento? ¡Hinata! ¡Mejor sigue con tu misión y deja de filosofar sobre la vida y sobre Sasuke Uchiha! –Se regañó a sí misma y continuó desplazándose a gran velocidad entre las montañas.

No tardó mucho tiempo en acercarse a la Aldea de la Roca y cuando faltaban tan solo quince kilómetros para llegar, fue emboscada por algunos ninjas rebeldes. No era una sorpresa, después de todo, desde la disolución de Akatsuki todas las pequeñas bandas de ninjas rebeldes que rondaban y, que se habían mantenido ocultas, salieron a la luz para retomar ó disputarse el poder.

Eran cinco ninjas armados hasta los dientes, Hinata los examinó y calculó la mejor vía para derrotarlos a todos en el menor tiempo posible, reduciendo así la posibilidad de salir herida. Trazó en su mente la ruta a seguir una vez que el enemigo dejó ver un par de movimientos los cuales fueron fácilmente esquivados por la chunnin. Los shinobis eran fuertes pero Hinata los superaba en velocidad, al punto de casi igualar la de Kiba. Se deslizó entre ellos sin ningún problema y uno por uno fueron cayendo, lamentablemente el líder de ellos logró situarse detrás de ella y el golpe que quiso proporcionarle hubiese sido fatal si no le hubiese sido arrebatado el brazo entero por una espada envuelta en chakra del tipo rayo, Sasuke había llegado al rescate. Al instante, la Hyuga se volteó proporcionándole al mal herido sujeto un golpe rápido y seco que acabo con su existencia.

-¿Estuviste mirando toda la pelea y no me ayudaste? –exclamó sorprendida la peliazul.

-Así es -dijo el despreocupado shinobi.

-¡¿Por qué?! Pudieron haberme matado -refutó ella más indignada por la liviandad en las palabras del Uchiha que por la actitud en sí.

-No te ayude porque tú, Hinata Hyuga, no necesitabas mi ayuda –soltó sonriéndole. Hinata se sumó al gesto y ambos rieron un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí de cualquier forma? –preguntó la ojiperla feliz de verlo.

-Solo me preguntaba porque tardabas tanto –dijo el intentando quitarle importancias a sus propias palabras.

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó sonrojada la Hyuga.

-No sentí tu chakra en el camino de regreso a Konoha así que vine a ver qué pasaba –explicó él con una expresión seria en el rostro y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

-Gracias Sasuke –exclamó ella con vos calma.

-¿Por venir a ayudarte? Ya te dije que no necesitabas mi ayuda –se adelantó él sonriéndole a lo que Hinata movió la cabeza suavemente hacia un lado y al otro en señal de negación.

-Gracias... por pensar en mí –exclamó con una sonrisa tierna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

jejejeje y ahora si primero gracias a todos lo que le dieron al botón de favoritos y seguir con esta historia se los agradezco mucho, ahora a quienes además o solo dejaron su rewie aquí está la respuesta

**sasuhinafan por siempre:** aquí esta espero que te siga gustando

**Magiu:** parece que va rápido pero es un fic corto solo 20 cap con epilogo asi que es un buen ritmo, yo la ame asi que espero que les siga gustando

**mangetsu hyuga**: aquí la continuación

**Mary:** ohhh si bueno no hablare de ello espero que les guste

**Magic ann love****:** siiiii yo tambien ame esa parte y yo pregunto ¿quien no se quedaria con sasuke? bueno aquí la conti

**Guest**: repito es un fic corto pero el ritmo es adecuado espero te siga gustando

**LaCrazyWriter:** que puedo decir todo el crédito es de misfits es una gran escritora amo sus fic bueno hasta me lei dos sasusaku solo porque son de ella (no tengo nada contra la pareja pero particularmente no es de mi agrado) aquí la continuación espero que te guste

**Victoria Uchiha Hyuga**: aquí esta

**sami-chan hina-ino****:** es hermoso aquí la continuación

**maribelteka:** aquí la continuación y si es muy interesante


	4. Las palabras de Onoki

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Jejejeje bueno iba a publicar esto ayer pero salí con una de las personas a las que más quiero y no tuve tiempo de todos modos es fin de semana y aquí está el cap así que cumplí con el plazo ¿no creen?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Las palabras de Onoki**

-Espera un segundo… no me mal entiendas… yo solo… –intentaba decir el Uchiha pero ninguna frase coherente hubiese podido salir de su boca en ese momento. Nadie mejor que Hinata conocía ese sentimiento, pero no quería interrumpirlo– creó que será mejor que vaya –soltó él finalmente sin concretar la idea anterior– la barrera que recubre la Aldea de la Roca esta a tan solo un kilometro de aquí y podrían detectarme con facilidad.

-Está bien Sasuke, seguiré sola de aquí en más –respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera sin reclamarle explicaciones.

-Cuídate Hinata –dijo al despedirse el Uchiha. La peliazul saludo con la mano y siguió su camino.

Pasó la barrera pero nadie la detuvo, su visita había sido anunciada por Shizune a penas se le asignó la misión. Apareció de golpe de entre las montañas la entrada a la aldea. Ante sus perlados ojos, la inmensidad del lugar pareció inmovilizarla, hasta que los guardias la sacaron de su hechizo.

-¿Eres la mensajera de Konoha?

-Sí –respondió ella vagamente.

-Adelante, te están esperando.

-Gracias –mencionó ella al ingresar al lugar.

Se dirigió directamente al edificio que resaltaba. Como en toda aldea, el edificio más grande es siempre el Palacio del Kage, en este caso, el Palacio del Tsuchikage. Las construcciones rocosas de Iwagakure proporcionaban a sus ciudadanos la sensación de seguridad, ¡ja! como si la defensa natural que la geografía otorgaba con esa gran cantidad de montañas impenetrables que rodeaban a la aldea ó la elegante conducta ninja no fueran suficiente.

Una vez que la kunoichi de Konoha ingresó en el lugar fue rápidamente detenida por Kurotsuchi, la nieta del Tsuchikage.

-¿Tú eres la mensajera de Konoha? –preguntó ella notando que la Hyuga llamaba la atención entre los ninjas del lugar.

-Sí soy yo.

-¿Dónde está tu equipo?

-Vine sola.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –Preguntó exaltada la morena– vaya la Hokage debe confiar plenamente en ti para mandarte sola. ¿Ha habido algún incidente en el camino?

-Solo un grupo de ninjas rebeldes pero ya no son problema.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero ten cuidado de camino regreso a la Aldea… se rumorea que Sasuke Uchiha ronda el área comprendida entre nuestros países.

¡Ellos lo saben! –pensó Hinata alarmada sin esbozar expresión de esto en su rostro– debó advertirle pronto…

¿Por qué estaba Hinata Hyuga preocupada por Sasuke? Creo que ni ella misma sabría darnos una respuesta concreta.

-Tendré cuidado, ahora debo ver al Tsuchikage por favor –solicitó ella cambiando de tema.

-No es necesario yo soy su nieta puedes dármelo a mí.

-Tengo órdenes expresas de dárselo en mano.

-Los ninjas de Iwagakure confiamos plenamente entre nosotros, somos uno mismo, así que como verás que me lo des a mí ó al Tsuchikage es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo para mí.

-¡Mocosa insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a negarme el documento en mí aldea y enfrente de mis colegas? –gritó enfurecida la kunoichi de la Aldea de la Roca llamando la atención de sus compañeros que al igual que ella, pero sin entender bien la situación, se pusieron en posición ofensiva, Hinata rápidamente se preparó para luchar.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Kurotsuchi? –se escuchó la pregunta con voz grave resonar en el salón a modo de regaño.

-Abuelo… –soltó ella sorprendida por la repentina aparición del anciano.

-Esa no es la manera de tratar a nuestra invitada –continuó el líder de la aldea acercándose a las dos jovencitas.

-¿No crees que es hora de retirarte y dejar que los jóvenes nos preocupemos de estos temas? –sugirió burlonamente la jounin mientras miraba a su abuelo.

-¡No seas insolente! –Regañó rudamente él y luego posó su vista sobre la chunnin –parece ser que esta niña puede cumplir con las órdenes dadas mucho mejor que tú, Kurotsuchi… y eso que solo debías escoltarla hasta mi oficina.

La sangre de la morena de pelo corto hervía de furia pero no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes con fuerza y voltear la cabeza hacia arriba con los ojos cerrado y un gesto altanero.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre kunoichi de Konoha? –indagó amablemente Onoki.

-Hinata Hyuga –respondió ella junto con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Oh un miembro del clan Hyuga, con razón vienes sola… sígueme a mi oficina –solicitó el venerable anciano.

Durante el camino Hinata notó que el Tsuchikage intentaba ignorar un profundo dolor de espaldas pero le fue imposible impedir que algunos quejidos salieran de su boca. Finalmente llegaron a la gigantesca oficina. Era ciertamente más grande que el despacho de la Hokage pero nunca más lujosa, Iwagakure poseía una increíble fuerza militar pero su economía era débil.

-Toma asiento niña –invitó el Tsuchikage haciendo lo mismo.

-Gracias –dijo ella sentándose frente al escritorio y sacando los tres rollos de su porta shuriken.

-Oh aquí están, veo que has logrado tú sola que lleguen sanos y salvos –felicitó tomando dichos documentos y guardándolos en un cajón de su escritorio para examinarlos luego.

-Sí Lord-Onoki, se encuentran en el mismo estado que estaban cuando Lady-Tsunade me los entregó –informó la peliazul.

-Tú clan sin dudas debe estar orgulloso de ti… he oído que una tal Hinata es la primogénita de la rama principal del clan Hyuga pero jamás pensé que llegaría a conocerla –explicó atentamente el canoso anciano.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan así –murmuró ella con mirada triste.

-¿Cómo es eso Hinata? –preguntó confundido el magnate. Después de todo, las habilidades del clan Hyuga eran de conocimiento público.

-No creo que mi padre o mi clan estén conformes con mis habilidades –explicó ella brevemente.

-Entiendo –soltó el anciano mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Recordó por un momento a Deidara, su antiguo alumno y como su desprecio por sus habilidades únicas lo habían empujado al exilio. Claro que de inmediato consideró que la situación de Deidara había sido muy diferente. Él robó un jutsu prohibido y lo utilizó indiscriminadamente alegando que era arte sin importarle la seguridad de los aldeanos. El caso que tenía frente a sus ojos era muy distinto, las habilidades de Hinata no constituían un peligro para nadie pero la mirada triste que esbozan las personas desoladas e incomprendidas no era distinta– sabes Hinata sino fuera aliado de Konoha te pediría que te unas a mi aldea.

-¡¿Qué está insinuando Lord-Tsuchikage?! –cuestionó pasmada la peliazul.

-Tranquila niña que no te lo estoy pidiendo –se defendió rápidamente al ver que la Hyuga se había alterado y luego aclaró– solo digo que todos necesitamos un lugar en el que podamos estar en paz, en el que podamos ser felices, no digo que el tuyo sea aquí, digo que debes buscarlo.

-¿Incluso si eso significa abandonar mi clan y mi aldea? –averiguó ella queriendo descubrir ese límite, buscando en la sabiduría de un anciano hasta donde debía llegar para conseguir su felicidad definitiva.

-Por supuesto, si no eres feliz no puedes hacer a otros felices, si estas triste solo logras que los que te aprecian se preocupen por ti y eventualmente se entristezcan también –señaló Onoki.

Hinata no podía creer el concejo que el kage le estaba dando pero de alguna manera parecía tener sentido. Sasuke era un ejemplo de eso, él encontró su felicidad fuera de la aldea, su anhelada libertad llegó tan solo después de romper los vínculos que lo ataban a Konoha. Esos lazos perdidos habían traído consigo un nuevo comienzo para el Uchiha y quizás, solo quizás, la peliazul debería hacer lo mismo y buscar su lugar en el mundo como Sasuke, como Onoki.

-Creo que entiendo lo que dice y también creo que tiene razón – apuntó la chunnin y luego se puso de pie– le agradezco el consejo Lord-Tsuchikage.

-De nada Hinata, fue un placer conocerte… por favor no dejes que ese puro corazón se marchite –dijo ya despidiéndose de ella y antes de que ella se retirará concluyó– y recuerda, sé feliz por sobre todas las cosas.

Hinata salió del Palacio del Tsuchikage sin que Kurotsuchi le dirigiera siquiera la palabra. La jounin estaba molesta con su abuelo, no con la kunoichi de Konoha, pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos de despedirse de la perfecta sucesora del clan Hyuga. Hinata pasó por su lado y se detuvo, sus grandes ojos observaban directamente el rencor en los ojos negros de la kunoichi de Iwagakure que comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de la peliazul, y justo cuando estaba por amenazarla, Hinata le murmuró– no te preocupes, serás una gran Tsuchikage algún día –los negros ojos abandonaron el rencor para dar paso a la sorpresa, la peliazul continuó– pero no olvides ser feliz por sobre todas las cosas –y fue entonces que la mirada de Kurotsuchi se volvió profunda y calma y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, la ojiperla solo le sonreía. Parecía ser que Hinata Hyuga no era la niña mimada y consentida que la morena creía y parecía ser también, que ella tenía el don para ver dentro del alma de las personas y calmar su dolor.

Y así sin más, Hinata abandonó la aldea mientras Kurotsuchi la despedía con la mano desde la entrada.

-¿Usted conoce a esa kunoichi? –preguntó uno de los guardias asombrado de que la nieta del Tsuchikage saliera a despedir a alguien.

-Sí, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, apréndanselo bien –dijo la morena aun sonriendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bueno aquí esta la respuesta a los rewies

**Magiu:** más rápido? estoy subiendo un cap a la semana para darle su disfrute a cada cap y no me retrasare de verdad

**mangetsu hyuga**: aquí la continuación la historia ya está terminada solo la voy subiendo poco a poco no desesperes

**Magic ann love****:** heee alguien se había imaginado a sasuke tierno? Yo tampoco espero que adores este cap nos leemos pronto

**LaCrazyWriter:** oh si eso te pareció tierno espera a ver unos capítulos mas adelante y no te preocupes la historia no cae se va poniendo más y más emocionante

**Victoria Uchiha Hyuga**: el amor empieza por la amistad decía uno de mis maestros y aqui se demuestra que asi es

**maribelteka:** de momento hina regresara pero espera que la cosa se pone muy buena

**NaiexuUchiha****: **gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y si creo que ese es el sueño de toda sasuhinista aunque esta historia no la escribí yo espero seguir contando con tus comentarios y te invito a que le heches un ojos a las mias "luna" y "sentimientos" para que me digas que te parecen

** :** que bueno que te gusta

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** oh bueno acepto que hay un poco de OCC pero la historia es magnifica sigue leyendo


	5. El regreso: Sentimientos Enfrentados

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap que espero disfruten

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**El regreso: Sentimientos Enfrentados**

Hinata se había alejado lo suficiente de Iwagakure como para salir del radio de los sensores que custodiaban la Aldea. Pensó que el Uchiha la detendría en algún punto del camino más adelante ó al menos eso deseaba. Sin embargo, con forme el sol caía, la ruta de regreso a la Aldea de la Hoja se hacía más y más corta y Hinata perdía la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Sasuke.

¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de ansiedad en el pecho? –se preguntó a sí misma la peliazul– ¿Por qué deseo ver a alguien con quien jamás había hablado hasta anoche? Anoche me sentí más viva que nunca y quizás por eso creo que encontrándome contigo Sasuke, por cualquier extraña casualidad que me regale el destino, podría llenar este vacío que ahora siento de nuevo y que anoche hiciste añicos.

Soltó su deseo como queriendo que este llegase hasta él. Hinata no entendía bien lo que Sasuke provocaba en su corazón. Como hubiese deseado que las luces nocturnas no desaparecieran con el día y ese agradable momento no se hubiese extinguido. Ella había logrado ver la inmensidad del mundo a través de su pequeño corazón. Había mucho más por descubrir que lo que su frío clan, Naruto ó la Aldea tenían para ofrecer.

Chakra, alguien se aproxima –dedujo y al instante se ocultó en la copa de un árbol frondoso.

De entre los arbustos salió hacia el camino con precaución el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Sasuke –llamó ella con voz baja pero fue suficiente como para llamar su atención. Al instante, el Uchiha levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hinata que le hacía señas con la mano, él sonrió y luego notó que su seña se transformó en una señal de silencio y luego lo llamó con la mano.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, Sasuke trepó rápidamente hasta alcanzar la altura en la que se encontraba Hinata. Se sonrojó un poco sin entender el motivo, cuando vio los brillantes ojos de la peliazul y el cielo tiñéndose de naranja a sus espaldas por el atardecer.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? –indagó él algo confundido por la actitud de la Hyuga.

-No puedes rondar más esta zona –afirmó con preocupación la kunoichi sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? –indagó él confundido; imagino por un segundo que él había hecho algo que la ofendió y ella lo reportó en la Aldea de la Roca, pero descartó rápidamente esta teoría, Hinata no era una nena caprichosa y él lo sabía.

-De alguna manera, han llegado rumores a Iwagakure de tú rondas la zona comprendida entre ellos y Konoha, es peligroso que te quedes aquí.

-¡Ja! Que vengan por mí si se atreven –manifestó él altaneramente.

-No seas orgulloso, te matarán si te encuentran –afirmó ella aún más preocupada por la actitud despreocupada del shinobi.

-Bueno… no es como si tuviese algo que perder –dijo él mientras con una sonrisa desviaba la vista de los ojos de la chunnin para centrarlos en la infinidad del atardecer.

-¡Pero yo tengo mucho que perder si te atrapan! –gritó sin pensar la peliazul y al instante se ruborizó por completo.

Sasuke volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia ella estupefacto por sus palabras. Sin embargo, sin tartamudear ni dudar, Hinata continuó.

-Anoche sentí que realmente escuchabas y comprendías lo que yo te decía, lo que sentía. Jamás me había identificado así con alguien antes pero si te atrapan todo termina –explicó mientras sus ojos se nublaban al imaginar la muerte del Uchiha, pero no soltó ninguna lágrima y luego se tranquilizó un poco para sonreírle y decir– Creo que si anoche no te sentiste como yo entonces tienes razón, no tienes nada que perder.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y la abrazó dulcemente. Ese impulso tan natural y fraternal la conmovió y antes de darse cuenta, la Hyuga se vio haciendo lo mismo. En medio de la más profunda tormenta, en medio de la oscuridad más intensa una simple muestra de afecto puede ser decisiva. Ya habían aprendido lo que es el dolor y ahora sentían como si despertasen en un mundo desconocido sintiéndose rejuvenecidos, queriendo ascender sus alas y volar para descubrirlo. Es tan nuevo y maravilloso, es tan cálido y reconfortante.

-Realmente eres especial ¿verdad Hinata? –exclamó con vos calma soltándola y separándose un poco de ella –no me gustaría que esta fuese la última vez que habláramos.

-Entonces… –Hinata reunió valor por un momento y luego continuó– ¿Te molestaría que alguien como yo empezara a hablar contigo?

Sasuke la miro por un momento, ella respetaba sus espacios y estaba claro que no quería invadirlo.

-Debo conseguir un jutsu prohibido para poder mantener mi actual ubicación sin ser descubierto –informó él mientras ella lo escuchaba con atención– me tomará un mes al menos ya que debo viajar a la Aldea de Niebla para obtenerlo, así que dentro de un mes exacto te espero en la cabaña donde despertaste ayer, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, me parece bien –accedió ella con una sonrisa y luego se despidió al ver que ya era tarde– nos vemos en treinta días.

-Adiós Hinata –saludó él para luego desaparecer.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a la Hyuga regresar a la Aldea de Hoja y casi no le prestó atención al camino. Estaba realmente emocionada por este vínculo tan extraño como maravilloso que había iniciado con el poseedor del Sharingan.

Cuando entró a Konoha solo las luces de la calles brillaban, ya era tarde y ningún aldeano vagaba por las avenidas a esa hora, la peliazul no sería la excepción, estaba cansada y hambrienta. Al ingresar a su casa noto que todos dormían, se acercó hasta el refrigerador en silencio y tomó una bola de arroz y la fue comiendo de camino a su cuarto.

Notó que el arroz estaba insípido y le faltaba cocción– de seguro le tocó cocinar a Hanabi –pensó pero en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Se vistió rápidamente con un pijama grande y holgado color salmón y se hundió en la almohada para disponerse a disfrutar de lo que ella creía sería un largo sueño.

¿Estoy flotando? No es posible, no es físicamente posible. Esta suave brisa acaricia mi rostro pero no me deja ver… me pregunto dónde estoy todo es muy brillante, todo es muy blanco –pensó Hinata y de golpe empezó a escuchar distintas voces que la reconfortaron y paulatinamente una se le hizo familiar.

…Hinata… Hinata… –insistió de manera calma la voz hasta que Hinata la reconoció.

-¿Mamá? –murmuró incomprensiblemente la chunnin entreabriendo con pesadumbres sus ojos.

-Hola cariño –saludo en voz baja la amable mujer.

-Hola… ¿Qué… ¿Qué hora es? –indagó sentándose en la cama.

-Son casi las tres de la tarde –informó levantándose de la cama de su hija y juntando las prendas de ropa sucia que Hinata había dejado en el piso por el cansancio de la noche anterior.

-Es muy tarde… papá debe estar furioso –reaccionó la peliazul con preocupación.

-Tu papá está en una misión con Neji, por eso pensé que quizás querrías dormir un poco mas –explicó su madre con una tierna sonrisa para calmarla.

-Gracias mamá –dijo la primogénita y luego se levanto de la cama y tomo la ropa que su madre tenía en las manos– yo me encargo de esto.

-No hace falta hija, ¿por qué no te das un baño caliente mientras yo me encargo de la ropa sucia? –sugirió amablemente.

-Ya haces demasiado por nosotros mamá, déjame ayudarte esta vez –solicitó con una sonrisa tan serena como la de su madre.

-Bueno si de verdad quieres ayudarme necesito que le lleves unas cosas a Hana Inuzuka, son algunas flores para tratar a Akamaru que volvió de su misión con la pata rota –expuso la mujer de cabello azul.

-De acuerdo mamá, tomaré una ducha, iré al palacio a reportar mi misión y luego iré a lo de Kiba –programo la kunoichi.

-También deberías comer algo en medio de ese apretado itinerario jovencita –bromeó su madre.

-Compraré un panecillo de canela en algún lado –dijo tomando una toalla y saliendo de su cuarto.

No tardo más de diez minutos en ducharse, al volver a su habitación recordó que ese era su día libre así que optó por un atuendo más casual. De su armario retiró una falda blanca por arriba de las rodillas y una delicada blusa de manga corta color morado. Se calzó con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y salió de la casa.

Le pareció extraño no ver a Hanabi entrenando como loca en el jardín de la casa. Luego recordó que su madre le dijo que Akamaru se había roto la pata, lo cual significaba que Kiba había vuelto de su misión.

Eso lo explica todo –pensó y no se equivocaba. Siempre que Kiba visitaba a Hinata, Hanabi no se movía de su lado y aunque no le decía nada el rubor en sus mejillas era notorio. Además, no había faltado ocasión en la que los insectos de Shino la encontraran husmeando mientras el Aburame y el Inuzuka hablaban.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al Palacio del Hokage. Entró lentamente y golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.

-¡Adelante! –se escuchó gritar a la Godaime.

-Buenas tardes Lady-Tsunade –saludó ella educadamente.

-Oh Hinata ¿cuándo has vuelto? –indagó sorprendida de la velocidad con la que la kunoichi había realizado su misión.

-Anoche, pero era muy tarde para reportarme –explicó la peliazul.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo que me interesa saber es si los pergaminos fueron entregados –señalo la Quinta.

-Sí fueron entregados en mano al Tsuchikage –detalló la Hyuga.

-Bien hecho Hinata, puedes ir a la oficina de Shizune, ella te dará tu paga –concluyó Tsunade.

Cuando Hinata estaba por salir Naruto entro hecho un torbellino en el despacho de la Hokage.

-¿Qué hay vieja, quería verme? –Saludó irrespetuosamente y ruidosamente pero pronto se silencio al ver ahí a la ojiperla y saludarla entusiasta – ¡Hinata ya volviste!

-Hola Naruto –saludo ella fríamente sin sentir angustia alguna. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso ya no le dolía verlo? Lo miró fijamente a los ojos para corroborar pero en ese momento Naruto desapareció.

La increíble velocidad y fuerza de la dama de las babosas había golpeado al Uzumaki con tanta fuerza que lo desplazó varios metros atrás hasta chocar contra la pared del corredor, la cual se agrietó de inmediato por el impacto.

-Oh bueno, adiós Naruto –se despidió la Hyuga sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, mientras el rubio era vilmente golpeado por la Godaime al mismo tiempo que le gritaba y lo regañaba.

Camino un par de oficinas más y notó que la que correspondía a Shizune tenía la puerta abierta.

-¿Cómo puedes trabajar con todo el ruido que viene desde afuera de tu oficina? –inquirió curiosa la chunnin.

Shizune estaba tan inmersa en su labor que ni siquiera la escuchó.

-¡Shizune! ¡Te estoy hablando! –gritó Hinata imitando la voz de la Godaime.

-¡Sí, señora! –dijo reaccionando inmediatamente pero al levantar la mirada solo pudo ver a la primogénita cubriéndose la boca con sus dedos para no reírse.

-Lo siento es que te hable y no me escuchaste así que pensé que le harías caso a alguien con más autoridad que yo –se excuso la kunoichi.

-Vaya que te funcionó, ¿cómo estuvo la misión? –indagó después de que su corazón se tranquilizó luego del susto.

-Bien por eso vengo a que me pagues –informó ella aun en el marco de la puerta abierta.

-Claro, acércate –dijo la morena quien abrió un cajo que tenía con llave y comenzó a contar los ryos correspondientes al labor realizado.

-¿Por qué tienes la puerta abierta? –curioseó la Hyuga.

-Mucha gente entra y sale todo el tiempo, sería inútil querer mantenerla cerrada –explicó mientras le proporcionaba el dinero.

-Ya veo, bueno gracias Shizune, nos vemos pronto –saludo la dama saliendo del despacho.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la casa de Kiba se puso a pensar en ese breve encuentro con el Uzumaki y se sorprendió al entender que verdaderamente ya no lo amaba.

Cuando Naruto la dejó, su corazón se negó a andar más, sin ganas de amar tan solo se dedicó latir sin sentido hasta aquel día. Sólo se lanzó a correr y correr, sin ruta, sin destino fijo. Buscó desesperadamente la manera de llenar un gran vacío, pero ya no podía ver el cielo, ya no podía ver el sol. ¿Cómo podía la felicidad del Uzumaki torturarla de esa forma? Sentía que tocaba fondo cada vez que veía a Sakura y Naruto juntos.

Pero aquella última misión ó, mejor dicho, la charla compartida con Sasuke había removido de alguna manera esa sensación dentro de ella, la había liberado. Aquel día, en el que sus alas se desplegaron y sus horizontes se expandieron, fue tan duro como surcar el mar en un pequeño bote de papel, pero finalmente su voluntad y valor le dieron las fuerzas para creer nuevamente. Sí el perdón había sido su decreto, el olvido era ahora su orgulloso trofeo.

Al comprender esto sonrió sintiéndose fuerte, casi la pasa por alto cuando Sakura, cuando esta intentó detenerla en la avenida principal.

-Lo siento Sakura venía distraída –se disculpó sonriente la Hyuga, actitud que a la Haruno le resultó tétrica. No podía comprender como la peliazul podía ser tan amable con ella después de que media aldea rumoreaba que ella le había robado el novio a la ojiperla.

-No hay problema Hinata –dijo también con una sonrisa aunque forzada y luego se detuvo allí. Junto allí, si en ese atributo que le otorga una dosis extra de sensualidad a Hinata. Aunque sutilmente, la pelirosa poso sus ojos sobre los pechos de Hinata, esos que ella tanto envidiaba.

-Entonces… dime ¿qué se te ofrece? –continuó la ojiperla.

-Es solo que no hemos hablado en algún tiempo y yo… bueno quería saber si nosotras estamos bien –soltó la dama de ojos color jade. De alguna manera su corazón se angustiaba cuando veía a Hinata y era aun peor si ella estaba con Naruto. Era como culpa aunque la Haruno no sabría explicar el por qué.

-¿Humm? –Pronunció la primogénita confundida– El hecho de que no hayamos hablado por un tiempo no significa que este molesta contigo.

-¿En verdad? -replanteó la ninja médico mientras sentía un profundo alivio recorrerle el alma.

-En verdad, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la pelirosa la abrazó reconfortada y fue entonces cuando la peliazul aprovechó para susurrarle al oído– a menos que los lastimes pero estamos seguros de que eso no pasará, ¿verdad Sakura?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ella no permitiría que nadie la amenazara, y mucho menos, se dejaría intimidar por una "rarita".

-¡Ja! Quédate tranquila, yo sé cuidarlo bien –fanfarroneó buscando irritar a la Hyuga.

Como lo hiciste con Sasuke ¿no? –pensó inconscientemente ojiperla pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada discutir con la Haruno.

-Como digas Sakura –respondió y se despidió con la mano, molestando a la dama de cabello rosa por el simple hecho de no haber logrado que la Hyuga se enfadara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Antes de contestar sus rewies quiero darles un adelanto del cap que sigue para que me den sus predicciones así que diré que habrá 2 corazones rotos ambos cercanos a hinata y ahora si vamos a los rewie

**mangetsu hyuga**: aquí la continuación te dejo en suspenso pero no es tanto

**Magic ann love****:** oh si hinata es de un corazón muy puro por eso todos se habían aprovechado de ella y los viejos son sabios hay que escucharlos te pueden dar una sorpresa

**LaCrazyWriter:** antes de que sasuke aparezca en acción hinata tiene que arreglar algunas cosas pero te encantara

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** ohhh y espera al cap 8 es uno de mis favoritos te encantara nos seguimos leyendo

**JenSchiffer****:** sasuke lindo y tierno? mmm seguro debajo de la coraza hay un corazón espero que te siga gustando nos leemos pronto

**Suzu. xD**: solo tardo una semana y cada vez se pone mejor

**Liz:** estoy actualizando cada semana viernes o sábado excepto cuando actualizo mi propio fic (que por lo general es cada mes)


	6. El corazón de kiba

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap que espero disfruten

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El corazón de Kiba

Sakura estaba furiosa, pero peor aún, estaba realmente sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo la Hyuga tenía esas agallas? Siempre la había visto como la chica rara e introvertida, la que no tiene confianza en sí misma y le cuesta hablar con las personas sin ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear. Lo que la Haruno desconocía, por lo menos hasta ese momento, era que si algo de eso había existido en Hinata ahora era tan solo un mero e insignificante recuerdo. Para cuando la pelirosa quiso reaccionar la dama de ojos perlados ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

La peliazul se dirigió a su casa, entró a su alcoba y de una gaveta retiró los kunais y shuriken que había pedido prestados para su misión. Se dirigió esta vez al jardín, su madre no estaba, pero le había dejado una cesta con las flores que Hana necesitaba. Las tomó rápidamente y entonces vio que Hanabi la observaba.

-¿Las vas a llevar a la casa de los Inuzuka? –indagó con interés la menor de los Hyuga.

-Sí, ya me voy –exclamó la primogénita sin dar detalle alguno.

-¡Espera!

Hinata se volteó para mirar a su hermanita– ¿Qué pasa?

Hanabi no podía pedírselo, no podía rebajarse hasta ese nivel. No podía pedirle a Hinata que la llevase consigo para ver a Kiba. Muchos menos después de lo que había pasado ayer:

-_Puedo olerte Hanabi_ –dijo Kiba un poco cansado de la situación, al salía del Palacio del Hokage después de informar el retorno de su misión.

-_H-Hola Kiba-kun_ –saludo ella nerviosa.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ –indagó él cansado de que la menor de las Hyuga lo siguiera por todos lados.

-_Solo quería hablar contigo_ –señaló ella sonrojándose.

-_Entonces habla, dime por qué siempre me estás siguiendo_ –exigió él mirándola fijamente.

-_Bueno… yo… yo solo…_ –balbuceaba Hanabi sin poder soltar una palabra coherente.

-_Tsk olvídalo_ –decretó el Inuzuka impaciente y de inmediato dio media vuelta para continuar el camino hacia su casa y ver como estaba Akamaru.

Hanabi lo vio de espaldas, siempre lo veía de espaldas, siempre lo veía partir. Esta era su oportunidad, como podría autoproclamarse superior a su hermana si no era capaz siquiera de decir lo que había en su corazón. Era ahora ó nunca.

-_¡Me gustas Kiba-kun! _–gritó la pequeña de ojos perlados recolectando cada fibra de valor en su ser.

Kiba se detuvo, no es que no lo esperara. Era obvio para todos que Hanabi sentía algo por él, pero el Inuzuka realmente deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que ella entendiera por si misma que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-_Vete a casa Hanabi_ –sugirió él sin voltearse.

-_¡Mírame! _–Exigió ella mientras se nublaban sus ojos al entender que él no sería suyo– _Por favor solo mírame una vez más._

Kiba déjame entrar en tu corazón –suplicó ella en silencio mientras sus profundos ojos, notaban la frialdad en los del Inuzuka– yo solo deseo amarte ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué estás tan cerca y tan lejos?!

-_Hanabi sabes que yo no…_ –intentó explicar el castaño pero ella lo interrumpió.

-_Sin importar cuánto quiera alejarme no puedo_ –soltó ella dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas– _pero ya no puedo seguir mirándote desde lejos._

-_Lo siento Hanabi, pero estoy enamorado de alguien más_ –comentó él rompiéndole el corazón. Sin embargo, ella sabía bien de quien se trataba.

_-Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado_ –suplicó ella y luego acotó– _yo me parezco a ella._

-_Eso es lo que tú no entiendes… eres, en verdad, muy diferente a ella Hanabi_ –y tras esta palabras Kiba se marchó dejándola allí, inmersa en su dolor, rencor y celos.

Ahora estaba frente a su hermana quien se disponía a visitar la casa del hombre que ella amaba. Sentía que la sangre le hervía de odio, pero no había nada que hacer. Mostrarse molesta solo contentaría a Hinata, ó al menos eso pensó.

Hinata eres una idiota y aun así lo tienes todo –caviló furiosa– con esa mirada de mosquita muerta has logrado conseguir mucho más que yo con mis horas de arduo entrenamiento. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué nadie puede ver que soy mucho mejor que tú?!

-Bueno si no es nada, me voy –pronunció la peliazul sacando a la menor de las Hyuga de su transe.

-¡Humm, haz lo que quieras! –comentó Hanabi e ingresó a su casa azotando la puerta.

¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –Se preguntó la primogénita mientras tomaba la cesta– oh bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder con esta niña neurótica.

Y sin perder más tiempo emprendió el camino hacia la casa de su amigo a entregar el recado. Recordó lo sucedido con Sakura cuando estaba muy cerca de la casa de Kiba, caminó a paso firme sintiéndose poderosa, sintiéndose invencible. Tocó el timbre de la residencia de los Inuzuka y pronto Kiba abrió la puerta.

-¡Hinata! No te esperaba, creí que estabas en una misión –saludo emocionado su amigo.

-Hola Kiba. Volví anoche así que mi madre me pidió que trajera estas flores –informó sonriendo. A Kiba le tomo un segundo reaccionar, realmente se veía hermosa con ese atuendo y más maravillosa aun al cargando esas flores medicinales.

-Ya veo, pasa por favor –invitó él haciéndose a un lado.

-Gracias –pronunció ingresando al amplio jardín donde Hana estaba plantando algunas flores.

-Hinata ¿cómo has estado? –saludo la veterinaria.

-Bien Hana, ¿y tú? Aquí te traigo las flores que necesitabas –informó extendiéndole la cesta a lo que Hana se quitó los guantes de jardinería y tomo las flores.

-Estos es maravilloso, tu madre tiene las mejores flores medicinales de toda la Aldea –exclamó la hermana de Kiba y luego se excusó para ir a preparar la medicina de Akamaru.

-Vamos a tomar una taza de té –invitó Kiba.

-Claro –aceptó ella con una sonrisa ingresando al la sala.

De inmediato vio a Akamaru recostado en una esquina junto al sillón donde suele sentarse Kiba. Su pata estaba vendada pero a pesar del dolor, movió su cola al ver a Hinata allí. La peliazul se acercó al can y rasco detrás de su oreja, ella sabía bien que esto enloquecía al fiel peliblanco. Kiba los observó por un minuto con ternura y luego se fue a preparar el té.

Cuando volvió Hinata estaba sentada en un sillón, él se sentó donde acostumbraba y colocó sobre la pequeña mesa en el centro una bandeja con dos tazas de té y pequeños bollitos de canela. Hinata de inmediato tomo uno, provocando que Kiba sonriera, él sabía bien que esos eran sus favoritos.

-¿Cómo fue que Akamaru se quebró la pata? –indagó ella preocupada por el cuarto miembro de su equipo.

-Fue en realidad mi culpa, estábamos confiados en el camino de regreso y entonces nos atacaron de sorpresa. Akamaru se dio cuenta y me empujo hacia un lado para protegerme, pero allí fue cuando le quebraron la pata.

-¿Entonces tu solo los venciste?

-Bueno… yo… pues sí –respondió el sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Que bien Kiba, te felicito –alabo la ojiperla.

-Cambiando te tema… como has estado últimamente con lo de… –Kiba no se atrevió a nombrar a Naruto. No quería ponerla triste de nuevo.

-¿Con qué Kiba? –indagó curiosa sin entender a lo que el Inuzuka se refería.

-Tú sabes… de seguro ya lo habrás visto, está en todos lados, incluso a mi me dijo que quería hablar contigo – comentó él un poco molesto por la actitud del Uzumaki.

- Te refieres a Naruto, sí lo vi pero fue tan solo un momento –explicó ella sonriendo.

-No te ves triste –señaló él con sorpresa.

-¿Debería estarlo?

-¡No! No me mal entiendas, es una grata sorpresa… pero ¿esto significa que ya lo olvidaste?

-Esto es extraño… pero creo que nunca lo ame realmente.-

-Esto es maravilloso Hinata, realmente estupendo –soltó él emocionado.

-¿Ah sí? –cuestionó confundida.

-Sí, me alegra saber que ya no sufres por él y que él ya no ocupa ese lugar en tu corazón que tantos desearíamos –dijo sin darse cuenta y reaccionó tan solo cuando Hinata se sonrojo.

-Kiba… tú… – intentó formular la frase correctamente pero no lograba salir de su asombro.

-Hinata… siempre has sido mucho más que una amiga para mí, nos hemos apoyado mutuamente desde que ascendimos a genins. He visto en tus ojos una profunda mirada, una mirada tierna y compasiva y yo… yo siempre he sido tú amigo, tú mejor amigo porque sabía que amabas a Naruto –Kiba abrió su corazón como nunca antes ante los atentos ojos de la kunoichi– pero ahora que ya no sientes nada por él puedo decírtelo, Hinata yo… te amo.

-Kiba… yo –Hinata bajo rápidamente la mirada él era su mejor amigo, pero jamás había sentido nada por él y sabía bien que jamás lo sentiría; salir con él porque era la opción disponible no era mejor que lo que había hecho Naruto con ella, ó Sakura con Naruto. Ella no quería romper su corazón, pero ilusionarlo y luego defraudarlo sería romper su corazón de todas formas, lo mejor era ser sincera con él, aunque le duela– lo siento tanto, eres un gran chico, quizás el mejor que he conocido pero yo no te amo y no puedo fingir que sí solo para contentarte, eso no te hará feliz.

-Pero yo no quiero obligarte a que me ames, tal vez si tan solo me das una oportunidad yo podría… yo podría ser el hombre que te mereces.

…_Sí no eres feliz no puedes hacer a otros felices, si estas triste solo logras que los que te aprecian se preocupen por ti y eventualmente se entristezcan también…_

Las palabras de Onoki retumbaban en su mente, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo necesitaba valor, ese mismo valor que Sasuke Uchiha había sembrado en ella.

-No se trata de lo que merezco, no se trata de lo que debo hacer ser sino de lo que quiero.

-Entonces no me quieres –deliberó Kiba con angustia en su voz.

-Sí te quiero pero no como tú deseas –explicó ella con delicadeza y luego recordó– además, mi hermana… creo que le gustas.

-Ya lo sé pero es lo mismo, no la quiero ella es muy diferente del tipo de mujer que me gusta, ella es altanera soberbia y caprichosa.-

Hinata rio un poco cubriéndose con la mano para que Kiba no lo notara pero fue imposible.

-¿Ahora te ríes de mi? –preguntó a modo de broma, él sabía que ella jamás se burlaría de él.

-Claro que no, me rio de mi hermana, ella cree que es Dios –soltó mientras se reía abiertamente y Kiba se le sumaba olvidando la tristeza. Ella había sido honesta con él y él se sentía feliz porque, a pesar de no haber ganado una novia, tampoco había perdido a su amiga.

-La medicina ya esta lista –anunció orgullosa Hana ingresando a la sala y untando el ungüento en la pata de Akamaru.

-Con eso estarás bien amigo –manifestó Kiba alegre.

-Sí, para mañana ya estarás como nuevo –agregó la jounin mientras terminaba de vendar al perro de su hermano.

-Será mejor que me vaya, debo ir a la casa de Kurenai-sensei –acotó la peliazul poniéndose de pie – ¿quieres venir?

-Iré mañana cuando Akamaru se sienta mejor –indicó Kiba sonriéndole, y luego sugirió– el sábado abra una gran fiesta ya que es el cumpleaños de Tsunade… ¿quieres que Shino y yo te pasemos a buscar?

-Claro sería genial, ¡nos vemos el sábado! –saludó sonriéndole y al instante emprendió el viaje rumbo a la casa de la Yuhi.

Ya en la casa de Kurenai la conversación se daba de manera natural.

-Te veo muy alegre Hinata y eso me hace feliz, pero desconozco los motivos –dijo la dama de ojos carmesí.

-Bueno tal vez debería estar decepcionada de mi misma porque como trate a mi hermana, pero tan solo hice lo que sentía.

-Ella debió ser más amable… por cierto ¿ya sabes que te pondrás el sábado?

-No, debo comprar algún kimono, no tengo ninguno de verano. Todos tienen mangas largas y son de telas gruesas.

-Vamos ahora –sugirió emocionada la jounin.

-Pero ¿y Azuma? –cuestiono Hinata preocupada por el hijo de su maestra.

-¿Creías que estaba dormido? Ino se lo llevo al parque hace como una hora –informó Kurenai.

-Ya veo, eso significa que Shikamaru aun no ha regresado –deliberó ella.

-Shikamaru estará de vuelta en la aldea para el cumpleaños de Tsunade, de seguro vendrá con acompañante –insinuó pícaramente la sensei.

-Es increíble que la Hokage le de permiso para ausentarse por esos periodos de tiempo.

-¿Quién dice que lady-Tsunade le da permiso?

- ¡¿Quieres decir que se marcha sin permiso?!

-Bueno al principio buscaba excusas tontas para ir a Suna, ahora simplemente desaparece cuando quiere. Siempre tiene una forma de engañar a los guardias de Konoha, no por nada lo llaman el genio de la hoja.

-¿Y usted cree que eso está bien?

-Por supuesto. Sí él es más feliz allá ¿por qué quedarse aquí?

-Porque aquí están sus amigos su familia… –Hinata ya no sabía si hablaba de sí misma o del Nara.

-Su familia y amigos quieren que él sea feliz, el único que lo necesita aquí es Azuma y creo que esa es la única razón por la que verdaderamente se queda.

-¿Y lady Tsunade?

-Bueno ella quiere asesinarlo cada vez que lo ve, pero al ser tiempos tan pacíficos, solo lo requiere cuando hay que planear una emboscada o una misión de rango S, así que realmente no le presta mucha atención.

-Sensei…

-¿Sí?

-Vamos por mi kimono.

-Claro, ¡vamos!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

se lo que están pensando qua paso? Actualización en viernes bueno es posible que mañana no pueda conectarme asi que aprovecho para subir porque se lo desesperante que es esperar la actualización

**mangetsu hyuga**: como ya esta terminado actualizo cada semana excepto cuando actualizo mi fic "luna" (el cual si escribo yo )

**Magic ann love****:** jejeje eso es lo quería que me dijeran pero ahora ya saben quien rompió el corazón de quien y no te preocupes sakura tendrá su merecido

**LaCrazyWriter:** tu tranquila esto va con seguridad hinata y sasuke pasan tiempo de calidad juntos lo que afianza el fic aguanta un poco

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** aqui está el próximo y si sigo con mi bloqueo leeras muy pronto el cap 8 te encanta lo aseguro

**JenSchiffer****:** espero que este cap te guste tanto como me gusto a mi y espera a ver la nueva actitud de hinata la amaras

** 1**: aquí esta disfrútala


	7. El cumpleaños de Tsunade

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap que espero disfruten

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**El cumpleaños de Tsunade**

Hinata y Kurenai habían pasado toda la tarde del día de ayer en busca de un atuendo adecuado. Habían recorrido varios negocios hasta dar con lo que buscaban. Ambas había elegido y comprado kimonos finos y elegantes, Kurenai había convencido a su estudiante de que comprara uno olor carmesí mientras ella había elegido uno color verde esmeralda para sí misma.

Y ahora la madre de Hinata cepillaba el cabello de su hija mayor mientras la menor se quejaba.

-No es justo yo quiero ir –insistía Hanabi.

-No es correcto que llegues a una fiesta sin invitación –le dijo amablemente mientras armaba un sencillo peinado sobre el cabello de la primogénita.

-Pero tú y papá no quieren ir, déjenme tomar su lugar –solicitó la pequeña Hyuga.

-¡Claro que no! Ninguna hija mía asistirá a una fiesta a la cual no fue invitada –reprochó Hiashi duramente callando el escándalo de su hija menor.

-Sí papá –dijo sin más remedio, si había alguien a quien ella respetaba ese era su padre.

-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad cuando seas chunnin, por cierto Hinata… Neji está listo no lo hagas esperar –exclamó firmemente el líder del clan.

-Ya casi termino –acotó su esposa apresurándose con los últimos detalles.

-No te preocupes mamá, Neji puede ir sin mí padre… Kiba y Shino vendrán por mí –señaló ella respetuosamente.

-De acuerdo, solo no llegues tarde y no avergüences a nuestra familia –resolvió el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata no dijo más nada pero estaba tan cansada de ser menospreciada por su padre que le hubiese encantado mandarlo al demonio. Su madre, atenta como siempre lo notó e inventó una escusa para deshacerse de Hanabi.

-¿Hija podrías por favor empezar a preparar la cena? Tu padre se ve cansado y de seguro quiere cenar temprano.

-Ya que –respondió después de un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras finales a su hermana– no arruines la fiesta.

-Tu padre es un poco tosco a veces pero te aseguro que no lo dijo con mala intensión –manifestó su madre.

-Siempre es lo mismo mamá, no puedes ocultarlo más, él jamás me considerará apta –soltó la peliazul inconforme por la relación que mantenía con su padre.

-No te preocupes, algún día se dará cuenta de lo maravillosas que son tus habilidades y te hará líder del clan.

-No estaba hablando del clan mamá…

-¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿para qué crees que tu padre no te considera apta?

-Para ser su hija.

-Eso no es verdad, él te quiere… a su manera –intentó justificar la mujer pero fue inútil, nada le quitaría a la ojiperla esa idea de la mente.

-¿Mamá donde guardas la sal? –interrumpió Hanabi desorientada, ya que nunca realizaba tareas domesticas.

-Está bien Hanabi, Hinata ya está lista –indicó con una sonrisa– ahora yo continuare con la cena.

En ese instante el timbre de la residencia Hyuga sonó. Kiba y Shino habían llegado por ella.

-Ya me voy –se despidió la kunoichi aunque tan solo su madre le devolvió el saludo. Abrió la puerta y sin siquiera ver a sus amigos la cerró.

-Vaya que tienes prisa –soltó Shino.

Vaya que está hermosa, diría yo –pensó Kiba, comentario que por supuesto no hizo.

-Sí, no quiero que lleguemos tarde –explicó ella saludando a sus amigos.

-Bueno entonces en marcha –pronunció alegremente el Inuzuka y los tres se pusieron en marcha rumbo al lugar donde los festejos se llevarían a cabo.

-¿Ese kimono es nuevo? –preguntó Kiba al no sentir el aroma de Hinata impregnado en él.

-Sí, sí lo es. Lo compre ayer, Kurenai-sensei me acompañó y termino comprando uno también.

-¿Salieron a la tarde? Porque ayer vi a Ino paseando a Azuma –curioseó Shino.

-Sí, supongo que hoy la madre de Chouji cuidará de azuma durante la fiesta –imaginó la peliazul y sin darse cuenta llegaron a destino.

La fiesta no había empezado aun, cuando el equipo de Kurenai apareció, nadie imagino que Hinata exhibiría tan elegante atuendo. Tenten, Temari, Ino y Sakura se encontraban charlando y al igual que todos desviaron la mirada para ver a los recién llegados. La Haruno esbozó una mueca al verla, aun estaba molesta, muy molesta. Tanto que cuando la peliazul se acercó a ellas, dejando que Kiba y Shino se fueran con los chicos, soltó un comentario de mal gusto.

-Hay ciertas larvas que se esfuerzan en vano, ya que nunca llegarán a ser mariposas –dijo mirándola fijamente. Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por el grosero comentario y solo Temari reaccionó.

-Y hay gusanos que se creen mariposas pero ni siquiera son larvas –señaló la kunoichi de Suna mirando fríamente a la pelirosa quien solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia y fue hasta donde estaba Naruto para tomarlo del brazo, como de costumbre, él la abrazó sin saber lo sucedido.

-Lo siento Hinata, está un poco extraña desde que sale con Naruto –se disculpó Ino por la desagradable conducta de su amiga.

-Está bien Ino, no te preocupes –dijo Hinata sin embargo las palabras de la dama de ojos jade la habían herido un poco. No es que ella no pudiese soportar el comentario sino que ya era un acumulamiento de cosas, las palabras de su padre, las de su hermana y ahora las de Sakura.

-Vamos al baño Hina –solicitó amablemente Tenten queriendo sacarla de ahí al ver sus ojos un poco vidriosos.

-¿Deberíamos ir con ellas? –indagó la Yamanaka al ver como se alejaban las kunoichis.

-No, dales tiempo –sugirió la Sabuko.

La castaña y la peliazul habían estado ya veinte minutos en el baño, la primogénita no había dejado caer ni una sola lágrima y Tenten, quien tan solo quería que su amiga se desahogara, incitaba a dejar salir el llanto para que la angustia no se acumule en su pecho. La Hyuga no sabía porque esas estúpidas palabras habían logrado herirla así, se sentía sensible e insegura de nuevo, su mente pedía a gritos que la nueva Hinata apareciera pero el temor se había apoderado de su corazón. Parecía que solo cuando había estado con Sasuke su corazón se había llenado de valor.

-Puedes llorar si quieres, está bien –invitaba Tenten.

-No quiero.

-Sakura estuvo mal y fue muy inmadura al ir a abrazar a Naruto de esa manera –continuó Tenten sin darse cuenta de que solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera con Naruto, es su novio después de todo.

Temari ingresó en ese momento al baño, ya a todos afuera se les había asignado sus respectivos asientos para cenar y tan solo faltaban Tenten y Hinata así que Ino se había ofrecido para a ir a ver qué pasaba, pero Temari la detuvo argumentando que sería mejor que ella se quedara con la Haruno, quien tan solo se mostro indiferente ante la conversación.

-No, no es así ella debió respetar tus sentimientos –refutó Tenten.

Al ver la imagen le pareció patética. Temari consideraba a Hinata una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha y allí se encontraba, sentada en el suelo, ensuciando su kimono y a punto de arruinar su maquillaje.

-¿Te duele Hinata? ¿Te sentiste vulnerable acaso? –preguntó la kunoichi de Suna en un tono sínico.

-¿Qué haces Temari? Tú la defendiste hace un instante –soltó molesta y sorprendida la castaña.

-¡Respóndeme! –exigió la rubia haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la dama de las armas.

-Bueno… yo… –murmuró sin sentido la Hyuga mientras sus ojos se nublaban nuevamente.

-¿Te duele que Sakura este con Naruto? ¿Qué lo bese y abrace cuando ella quiera? –continuó hostilmente la Sabuko.

-N-no –respondió ella tartamudeando mientras contenía esas amenazadoras lágrimas.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Ya déjala! –ordenaba sin éxito Tenten.

-¿No? –Inquirió burlonamente haciendo referencia a la respuesta de la Hyuga– ¿entonces te molesto que se refiriera a ti como una niña pequeña?

-Sí –dijo en voz baja dejando caer una pequeña lágrima.

-¿Te molestó porque sentiste que nada valió la pena? ¿Por qué tu progreso no fue tomado en cuenta? –siguió con más violencia cada vez.

-Sí –dijo mientras varias lágrimas seguían el camino de las primeras.

-¡Te molestó porque ella desenterró a la vieja Hinata, pero la verdad es que solo tú fuiste la responsable de dejarla salir! –acusó cruelmente.

-¡Temari! –regañó la dama de ojos café.

-¡Cállate! –le respondió la rubia por primera vez desde que inició la conversación.

-¿Te duele lo que digo yo ahora? ¿Te duele más de lo que te dolieron las palabras de Sakura? –indagó aun con cinismo.

-¡Sí! –gritó Hinata entre sollozos.

-Y ahora se alejan de nosotras sin remedio –pronuncio Temari con voz maternal.

-¿Qué…? –susurró la peliazul.

-¿Qué… dices? –Indagó aun furiosa Tenten.

-Algunas palabras nacen, algunas palabras mueren y algunas palabras viven en tu interior –comenzó a explicar la Sabuko apuntando con el dedo índice el corazón de Hinata.

-¿Mi… interior…? –repitió la peliazul llevándose la mano al corazón.

-Cuando crees que todo se detiene, cuando crees que mueres entonces… ellas se transforman en valor. Ahora camina, adelante… deja salir a las que te dañan y conserva las que añoras, ellas se convertirán en tu fuerza. Nunca las olvides, gracias a ellas has crecido, te has hecho más fuerte. Cree en las palabras que mejor guarda tu corazón, ten fe en esas palabras y nunca más dudes de ti –concluyo extendiéndole la mano, a lo que la ojiperla se levantó de golpe y la abrazó sorprendiendo a la rubia; luego Tenten las abrazo a las dos la kunoichi de Suna completó la idea– las palabras que se alejan jamás tendrán la fuerza para dañar tu corazón.

-Gracias Temari –soltó la peliazul secándose las lágrimas– Debemos volver a la fiesta ahora

-Primero lávate la cara –sugirió la Sabuko.

-Y déjame hacer mi magia –dijo Tenten sacando maquillaje de su bolso.

-Mientras tanto cuéntanos Temari ¿cuáles fueron esas palabras que te dijo Shikamaru y quedaron en tu corazón? –curioseo Hinata mientras la rubia se ruborizaba.

Al cabo de cinco minutos las dos kunoichis volvían con una Hinata más radiante, más segura y más motivada que nunca. Las cuatro kunoichi de Konoha compartían la mesa con Naruto, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji y Lee. La ojiperla tomó su asiento como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Vaya que se tardaron –exclamó la pelirosa fingiendo que nada había pasado. Ino le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-Bueno sabes cómo es esto Sakura, la belleza lleva su tiempo –señaló Tenten.

-No a todas… –insinuó la dama de ojos color jade.

- ¿Hablan de cuánto tiempo tardan en arreglarse? –se metió Lee con entusiasmo.

-Deberías intentar esperar a Sakura, apuesto que tarda más tiempo que Shino en finalizar sus frases –acotó imprudentemente Naruto provocando que la Haruno lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-¡No te metas en conversaciones ajenas! –regañó la pelirosa, mientras todos, en especial las chicas, aun reían por el comentario del Uzumaki.

-Vaya que mujer más violenta… –soltó Shikamaru.

Sin embargo no se compara a… –pensó luego dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Temari.

-¡Tenten debes probar este curri! Es rejuvenecedor –señaló con entusiasmo el moreno de cejas pronunciadas. Todos sabían que desde hacía un tiempo, Rock Lee sentía algo por Tenten pero no se animaba a decirle nada y eso funcionaba para ella quien estaba enamorada del misterioso y siempre apuesto: Neji Hyuga.

-Claro Lee, ahora lo pruebo –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Neji no le dio importancia a lo que pasaba con sus compañeros de equipo.

La conversación siguió su curso normal durante la cena. La mirada de Sakura no había perdido intensidad, aun se la notaba furiosa. Lo que más le molestaba era que Hinata no se mostraba intimada ó nerviosa, sino que muy por el contrario la veía fijo cuando ella le lanzaba esa amenazadora mirada. De pronto, las luces bajaron un poco y música de salón comenzó a oírse.

A lo lejos de la mesa donde ellos se encontraban pudo verse a Guy-sensei levantándose eufóricamente de su asiento y haciendo unos extraños pasos de baile para animar a su alumno.

-Vamos Lee esta es tu oportunidad de sacar afuera el espíritu de la juventud –le gritó guiñándole el ojo.

Lee se puso de pie al instante y le extendió la mano a Tenten– ¿Me concedes el honor de ser mi compañera de baile? Tenten miró Neji quien no mostro expresión alguna en el rostro, cosa que enfureció a la dama de las armas.

-Claro Lee –accedió ella sin más remedio.

-Hinata, ¿quieres bailar? –invitó Kiba.

-¡Claro que no! Hinata bailará conmigo –determinó Neji poniéndose de pie. Él no iba a permitir que ningún intento de perro se atreviera a coquetear con la primogénita del clan. Así que la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la pista.

-Vamos a bailar también Sakura –invitó emocionado el Uzumaki.

-No, no tengo ganas –respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-No voy a decirte nada –pronunció Shikamaru sin mirar a Temari.

-Ya sé, es demasiado problemático para ti hacer dos pasos de baile coordinados –se burló la Sabuko sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Tsk no es que no sepa cómo, es solo que es muy aburrido –se defendió el Nara.

-Eres un vago sin remedio –indicó ella y al instante diviso a Kiba sentado mirando con molestia a Neji quien le había arrebatado su pareja de baile y entonces le dijo– Kiba, baila conmigo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó sorprendido y molesto el genio de la hoja.

El desorientado Inuzuka miró a la kunoichi de Suna aun más atónito que Shikamaru y solo atino a decirle– claro…

De inmediato la rubia tomo del brazo al Inuzuka y lo condujo hasta la pista de baile. Ella sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Había calculado tres canciones, eso es el tiempo que le llevaría lograr que todo tuviese su ritmo normal.

Que comience el primer round –pensó Temari al comenzar a bailar con Kiba.

En la mesa las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué paso Shikamaru? Te sustituyó rápido ¿no? –bravuconeaba Ino entre risitas.

-Debiste invitarla a bailar cuando tuviste la oportunidad –agregó Chouji.

-Tsk como si me importara –soltó orgulloso el Nara.

-Bueno no parece que no te importara –continuó la Yamanaka.

-¡Que problemática! –soltó Shikamaru aunque en verdad no se refería precisamente a Ino.

-Por cierto Ino ¿dónde está Sai? –indagó el Akimichi.

-En una misión, justo ahora le tenían que asignar una… empiezo a creer que nunca tendré una oportunidad con él –soltó cansada por la espera.

-¿Oportunidad de qué? Ino, Sai no entiende a dónde va el mundo cuando no está en una misión, solo dile que te gusta –sugirió la pelirosa.

-Además aun falta el festival de invierno –acotó Shino.

-Oh eres tú Shino había olvidado que estabas aquí –exclamó Naruto al notar al misterioso Aburame.

-No me sorprende –respondió el manipulador de insectos.

-Oí que será un festival importante de gala, y que todos debemos usar mascaras –agregó el Nara sin despegar la vista de la pista de baile.

-¿Mascaras? ¿Para qué? –indagó desorientado Naruto.

-Para conservar el misterio y el romance –explicó Ino con corazoncitos en los ojos al imaginar a Sai en un smoking con un ramo de flores.

En ese momento la canción termina y al instante empieza otra, el Inuzuka sigue con el plan que la Sabuko le había relatado al oído y se coloca detrás de Hinata justo cuando Neji se distrae, producto de que la rubia de Suna le toca el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Bailas conmigo Neji? –solicitó la dama de la Arena.

-Pero… estoy bailando con… –quiso exclamar pero cuando volteó a ver a su prima esta ya estaba bailando con Kiba. Intentó acercarse a ellos para separarlos pero Temari se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano y posando su otra mano sobre el hombro del shinobi.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó algo indignado mientras bailaba, torpemente debido a los nervios que la situación le habían provocado, con ella.

-Te salvo de la humillación. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se vería que Neji Hyuga no dejara que su prima bailara con su compañero de equipo, con su mejor amigo? –insinuaba Temari mirando seriamente al shinobi.

-Bueno… tienes razón pero él la quiere como algo más que una "amiga", si entiendes lo que digo –comentó molesto el Hyuga.

-¿Y crees que ella siente lo mismo hacia él?

-No.

-¿Entonces de qué te preocupas? –respondió ella tornando a Neji en un estado pensativo.

Round dos completado –pensó la rubia mirando por sobre el hombro de Neji a Shikamaru quien se veía realmente molesto.

¡No solo Kiba, ahora también Neji! –caviló hirviendo de celos. Si la cosa seguía así pronto todos entrarían envueltos en sombras, y no precisamente porque era de noche.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron cuando termino la pieza que Kiba y Hinata estaban bailando. De golpe, la Sabuko soltó la mano de Neji tomó la Lee, quien estaba tan eufórico que la hizo girar al instante pensando que aun se trataba de Tenten.

Cuando el especialista en taijutsu vio que era otra mujer se sorprendió por la rapidez del cambio. Él era un caballero por sobre todas las cosas, y no dejaría a una mujer sola en la pista de baile solo porque no era su compañera. Así que continuó bailando con ella y, aunque debo confesar que se desilusionó un poco al ver a Neji bailando con Tenten, no dejo de ponerle energía a sus excéntricos pasos de baile ni por un segundo.

Shikamaru sentía una ira asesina que lo invadía. Cómo podía ser esto, él la había invitado a la fiesta y ella estaba bailando con todos menos con el Nara.

-Ino vamos a bailar ordenó –el manipulador de sombras.

-¿No deberías pedírmelo cortésmente?

-Solo vamos a bailar, ¡ahora! –insistió como un niño pequeño.

-Sí lo haces para darle celos a Temari no te va a funcionar –se burlaba la Yamanaka.

-¡¿Me puedes, querida amiga, acompañar hasta la pista de baile por favor?! –soltó con molestia en su voz.

-Claro Shikamaru, solo debiste haberlo pedido antes –siguió ella pero esta vez se puso de pie y antes de saberlo, el Nara la había arrastrado hasta la pista de baile.

Temari sonrió victoriosa al ver a Ino y Shikamaru acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban para comenzar a bailar.

Ya casi termina el round tres Nara, ¿qué harás después? –pensó la jounin. En ese momento la melodía cesó para dar pasó a la siguiente canción. En ese momento, la rubia sintió como una mano se posaba en su espada.

-¿Me la prestas un rato Lee? –solicitó él sin perder su orgullo.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy una cosa –refutó mientras Ino y Lee bailaban la pieza lenta de la noche. Al igual que Neji y Tenten y Kiba y Hinata.

-Ya lo sé –dijo mientras la abrazaba finalizando así el round tres.

Su plan había sido un éxito para Tenten, Kiba y para ella misma. Pero algo inusual le sucedía a Hinata. Si bien no tenía problema en bailar ese tipo de música con Kiba sentía que le faltaba algo. Era el lugar y el momento correcto, pero la persona equivocada. Hubiese deseado desde el fondo de su corazón poder sentirse tan a gusto con su amigo como se había sentido con Sasuke, pero comenzaba a creer que, si bien ella seguía creciendo y aprendiendo de las personas que la rodeaban, sin Sasuke siempre le faltaría algo.


	8. Un minuto más

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Si, se que odian y están en su derecho yo me odiaría si fuera ustedes pero bueno en mi defensa solo diré murió mi computadora

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Un minuto más**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que la fiesta había concluido y solo la decadencia había acompañado los interminables días de Hinata. Su padre estaba cada vez más convencido de que las habilidades de su hija mayor eran una burla hacia el clan entero. Se empeñaba en recordárselo todo el tiempo, a pesar de las constates quejas de su esposa en los momentos de intimidad.

Hanabi estaba más caprichosa que nunca, sentía que solo marcando bien, su superioridad por sobre la mísera existencia de su hermana, ganaría el reconocimiento definitivo de su clan, su asenso seguro a chunnin y hasta el amor de Kiba. Sakura despreciaba públicamente a Naruto ante cualquier acción de este que ella considerara bochornosa. Obviamente, la situación cambiaba cuando la Hyuga estaba presente.

La peliazul se fue encerrando más y más en sí misma. Ya no experimentaba ninguna emoción, no porque no pudiese, sino porque se había cansado de sentir. Todo lo que el mundo exterior tenía para ella era dolor, rencor, celos y soledad. Una soledad tan infinita que pensó que sería mejor no buscarle una explicación. Todos notaron el cambio rotundo en la kunoichi pero ella no dio esclarecimiento alguno, ni siquiera a Kurenai. La seriedad y serenidad que mostraban su rostro solo escondían un profundo caos interno. El retroceso era muy claro.

Ahora la dama caminaba por las calles mientras el cielo de Konoha se ensuciaba con nubes de tormenta. Todos corrían a refugiarse, todos menos ella. Entró en una pequeña cafetería de aspecto aun mas desarreglado que la propia Hyuga. Se sentó en una mesa para dos, junto al sucio ventanal que daba hacia la calle y pidió un té verde con dos galletitas de avena.

Quiso recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió algo agradable, calor, afecto cualquier cosa. Entonces lo recordó, el atardecer era hermoso aquel día en el que pudo ver lo que había en el corazón del Uchiha. Sonrió al recordar que mañana sería el día del recuentro, deseo poder volver a sentirse viva ante los ojos negros del shinobi. Miró hacia la calle sin mirar en verdad, casi no se dio cuenta cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre las calles de la Aldea hasta que el olor a tierra mojada llego a ella.

La campanilla que resonaba en la entrada del lugar, llamó su atención y la condujo al mundo real. Sakura y Naruto estaban empapados en la entrada de la cafetería y sin siquiera notar a la ojiperla tomaron asiento en la mesa que estaba delante de ella.

-Si te hubieses apurado no nos hubiésemos empapado –reprochaba molesta la dama de ojos color jade.

-Pero Sakura, fuiste tú la quiso salir de compras –se defendía el rubio.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa que llueva, Naruto? –indagó ella con sarcasmo.

-Claro que no… yo solo digo que tu sabía que llovería –explicó el Uzumaki intentando no generar un conflicto.

-Como sea… ahora debemos esperar en este mugroso lugar hasta que pase la tormenta –continuaba quejándose la Haruno.

-No es tan malo, podemos aprovechar a comer algo –señaló con optimismo el Jinchuriki.

-Como si yo fuera a comer lo que preparan aquí –soltó la chunnin.

-Vamos no es tan malo –dijo él mirando el menú y luego ordeno algo de leche y galletas de chocolate y almendra.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

-Claro que sí, tengo hambre.

-Vas a quedar como Chouji.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Chouji?

-Bueno que esta gordo, obviamente.

-Pero es un gran chico.

-Pero nunca tendrá una novia si sigue comiendo así, justo como tú estás comiendo ahora.

-Entonces… ¿tú no me querrías si fuera gordo?

-Bueno… es diferente.

-¿Cómo es diferente?

-Yo no te quiero por cómo te ves.

-¿Entonces me quieres por lo que soy?

-Sí, más o menos.

-No suenas muy convencida.

-Sí, te quiero por cómo eres Naruto. Aunque a veces me gustaría que no fueras tan hiperactivo, y ruidoso. Tú sabes, alguien más conservador y cuidadoso. Aunque me gusta como proteges lo que quieres y que seas constante y no te rindas nunca.

-Cuando hablas así… me cuesta entender lo que dices en verdad.

Hinata se puso de pie y Sakura fue la primera en verla. Se acerco hasta la puerta pasando por la mesa de los ninjas, aun conservaba esa sonrisa en el rostro. Esa que el recuerdo de Sasuke le había traído.

-Hinata, no sabía que estabas aquí –soltó sorprendido el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué haces? Si sales afuera te mojaras –advirtió la Haruno al notar que esa era la intensión de la ojiperla.

-No me molesta arruinar mi cabello Sakura –dijo aun sonriendo y se fue, dejando una vez más a una irritada pelirosa con la palabra en la boca.

Hinata fue a su casa tomó un baño para entrar en calor y luego se dispuso a dormir. Entre nubes azules de terciopelo se escondía una misteriosa figura, tan extraña como familiar se le hacía, ella gritaba mientras vagaba camino a su encuentro pero no la podía alcanzar, esta se alejaba más y más sin notar que era perseguida. Los gritos sordos de la kunoichi no la alcanzaban, sus pequeños pasos se volvían inútiles ante la inmensidad de esa figura desconocida. Hasta que de golpe, se detuvo, se giró para mirar a la peliazul y abriendo sus brillantes ojos rojos dijo– _Aun cuando la noche te aísle en la oscuridad, pronto pasara el hoy, y estarás fascinada con el mañana _–llenando el alma de Hinata de una paz infinita. La kunoichi cerró los ojos porque el brillo carmesí comenzaba a lastimarle la vista y los volvió abrir lentamente para encontrarse en su cama.

¿Qué fue eso? –Se preguntó para sí misma sintiéndose rejuvenecida– Tengo ganas de ser yo, pero me enoja reflexionar sobre algo que sé que aun no entenderé. ¿Por qué me siento tan bien? –y al instante lo recordó mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par– hoy es el día, hoy te volveré a ver y todo será mucho mejor que ayer.

Se vistió rápido, cepilló sus dientes y cabello, no había tiempo que perder, no quería hacerlo esperar. Tomó un panecillo y su mochila, la cual tenía lista del día anterior, y salió corriendo de su casa haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de su hermana, quien se quejaba porque ese había sido el último panecillo.

Ni siquiera volteó a verla, corrió hasta llegar a la entrada y entonces se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna excusa para salir de la Aldea. Fue allí que recordó lo que su sensei le había comentado hacia ya unas semanas.

…_al principio buscaba excusas tontas para ir a Suna, ahora simplemente desaparece cuando quiere. Siempre tiene una forma de engañar a los guardias de Konoha, no por nada lo llaman el genio de la hoja…_

Eso es –pensó y de inmediato realizo un jutsu de transformación. Se acercó hacia los guardias que al verla se podían imaginar lo que sucedería después.

-¿No me digas que quieres irte de nuevo?

-Así es –respondió ella.

-¡Pero llegaste ayer! Y todavía me duele el orgullo por la trampa del otro día.

-Esto es problemático pero podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas –exclamó Hinata imitando la voz del Nara.

-¿De todas maneras te irás verdad?

-Sí.

-Ya que… pasa Shikamaru –accedieron los guardias cansados de ser timados por el manipulador de sombras.

Lo había logrado. Había salido de la aldea sin que nadie supiera que ella había salido. No tardo más de quince minutos en llegar al lugar pactado. El cielo de la mañana se veía tan gris como el del día anterior. ¿Acaso llovería nuevamente?

Espero unos minutos, extrañada por la tardanza del shinobi. Sus ilusiones comenzaron a desmoronarse lentamente con el correr de las horas.

Quizás lo olvidaste -pensó poniéndose de pie, y fue entonces que sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –preguntó el poseedor del Sharingan sonriéndole.

-¡Sasuke! –soltó ella emocionada de verlo.

-Perdona la demora, el viaje se hizo más largo de lo que imagine –se disculpó él al notar que la kunoichi llevaba varias horas esperándolo.

-No hay problema –dijo la peliazul al sentirse como en casa.

-Vamos adentro. Debo activar este jutsu para que nadie pueda encontrarme –solicitó él y al instante ambos ingresaron al lugar.

El Uchiha extendió el pergamino con el que había vuelto de su viaje sobre una pequeña mesa en la parte superior de la cabaña. Realizo varios sellos de mano y efectúo un jutsu de sellado, cubriendo no solo la zona de la cabaña, sino que también, los alrededores.

-Vaya, eso llevo más chakra del que pensé –admitió él.

-¿Estas cansado?

-No, solo sorprendido y hambriento.

-Bueno, pensé que podrías llegar hambriento de tu viaje así que te traje algo –explicó ella abriendo su mochila y sacando una gran lonchera llena de sándwiches, bolas de arroz y pequeñas albóndigas.

-Eso se ve muy bien –manifestó Sasuke al ver la prolijidad con la que estaba organizada la lonchera –pero no tenías porque hacerlo.

-No fue problema –señaló ella mientras ambos compartían los alimentos.

-Entonces cuéntame… ¿qué hay de nuevo en Konoha?

-No mucho, todo sigue igual. Hubo una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de Tsunade.

-De seguro estaba lleno de shinobis de alto rango.

-Sí, así fue y ahora se acerca el festival de invierno.

-El festival de invierno es una burla en Konoha, todos lo toman como un segundo día de San Valentín.

-Yo creo que es bonito. Poder ver la nieve cayendo mientras compartes una taza de chocolate con alguien especial… –comenzó a relatar mientras el Uchiha la miraba atentamente– bueno llámame tonta, pero creo que esas cosas simples, son las que más disfruto.

-¿Alguna vez has ido con alguien al festival? –indagó mientras entendía que ella no quería flores o chocolates, solo quería a alguien especial con quien compartir sus días, justo como él.

-No con alguien especial, bueno siempre voy con Kiba y Shino que son especiales de cierta forma.

-Ya veo, yo no podría ir ni aunque quisiera, no puedo entrar a la Aldea.

-Este año el festival será de gala con mascaras, así que si quisieras podrías ocultar tu rostro.

El Uchiha comprendió de inmediato que ella no hablaba de mas, y fue entonces cuando sintió inquietud, lo podría intentar al menos una vez. Al menos para ver si era tan grandioso como la peliazul lo describía.

-Bueno me gustaría ir aunque no tengo razones para hacerlo –expuso con orgullo.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? –indagó ella, sin darse cuenta estaba invitando al Uchiha a una cita.

-Claro… es decir, sería interesante. Además no puedo estar completamente solo, sería sospechoso –se corrigió él notando que estaba más emocionado de lo que debería.

-Entonces te conseguiré un traje y una máscara para esa noche.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

-Bueno no muy interesante pero tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

-Ya veo ¿encontraste respuestas?

-No, solo más y más preguntas –admitió él, y esa costumbre que adquirieron la primera vez que abrieron sus corazones se transformo en ritual.

-¿Te sientes solo?

-Sí y sé que tú lo sabes porque tú te sientes igual…

-Pero ahora es distinto…

-Porque estás conmigo…

-Sí, y aunque este rodeada por muchas personas, incluso por las que me aprecian…

-Te sigues sintiendo sola porque…

-Creo que en verdad ningunos de ellos siente como yo…

-Salvo yo.

Se miraron mutuamente al percibirlo, frente a ellos estaba el espejo del otro. Y por extraño que parezca, todo dolor se vuelve soportable si es compartido. Era como prometer lo soñado, era como alcanzar el deseo. ¿Sus miserias compartidas, por alguien que había aprendido de las cicatrices de la vida, podrían transformarse en felicidad? ¿Sería aquel maravilloso sentimiento eterno si pudieran prolongar su tiempo juntos? Lo que ahora no se valora después ya no existe, y ambos poseían la sabiduría como para deducir el valor de lo que compartían aunque no sabían que eso, se llamaba amor.

Desgraciadamente, ambos sabían también que ese agradable momento estaba por llegar a su final. Ella se puso de pie lo que significó, para Sasuke, una clara amenaza de que en breve abandonaría el lugar y lo dejaría de nuevo solo con su soledad.

-No me gustan las despedidas –manifestó ella acercándose a la puerta. La abrió lentamente y entonces notó que la mano de Sasuke la cerraba lentamente por sobre el hombro de la peliazul. Imaginó entonces que era corta la distancia que los separaba y se ruborizo sin remedio.

-Entonces no te despidas, no me digas adiós –le susurró al oído.

-Debo hacerlo –murmuró ella sin darse vuelta.

-¿Pero quieres hacerlo?

-No.

-Entonces dame un minuto más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

espero que les haya gustado yo ame este cap y espero perdonen la tardanza, nos leemos el próximo año, feliz año a todos

**mangetsu hyuga**: temari es genial sabe como sacar al vago de su zona de confort, bueno en este cap viste mucho a sasuke y hinata espero que te gustara

**Magic ann love****:** si temari es genial espero que te haya gustado esta cap

**LaCrazyWriter:** jejejeje temari hace unas terapias extremas pero a veces es necesario sakura es una odiosa de lo peor pero que se le va ha hacer o si un poco de shikatema no le hace daño a nadie

**JenSchiffer****:** ha si olvide mencionarlo en este fic la mamá de hinata y hanabi esta viva y ya veras su participación y como ya leiste este cap no solo le viste la paunta del pelo a sasuke sino que lo viste todo nos leemos en el próximo


	9. Confesiones confusas

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Bueno aquí está el cap de esta semana, yo actualizare la próxima semana luna por si alguien lee mi fic y finalmente los invito a pasarse por legión infernal una increíble historia sobre cómo se formo akatsuki escrito por Misfits la autora original de este fic sin más los dejo leer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Confesiones confusas**

-Entonces no te despidas, no me digas adiós –le susurró al oído.

-Debo hacerlo –murmuró ella sin darse vuelta.

-¿Pero quieres hacerlo?

-No.

-Entonces dame un minuto más.

Un relámpago tan estridente como fugaz interrumpió la conversación, la tormenta era inminente.

-Parece que no tengo opción –soltó ella al finalmente abrir la puerta y ver que la lluvia era intensa.

-La lluvia es tan nostálgica –acotó cuando su característico aroma lo alcanzó.

-Lo sé, siempre me hace pensar.

-¿Por qué no entras y tomamos una taza de té hasta que deje de llover? –invitó él haciéndose a un lado para que la Hyuga pasara.

-Claro, yo lo preparé –se ofreció ella mientras agradecía a los cielos por su llanto.

-Mejor lo preparo yo, tú hiciste el almuerzo después de todo –recalcó amablemente el Uchiha mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina y ponía la tetera al fuego.

Hinata tomo asiento en la mesa y observó como Sasuke se desenvolvía en la cocina. Él poseía los conocimientos necesarios de alguien que había vivido solo mucho tiempo.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto –pensó la peliazul y luego se sonrojó al tomar conciencia de sus pensamientos.

-Podríamos hacer esto más seguido –sugirió él sacándola de su sonrojo.

-¿Humm? ¿Quieres que venga aquí de nuevo? –indagó ella sorprendida por el comentario.

-Bueno… lo que digo es que si quisieras podrías venir, no me molestaría tener compañía de vez en cuando –explicó él sin entender bien aun, esa calidez que sentía en compañía de Hinata.

-Me encantaría venir a visitarte seguido, realmente me siento a gusto contigo –soltó con naturalidad y ternura.

-Gracias, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si bueno, verás las mujeres con las que he tratado, bueno… siempre han sido quisquillosas, molestas y ruidosas –detallaba él ante los atentos ojos de la kunoichi– como Sakura por ejemplo…

-Bueno ella es… sin dudas muy especial –acotó Hinata mientras intentaba no reírse.

-¡¿Especial?! Sí, ¡esta especialmente loca! –Exclamó el Uchiha sin dudarlo– es tan superficial y vacía, creyó que yo solo necesitaba formar una familia e ir en misiones tontas de rango D toda la vida. Ella cree que su "vida perfecta" es la ideal para todos y no entiende…

-Que hay tantos ideales de vida perfecta como personas en el mundo.

-¡Exacto! La casa, los hijos y el trabajo estable. Que el trabajo no sea muy peligroso pero que sea reconocido por todos como de suma importancia. Eso no es para todos, eso no es para mí.

-Ella cree que te contagiaras de amor que siente por ti.

-Ese es un deseo egoísta, nadie puede obligar a otros a sentir igual.

-Eso es algo que se da naturalmente.

-O no se da.

La fuerte tormenta había cesado y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

-Sé que estas inquieta porque debes irte.

-Es solo que temo que me descubran, ya que eso significaría un riesgo también para ti.

-Comprendo, pero me gustaría saber cuándo volverás.

-No puedo responderte con precisión pero será tan pronto como pueda.

-De acuerdo estaré aquí… esperando.

-Sasuke…

-¿Humm? Dime.

-No, no es nada. Adiós.

Una mirada confusa envolvió los ojos del Uchiha y aunque se preguntaba qué quiso decirle, la dejo ir. Él comprendía que así que como ella respetaba sus silencios, él debía hacer lo mismo. Un deseo se incrusto en su corazón y aunque lo dijo en un susurro cuando la ojiperla ya estaba lejos estoy segura de que sus palabras llegaron a su corazón– vuelve pronto, por favor.

Aun no comprendo lo que siento por ti y no sería justo confundirte a ti también –pensó la peliazul notando que su corazón latía de forma diferente cuando el Uchiha estaba presente. Si bien no podía darle un nombre a ese formidable sentimiento que experimentaba en su compañía, sabía bien que él no era lo que todos creían, al igual que ella– volveré, solo espérame.

El viaje de regreso se hizo corto, ella se sentía imponente, feliz, serena pero fuerte, esa fortaleza que él le contagiaba más y más con cada encuentro. Realizo nuevamente el jutsu de transformación, para robar una vez más la identidad de Shikamaru. Los guardias se sorprendieron con la repentina aparición del Nara, ya que sabían bien que el viaje hasta la Aldea de la Arena toma al menos tres días.

-Shikamaru, ¿vuelves tan pronto? –preguntaron con desconfianza.

-Pensamos que irías a ver a la hermana del Kazekage.

-Esa mujer problemática envió un ave mensajera, ni siquiera salí del bosque cuando me llego su mensaje.

-Las mujeres son complicadas, ¿eh Shikamaru? –bromeó uno de ellos.

-Ni que lo digas, bueno me voy a dormir –mintió la Hyuga imitándolo a la perfección.

Había logrado burlar a los guardias una vez más, pero estaba segura de que no habría una tercera vez, debía pensar en un método más efectivo para salir de aldea, y pronto. Se encontró a Shino en el camino a su casa, el moreno parecía estar cansado.

-Hinata te estuve buscando por todos lados.

-Ah… ¿sí?

-Sí, iríamos a visitar a Kurenai sensei hoy ¿que ya no te acuerdas?

-Es verdad, lo siento Shino.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿dónde estabas? ni mis insectos fueron capaces de rastrearte.

-Solo estuve algo ocupada, vamos a la casa de Kurenai antes de que caiga el sol –sugirió ella para desviar el tema. Shino lo notó, pero no era la clase de persona que presionaba a otros para que le dieran información.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto ¿has notado algo raro en Kiba?

-Raro ¿cómo qué?

-Bueno, más o menos desde el cumpleaños de la Hokage está un poco pensativo, por decirlo así.

-Creas que tenga algún problema.

-No creo que sea algo que no pueda resolverse, pero tú eres más cercana a él… quizás, si quisieras, podrías ir a verlo.

-Sé lo que tramas Shino, pero no iré. Eso solo provocaría que se confunda más.

-Entonces ¿él te lo dijo?

-Sí.

-Y tú lo rechazaste.

-Bueno… no puedo estar con alguien a quien no amo.

-Pero ya no amas a Naruto, no puedo detectar tristeza en tus ojos cuando lo vez con Sakura.

-Es verdad, ya no lo amo.

-Sí no hay nadie especial en tu vida, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a Kiba?

-Porque solo lograría dañarlo más... además, sí hay alguien especial en mi vida.

Un segundo… ¡¿qué estoy diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso Sasuke se ha transformado en alguien tan importante para mí?! -se autocuestionó preocupada.

-¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida? –repitió sorprendido.

-Bueno, s-sí, no espera no –comenzó a contradecirse nerviosa.

-Estoy oficialmente confundido, solo espero no ser yo.

-¡Sí! Y ¡No, no eres tu Shino!

Nadie quiere a Shino –pensó el Aburame llorando para sus adentros.

-Bueno entonces ¿quién es?

-Es un secreto.

-Este secreto es la causa de que humor cambie tan rotundamente de un día para otro.

-Bueno, sí es que soy muy feliz cuando estoy con él.

-¿Cuándo estás con él? ¿Qué, acaso vive en otra Aldea o algo?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Este enigmático enamorado se vuelve más misterioso conforme contestas mis preguntas, Hinata.

-¿Enamorado? Yo no lo amo.

¿O sí? –se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Cómo que no lo amas? ¿No acabas de decir que es especial para ti, que eres feliz cuando estas cerca de él?

-Sí pero… eso no es amor.

-Déjame planteártelo de otra manera… ¿cómo te sentirías si fueras a verlo ahora?

-Es curioso pero cuando él no esta no sé ni lo que quiero. Cuando lo veo sonrió porque sé que, a pesar de que no tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, será un agradable momento.

-Es casi increíble que siendo tan lista no te hayas percatado de que eso es amor.

Podrá ser posible… ¿Shino estará en lo correcto? ¿Este profundo y cálido sentimiento es amor?

-Ya está por caer el sol, creo que no llegaremos a tiempo, mejor te llevo a tu casa –mencionó el manipulador de insectos despertando a la Hyuga de su trance.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Sabes Hinata, Kiba es mi amigo, pero tú también lo eres así que escúchame bien pues esto te puede servir.

Hinata puso toda su atención sobre su amigo, quien se dispuso a continuar.

-Existen permisos especiales para estar fuera de la Aldea por tiempo indeterminado, se los llama permisos ANBU, pues solo son otorgados a ninjas con este rango. Por lo general se usan para misiones largas o peligrosas.

-Sí le digo a Lady Tsunade que quiero ese permiso por motivos personales me lo negará.

-Lo dudo, eres Hinata Hyuga, heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la Aldea. El Byakuran ha sido una de las artes secretas ninjas mejor guardadas de Konoha. Ningún Hokage sería tan tonto como para ponerse en contra a uno de los clanes principales, las grandes casas de Konoha siempre se protegerán entre sí porque es lo que sobrevive de esta Aldea, es lo que perdura en el tiempo. Si alguien ataca a un miembro del clan Akimichi no solo los Yamanaka y Nara reaccionarían, sino que mi clan, el tuyo y el de Kiba también.

-Entiendo… pero aun así no puedo solo decirle que quiero salir de la aldea.

-Es verdad pero puedes alegar que tienes problemas familiares.

-¡Es cierto! Es muy buena idea Shino.

-Bueno aquí es tu casa, te veo mañana. Espero que te concedan el permiso.

-Gracias Shino, nos vemos mañana.

Al entrar en su casa, noto que Neji estaba entrenando con Hanabi y Hiashi observaba la cesión. Neji se veía sereno y saludo a Hinata con respeto, mientras Hanabi se mostraba agitada por el rudo entrenamiento.

-¡Hinata enfréntate a mí! –ordenó Hanabi mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Pero si estás exhausta –reprochó la peliazul.

Ella tiene razón pero esta niña no tiene dimensión de las cosas, aunque si utiliza bien el poco chakra que le queda podría derrotar a Hinata –calculó el líder del clan sin decir palabra alguna. En ese momento la madre de Hinata entreabrió una de las cortinas de la planta superior para encontrar el motivo del alboroto en el jardín.

-Si tienes miedo no busques excusas –provocó la menor del clan. Hinata solo sonrió.

-Vamos Neji, entrenemos un poco –invitó la ojiperla.

-Claro –respondió él sorprendido.

¡Esto es perfecto! Esa tonta ha cavado su propia fosa. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de vencer a Neji, él la derrotará en cuestión de minutos y frente a mi padre. Esto no podría ponerse mejor, ahora todos reconocerán mi superioridad y ni siquiera tendré que ensuciarme las manos –pensó Hanabi sedienta de ambición.

Ambos activaron sus Byakuran y la contienda dio inicio. La velocidad de Neji era admirable y Hinata no se quedaba atrás. Ambos utilizaron su jutsu de Puño Suave para llevar al otro al límite.

-No te contengas conmigo primo –solicitó la peliazul mientras se movía con destreza. Su corazon estaba ardiendo, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, Sasuke le había robado el temor y le había implantado coraje.

-Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas –invocó Neji haciendo caso al pedido de la primogénita.

Al instante comenzó a girar a gran velocidad expulsando chakra de todos los puntos del cuerpo creando así una inmensa barrera, no solo había creado una excelente barrera sino que la velocidad del giro era capaz de detener los golpes de Hinata.

¡Está usando un ataque de la rama principal! –Pensó ofendida Hanabi y luego recapacitó– bueno mientras derrote a Hinata lo demás no importa.

-Esa es la defensa más fuerte de nuestro clan –pronunció Hiashi– esto no durará mucho tiempo –imaginó pensando que Hinata sería vencida en breve.

Te equivocas querido, observa la mirada en los ojos de tu hija mayor y notaras que no tiene miedo y aun más importrante, que no se ha rendido en lo absoluto –pensó la madre de Hinata quien aun observaba toda la situación.

-Paso Suave Doble Puño de León –exclamó la ojiperla reuniendo chakra en sus manos y dándole la forma de dos cabezas de león que luego concentro en un solo punto de la barrera de Neji mientras la misma comenzaba a desgarrar las mangas de su camiseta y le provocaba pequeños cortes.

Aun así ella no cedió hasta que la barrera de Neji comenzó a quebrarse como si de un vidrio se tratase, para luego estallar en destellos de chakra, fue un instante, un parpadeo. Para cuan do Neji abrió los ojos Hinata solo tenía chakra para la formación de uno de los leones, pero este se encontraba a centímetros del rostro del Hyuga. La peliazul había vencido.

-Buena práctica primo –dijo ella desvaneciendo el jutsu mientras todos salían de su asombro.

-¡Es imposible que lo hayas vencido! –gritaba enfurecida la menor de los Hyuga.

-Pero así fue, Hinata me gano en buena ley –alabó Neji sintiéndose orgulloso de su prima, aunque no tan orgulloso como se sentía su madre.

Esto es lo que la débil de tu hija puede hacer –pensó con sarcásmo la peliazul sin salir de su casa.

-Sólo gané porque Neji estaba cansado por el entrenamiento con Hanabi –manifestó con una sonrisa la ojiperla.

-Lo arruinaste de nuevo, no entiendes nada sobre el orgullo de los Hyuga –soltó su padre ingresando a su morada molesto por el último comentario de su hija.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No tengo nada más que agregar solo volverlos a invitar a leer legión infernal aquí en FF encontraran a la autora como misfits77 de verdad léanlo y comenten es una belleza

**mangetsu hyuga**: gracias no importa que sea atrasado las felicitaciones son bienvenidas, si mi compu murió pero de cumpleaños me llego una nueva asi que ya estoy dando lata otra vez espero te guste

**LaCrazyWriter:** jejejeje si, aunque el manga se ha puesto muy naruhina (no lo odio pero soy una sasuhinista de corazón) bueno primero que iba muy rápido y ahora que porque no se besan pronto pronto no te desesperes nos leemos pronto

**JenSchiffer****:** jejejeje si hay que hacer fiesta por el sasuhina ellos son el uno para el otro espero que te haya gustado este cap nos leemos pronto

**mizaru kairiri:** aquí esta la continuación espero te guste

**Rosa D:** jejejeje me sentiría igual sin duda, pero aquí estoy de vuelta disfruta el cap


	10. Complicidad y Enfrentamiento

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Jejeje lo siento no actualice la semana pasada pero lo estoy compensando o al menos eso quiero creer amo este cap espero que ustedes también y finalmente los vuelvo a invitar a pasarse por legión infernal una increíble historia sobre cómo se formo akatsuki escrito por Misfits la autora original de este fic sin más los dejo leer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Complicidad y Enfrentamiento**

A pesar de la inexplicable actitud de su padre, la peliazul no dejaría que nada le arruinara el perfecto día que había tenido. No mostró tristeza alguna al entrar a su casa, la noche ya había caído, Hiashi ni siquiera la miró y ella pasó directamente hacia el baño, donde el agua tibia drenó toda esa adrenalina dando paso a una paz infinita.

De alguna forma ya no le interesaba lo que su padre o el clan pensaran de ella, ella estaba conforme consigo misma. Ella sabía bien de lo que era capaz y sabía también que su padre jamás reconocería sus habilidades, no había sido distinto cuando la dejó al cuidado de Kurenai sensei. Pero ahora ya no sufría su despreció tanto como antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que un sueño se transforma en un recuerdo sin valor? El amor de Naruto ya no era importante para ella, y el reconocimiento de su padre no era más su ambición. De pronto su memoria trajo desde su subconsciente un recuerdo cercano, una charla que lo había cambiado todo.

_-Este enigmático enamorado se vuelve más misterioso conforme contestas mis preguntas, Hinata._

_-¿Enamorado? Yo no lo amo._

_-¿Cómo que no lo amas? ¿No acabas de decir que es especial para ti, que eres feliz cuando estas cerca de él?_

_-Sí pero… eso no es amor._

_-Déjame planteártelo de otra manera… ¿cómo te sentirías si fueras a verlo ahora?_

_-Es curioso pero cuando él no esta no sé ni lo que quiero. Cuando lo veo sonrió porque sé que, a pesar de que no tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, será un agradable momento._

_-Es casi increíble que siendo tan lista no te hayas percatado de que eso es amor._

El Aburame le había abierto los ojos, si existía alguien por quien Hinata sintiera afecto de una manera especial o diferente, ese era Sasuke Uchiha. Lentamente, el poseedor del Sharingan se había adentrado en el marchito corazón de la ojiperla y lo había revivido. Sintió un poco de miedo al comprender que lo amaba y luego se sintió tonta, ¿por qué temer a algo que la hacía tan feliz? Hinata había crecido, y había dejado en el olvido viejos temores. El corazón de la Hyuga era un mar de misterios pero algo estaba en claro, el único capaz de surcarlo era Sasuke.

Empiezo a creer que Shino tiene razón –pensó al cerrar el grifo– soy feliz ahora porque lo vi hace un par de horas, pero ¿qué pasará cuando comience a extrañarlo de nuevo? Necesito ese permiso.

Se secó y vistió rápido pensando que su hermana estaría deseosa de usar el baño después de tantas horas de entrenamiento. Para su sorpresa cuando salió no la encontró pero sí a su madre.

-¿Mamá has visto a Hanabi?

-Aun está afuera entrenando, ya le dije que entrara pero ni siquiera me respondió.

-¡Pero si está exhausta!

-Lo sé, pero no me hace caso –soltó la dama con angustia.

-Descuida mamá, voy por ella.

-Buena suerte.

Hinata se calzó las sandalias y caminó hasta el medio del jardín, donde Hanabi estaba pateando un tronco en vista de mejorar su taijutsu.

-Es tarde –dijo Hinata pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Hanabi solo cambio de pierna para entrenar la velocidad en la izquierda esta vez.

-Preocupas a mamá –insistió la peliazul.

-Y tú a papá –respondió secamente la menor.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Hanabi –respondió cansada de la discusión de siempre.

-¿Ah no? ¿Eso crees? –Indagó de manera sarcástica– pues te tengo noticias hermanita ¡todo lo que sucede dentro de estas mugrosas paredes tiene que ver contigo!

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

-Hinata esto, Hinata aquello. Debemos proteger a Hinata es la primogénita, dice la familia secundaria. ¡Por todos los cielos si hasta Kiba cree que eres mejor que yo! –Gritó indignada– lo único en lo que te supero es en ser una ninja ¡¿y ahora resulta que por arte de magia eres mejor que Neji?! ¡Neji! Yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él y tú rompes su barrera.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ser mejor que yo? –preguntó cansada de la escena.

-Porque es todo lo que tengo ¿bien? Soy una Hyuga y me comporto como tal.

-No Hanabi, la sangre no define quien eres, son tus acciones las que lo hacen.

-No intentes sermonearme como si te importara –le reprochó molesta.

-Has lo quieras –soltó secamente y luego añadió– pero el caso es que si me importas

Hanabi no le respondió pero pudo notar que las palabras de su hermana eran sinceras. Por primera vez la menor de los Hyuga iba a reconsiderar sus objetivos y el modo de obtenerlos, iba a realizar una larga y profunda autocritica.

La noche envolvió a la peliazul en interminables sueños. Esos que ya se le estaban haciendo costumbre. Viajes frases y recuerdos pasaban fugazmente por su mente o eran repetidas incesablemente en un eco que se distorsionaba.

…_busca la felicidad, no esperes que ella llegue a ti como por arte de magia…_

Kurenai-sensei –distinguió la Hyuga.

_¡Pues yo no quiero ser títere de Konoha, quiero ser libre!_

…_todos necesitamos un lugar en el que podamos estar en paz, en el que podamos ser felices… debes buscarlo…_

Tsuchikage-sama –recordó Hinata.

…_realmente eres especial ¿verdad Hinata?_

La peliazul se ruborizó al resonar este recuerdo.

…_solo no llegues tarde y no avergüences a nuestra familia…_

…_algún día se dará cuenta de lo maravillosas que son tus habilidades y te hará líder del clan…_

-Papá, mamá…–murmuró.

…_hay ciertas larvas que se esfuerzan en vano, ya que nunca llegarán a ser mariposas…_

_¿Te duele Hinata? ¿Te sentiste vulnerable acaso?_

_¡Te molestó porque ella desenterró a la vieja Hinata, pero la verdad es que solo tú fuiste la responsable de dejarla salir!_

Revivió la angustia como si el momento aun estuviese sucediendo pero luego esas hirientes palabras fueron aplastadas.

…_y ahora se alejan de nosotras sin remedio… las palabras que se alejan jamás tendrán la fuerza para dañar tu corazón…_

Temari –dilucidó ella agradecida por la enseñanza que la rubia de Suna le había otorgado.

_¿Alguna vez has ido con alguien al festival?_

…_no te despidas, no me digas adiós…_

…_dame un minuto más…_

…_si quisieras podrías venir, no me molestaría tener compañía de vez en cuando…_

…_nunca había conocido a alguien como tú…_

…_me gustaría saber cuándo volverás…estaré aquí… esperando…._

Sasuke… me encantaría pero el clan…

…_no entiendes nada sobre el orgullo de los Hyuga…_

¡Al demonio con el clan! ¡Al demonio con mi padre y mi hermana! ¡Al demonio con Konoha! Solo quiero ser libre y no estar atada por las cadenas que estos ojos y mi sangre me imponen –gritó disipando todas las voces y antes sus ojos esa oscura figura que jamás alanzaba se transformó en luz y adquirió un rostro familiar, tomo la forma de Sasuke quien extendiéndole la mano la invitaba a salir de esa pesadilla para convertir un sueño en realidad.

Despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, pero algo aturdida. Parecía ser que el timbre de la residencia Hyuga estaba sonando hace rato pero nadie lo oía, la razón era sencilla: no había nadie allí.

Hinata bajo rápidamente, aun en pijamas, a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Tenten del otro lado de la misma.

-Tenten… -murmuró con pereza.

-Lamento la insistencia pero me preguntaba si estaba Neji en casa –se explicó la castaña después de saludar a la Hyuga.

-La verdad es que no sé. Entremos y te digo –invitó la peliazul.

Una vez dentro, Hinata observo una infinidad de notas bajo la puerta y algunas otras sobre la mesa. Ignoró todas las que estaban en el piso y tomo las que estaban sobre la mesa.

**Me voy a entrenar con Neji.**

**Hiashi.-**

Decía una de ellas. La siguiente que Hinata tomó decía:

**Mamá, voy a alcanzar a papá y Neji para entrenar.**

**Hanabi.-**

Y finalmente la última argumentaba.

**Hinata, voy a comprar víveres.**

**Mamá.-**

-Esa debe ser la razón por la cual no había nadie aquí cuando llegaste y seguramente todo el resto pertenecen a otros miembros del clan que salieron en misiones o algo –dedujo la Hyuga frente a los atentos ojos cafés.

-Ya veo, entonces lo olvidó –pronunció en un susurró la dama de las armas mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para esconder la tristeza de sus ojos.

-¿Tenías planes con Neji? –curioseó la ojiperla.

-Más o menos, dijo que esta mañana me ayudaría a entrenar.

-Si esta entrenando con mi padre, de seguro no pudo rechazar la oferta.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre que le pido que me ayude dice que no tiene tiempo, que está en una misión o que debe entrenar a Hanabi.… siempre termino entrenando taijutsu con Lee, por eso mi ninjutsu es tan débil.

-Pero tú eres una especialista en armas, tienes la mejor puntería en toda la aldea ¿para que necesitas ninjutsu?

-Porque el ninjutsu –dijo la castaña tomando valor– no solo me convertirá en mejor kunoichi, también me acercará a Neji.

-Con que de eso se trataba… ¿le has dicho algo a Neji?

-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad… no es fácil llamar su atención, sus oponentes es lo único que realmente toma en cuenta.

Y tras esa frase ambas se miraron mutuamente como tramando un plan siniestro, cuando Tenten finalmente se despidió Hinata se cambio y se dirigió al Palacio del Hokage. Estaba más decidida que nunca, ella conseguiría ese permiso.

Caminó firmemente por las avenidas hasta llegar al lugar planeado. El frío comenzaba a sentirse en Konoha, estaba claro que el invierno se avecinaba. Entro en el lugar y sin siquiera anunciarse con Shizune, golpeo la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

-¡Más vale que estén completos esta vez! –amenazó la Godaime refiriéndose a algunos viejos archivos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hinata entró– creí que eras Shizune, ella no te anunció.

-Porque no sabe que estoy aquí. El caso es Hokage-sama que quiero tratar un tema delicado con usted y solo con usted –explicó la peliazul logrando que Tsunade se interesara en la cuestión.

-De acuerdo Hinata, dime que sucede –invitó la rubia.

-Quiero un permiso ANBU.

-¡¿Qué dices?! No puedo darte uno de esos permisos, las razones son obvias, no tengo como justificarlo –explicó sorprendida y luego con molestia agregó– ¿Qué sucede contigo? No eres la clase de ninja que me da problemas, pero últimamente es distinto.

-Porque últimamente me siento distinta, siento que voy a explotar si no me alejo de todo y de todos –manifestó simulando angustia.

-¿Es por Naruto? –inquirió sintiendo compasión.

-Más bien por mi hermana, mi clan y principalmente mi padre, me presiona y desmerece al mismo tiempo –detalló mientras realizaba una actuación merecedora de un Oscar.

-Entiendo… mira el problema aquí es que cada permiso ANBU que otorgo es revisado luego por el concejo, no puedo firmarlos así como así sin la debida justificación pero eso no sería problema ya que puedo inventar algo. El verdadero problema, Hinata, es que como no serás enviada en ninguna misión, necesito que alguno de tus padres firme una autorización en caso de que te pase algo.

-Mi padre jamás la firmara –soltó la peliazul.

-Quizás tu madre lo haga –sugirió la Quinta y luego abrió una gaveta de su escritorio para retirar un papel y extendérselo a la kunoichi– en cualquier caso, toma la autorización y resuelve ese problema.

-De acuerdo, gracias Hokage-sama.

-Hinata… una cosa más –advirtió la dama de las babosas antes de que la peliazul se retirara– esa autorización debe estar firmada en mi escritorio antes de que termine el día para evitar inconvenientes con el concejo.

-O sea que tengo hasta que se ponga el sol.

-Exacto.

Hinata salió de allí corriendo hacia su casa, pensó que sería mejor hablar con su madre ahora que su padre no estaba, debía pensar una buena excusa para que ella firmara ese dichoso papel. Para su suerte, cuando llegó, su madre estaba cocinando.

-¿Hinata por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no desayunaste hoy? –regaño levemente la amable mujer.

-Mamá necesito hablar contigo –manifestó firmemente la Hyuga asustando un poco a su madre.

-¿De qué se trata cielo? –indagó dejando de picar verduras para darse vuelta y observar a su hija.

-Quiero salir de la Aldea por un tiempo –soltó la ojiperla.

-Oh cielo, sé que estas molesta por lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Tú estabas observando?

-Sí, y créeme que me indigno tanto o más que a ti.

-Ni siquiera cuando me comporto como una kunoichi me reconoce como hija.

-Lo sé y créeme que eso va a cambiar.

-Perdona mamá, pero lo dudo. De todas maneras esa no es la razón por la que quiero irme.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

- Tengo una corazonada y si estoy en lo correcto ya nada impedirá que sea feliz pero necesito que confíes en mí sin hacer preguntas.

-En ese caso, por supuesto. Sólo dime ¿cómo harás para salir de la Aldea?

-Con esto –dijo mostrando la autorización que le había sido dada– necesito tu autorización, pero te advierto que de seguro papá lo sabrá.

-No me importa, si esto es lo que realmente te hace feliz, cuenta conmigo hija –soltó sin temor alguno.

-Gracias mamá, eres la mejor –exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

De inmediato se dispuso a hacer un pequeño bolso donde puso sus objetos personales de uso diario. Su madre le preparó una gran lonchera llena de alimentos y una brisa sopló en el despacho de Tsunade, para cuando la Godaime volteó a ver solo noto la autorización aun tambaleante por la brisa. Todo estaba listo, esa misma tarde antes de que Hiashi y Neji regresaran Hinata estaba abandonando Konoha.

En el camino de regreso a casa, el líder del clan estaba complacido por el progreso de su hija y sobrino aunque su rostro no lo demostrara. La caída de la noche marcaba el cambio de guardias de la entrada y al dirigirse hacia su morada, uno de ellos felicitó al líder del clan. Sin entender bien, Hiashi agradeció pero admitió que no sabía bien a qué se refería.

-A su hija, Hinata, por supuesto, se le ha concedido un permiso ANBU. De seguro la ascendieron a jounin y yo no me entere. Bueno ya debo irme, mi esposa me espera, felicidades de nuevo –se despidió el ninja.

Hiashi sabía bien que debía haber un error, de inmediato mandó a su hija menor y a su sobrino a casa. El investigaría la situación a fondo aunque tuviese que dar vuelta Palacio del Hokage él mismo.

Para cuando Hiashi regresó a casa, su esposa se encontraba sentada en la cama con un libro en las manos como era su costumbre a esa hora, se hallaba concentrada en su lectura hasta que el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse la distrajo.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? –habló el hombre frente a ella con sus ojos blancos marcados por una gran ira.

-¿De qué hablas Hiashi? –respondió suavemente la mujer con la mirada fija en la de su esposo.

-¡Tú firmaste esa autorización para que Hinata estuviera fuera de la aldea indefinidamente! –sentenció él tratando de mantenerse sereno, pero le temblaba el pulso.

-Sí, lo hice –pronunció mientras dejaba el libro sobre la cama para luego acercarse a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Hikari ¿estás consciente de la estupidez de tu irresponsable acto? –indagó el Hyuga, aunque fue más como un reproche mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos.

-No fue ninguna estupidez Hiashi, por primera vez quiero hacer algo para que mi hija sea feliz y si para que eso suceda ella considera necesario irse, yo la apoyo –afirmó con convicción la mujer de ojos verdes poniéndose frente al hombre y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Me desautorizas frente a mi clan, me haces ver como un tonto frente a toda la Aldea y ¿esperas que esto prospere? Mandare por Hinata inmediatamente… esto no se volverá a repetir ¿entiendes Hikari? ¡No se volverá a repetir! –dictaminó el hombre dando la vuelta para retirarse cuando la voz de su mujer lo hizo volver en si abruptamente.

-No –manifestó firmemente y al tener una vez más, cara a cara al padre de sus hijas, se armó de valor para no abandonar esa postura retadora y agregó– tú dejaras que Hinata vuelva cuando ella crea conveniente.

-¡¿Acaso te atreves a cuestionarme?! ¿Hikari tú….? –la pregunta no llego a concretarse porque le fue dada una respuesta.

-Sí Hiashi, me estoy oponiendo, como debí haberlo hecho cuando sellaste a Neji, cuando te negaste a decirle la verdad sobre su padre alegando que era un niño que no comprendería, como debí hacerlo el día que hiciste a un lado a Hinata dejándola bajo el cuidado de Kurenai –la mirada del líder de los Hyuga demostraba una gran sorpresa, pero nada lo preparo para lo que se avecinaba– Pero fui una ilusa al pensar que comprenderías el error que cometías…

-Hikari, tienes que entender que todo lo que he hecho ha sido en favor del clan, Hinata es demasiado débil para ser el líder, por eso me dedique a Hanabi –se excusó líder del clan.

-¿Quién demonios está hablando del clan Hiashi? –la voz de la peliazul era casi un susurro sin embargo se notaba cargado de ira y resentimiento– Yo hablo de mis hijas… de nuestras hijas pero parece que a ti se te olvida ese "pequeño" detalle –soltó con voz firme y cargada de sarcasmo.

-Hikari… yo…

-No Hiashi, he llegado a mi limite, ya me harte de ser una espectadora mientras arruinas la vida de mis hijas –la mirada de incredulidad se instalo en el semblante del hombre– no me mires así ¿de verdad crees que a Hinata le importa ser la heredera? Pues te tengo noticias cariño, a Hinata le importa un bledo si es la líder del clan, lo único a lo que realmente aspira, la única cosa por la que entrena hasta caer desmayada es para que tú la consideres lo suficientemente digna para llamarla hija –la mirada de la mujer comenzó a cristalizarse por lo que opto por alejarse de su esposo pero no por ello dejo de decir lo que pensaba– y mi pequeña Hanabi creyendo que el mundo está a sus pies solo porque es una Hyuga, no puede ver que lo único que conseguirá será alejar a las personas que quiere…

-¿Hikari no crees que exageras? Estas haciendo un melodrama de esto… –trato de argumentar él, al ver a su mujer sentarse en la cama con los ojos totalmente llenos de lágrimas.

-Hiashi tú no has pasado los años viendo como tus hijas más que hermanas parecen enemigas… apenas puedo recordar alguna vez que Hanabi se haya acercado a Hinata para hacer algo, aparte de recordarle que es una decepción para ti y para el clan, si no querías entrenar a Hinata yo pude haberme encargado de hacerlo, yo también soy una ninja, también estuve en la tercera guerra, me encargue de tantos o más enemigos que tú. Lo deje tan solo porque tú me lo pediste pero nunca deje de entrenar y estas consciente de ello, aun así preferiste que alguien ajeno a esta familia y al clan del que tanto te enorgulleces se hiciera cargo de nuestra hija… lo único que no te puedo reprocharte es a quien elegiste, Kurenai ha sido más madre para ella que yo misma.

-¡¿Por qué no entiendes que mis responsabilidades van más allá de las de un simple padre de familia?! –gritó intentando hacer que su esposa entrara en razón.

-¿Te interesa tanto tu amado clan Hiashi? ¿Entonces por qué no recociste y felicitaste cuando tu hija cuando, no solo se superó a si misma, sino que también superó a Neji, tu discípulo? –reprocho ella indignada.

-Hinata no debió justificar la derrota de Neji, no se puede ser tan bondadoso con los enemigos.

-Neji es su primo, no estamos en medio de la guerra, ya no. Nuestra hija llegará a ser mejor ninja que tú porque ve donde tú estas ciego y posee algo que tú jamás entenderás, ella comprende la grandeza de los humildes y tiene la humildad de los grandes. Pero aun así quieres cortarle las alas, yo te lo advierto Hiashi Hyuga, dejaras que Hinata esté fuera hasta que ella lo considere necesario o el "prestigioso" clan Hyuga tendrá que sufrir el primer divorcio en su historia –determinó finalmente para levantarse y de un golpe cerrar la puerta al salir, dejando pasmado al hombre con el que había compartido casi toda su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

jejejej tengo que confesar que meti las manos un poco en este cap pero todo el crédito es de misfits quien arreglo la pelea de un borrador que le envie espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el proximo


	11. Las Armas del Amor

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Lo se quieren matarme y lo merezco pero olvide completamente actualizar asi que subiré dos cap en compensación aquí el primero

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Las Armas del Amor**

Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba sus pasos cargados de emoción. Su sonrisa era más brillante e infinita que las mismas estrellas que observaban su andar. Estaba ansiosa, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, su gracia se desplazaba entre los árboles, como si de una danza mística se tratase. Al pasar cierta distancia, entró en la barrera de Sasuke, provocando que este se alertara. Él pensó realmente que de un enemigo se trataba pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al escabullirse dentro del espeso paisaje, la vio. Tan serena y pura como la última vez en un fugaz resplandor observo a la Hyuga pasar. Estaba pasmado, no sé por la sorpresa o por la belleza que una Hinata feliz despedía, pero el hecho es que le tomo varios minutos reaccionar hasta que emprendió el viaje para reencontrarse con ella. Cuando la distancia fue corta menciono su nombre para llamar su atención.

-Hinata –llamó suavemente provocando que esta se volteara con cara de asombro y al reconocerlo le regalara la más bella sonrisa que él jamás había visto.

Al instante se detuvieron quedando el Uchiha a espaldas de la Hyuga. Y fue entonces cuando paso, no pudo contenerse y al voltearse para verlo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué tenía él de especial que la hacía sentir tan viva? Se aferró tanto a él que ni siquiera notó en momento en el que, rodeándola con sus brazos, correspondió su deseo. Y sin conocer el motivo, se hundió en ella como aferrándose a lo único que tenía en este mundo, a lo único que lo liberaba de su solicitaría prisión, a lo único que en verdad tenía sentido en su mundo retorcido. Sí, su corazón era oscuro, pero ella era lo más sincero que él tenía pues le permitía experimentar este sentimiento tan puro y agradable como desconocido, ese sentimiento al que nosotros denominamos amor.

-Quizás volví muy pronto –le susurró ella como disculpándose por la inesperada visita.

-Yo creo que te tardaste demasiado –le respondió él apartándose un poco de ella para contemplar esos perlados ojos que le transmitían dulzura– ¿pero como fue que Tsunade te permitió venir?

-Conseguí que me diera un permiso ANBU –mencionó brevemente para después emprender el camino hasta la cabaña durante el cual le contó toda la historia.

Al llegar a pequeño pero confortable lugar ingresaron de inmediato, la noche era fría y dentro de la cabaña el fuego ardía templando la habitación. Sasuke de inmediato preparó algo de té y Hinata pidió permiso para guardar la comida que su madre había preparado en la nevera. Se sentaron frente al fuego con una taza de té en las manos.

-Así que tu padre no lo entendió –soltó Sasuke.

-Bueno, creo que no importa lo que haga siempre me verá como alguien inferior –exclamó como mencionando algo de rutina.

-¿Y eso te molesta? –indagó él invitándola a abandonar esa postura fuerte si es que la esbozaba con empeño.

-Ya no, quiero ser mejor para superarme a mí misma, hace tiempo que renuncie al sueño de ser aceptada por él –menciono ella tranquilizando al Uchiha y provocando que sonrisa de sus labios escapara.

-Podríamos entrenar juntos si quieres –invitó orgulloso de la madurez que ella mostraba.

-Eso sería estupendo –accedió la peliazul feliz por el amable y desinteresado gesto del poseedor del Sharingan.

¿Por qué me siento tan a gusto cuando me miras detenidamente con esa expresión serena y esa sutil sonrisa en tus labios? –Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras la contemplaba con detalle –Cada vez que me ves así, siento que me dices que todo estará bien y que el mañana será más brillante y pacifico que el ayer ¿Qué haces conmigo Hinata Hyuga? ¿Por qué siento que me falta el aire cuando estoy cerca de ti? Y al mismo tiempo haces sentir esta calidez en el pecho, esta agradable sensación que quisiera jamás se esfumase, pero me abandona por completo cuando tu no estás.

En ti me he silenciado. Pero no te equivoques no me siento incomoda contigo, más bien es todo lo contrario. Casi me siento como una niña pequeña que te observa y aprecia, no te admira, es mucho más que solo eso; es como si pudiese ver que el corazón del mundo están en tus profundos ojos negros que me vislumbran sin juzgarme, sin menospreciarme y sin lamentarse de mi mísera existencia. Fui muriendo en mis años de angustia para quedar allí, bajo su mirada que me revive ya sea en la noche, ya sea en el alba, todo dolor se aplaca, todo sollozo se silencia antes tus ojos que arrastran la tristeza de mi corazón.

Se fundieron el uno en la mirada del otro, las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron cuando Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella. La luz de las llamas que iluminaban la habitación fue el único testigo de ese cálido y sutil beso que el Uchiha se atrevió a robar de los húmedos labios de la Hyuga. Sus aromas se entremezclaron, y el estremecimiento que abarco sus cuerpos se hizo tan intenso que si detenerse era obligatorio estaban dispuestos a romper cualquier regla o mandato. Esa sensación única que los envolvió era tan nueva como maravillosa y ese afán de prolongarla, de llevarla al límite, se volvió impetuosa y apasionada.

De no haber sido pero esa necesidad vital de aliento, el placer que ese sensual momento despedía hubiese sido eterno. Se miraron dulcemente, sin sorpresa alguna. De alguna manera ambos sabían, de forma inconsciente al menos, que en sus corazones había un lugar especial para el otro. Habían superado cualquier barrera, la vida siempre les había presentado obstáculos que enfrentar entonces… ¿por qué crear uno ellos mismos cuando podían simplemente disfrutar al máximo de la oportunidad que ahora la vida les concedía?

La ojiperla se recostó en su pecho y él la abrazo tiernamente apoyando su rostro en los azules cabellos, memorizando cada detalle, desde el aroma de su cabello hasta la suavidad de su piel.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? –preguntó apaciblemente Sasuke.

-No creo que haya nada que decir –murmuró dulcemente ella simplificando la complejidad que ese tipo de situaciones acarrean.

La abrazo con fuerza feliz de haber escuchado estas palabras salir de su boca. Y perdiendo todo temor la acurrucó contra sí mismo mientras ella tarareaba una delicada melodía que se de a poco los indujo al sueño.

0000000000000000000

Konoha amaneció húmeda. Había llovido toda la noche a causa de una fuerte tormenta. Aunque el verdadero cataclismo se había desatado en la residencia de los Hyuga. Hikari permanecía firme en su postura y Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Le preocupaba en demasía los rumores que pronto se esparcirían por toda la aldea pero si lo reconsideraba no serían mejores que los que correrían si el líder del clan Hyuga se divorciara de su mujer. La primera en notar algo extraño fue Hanabi, cuando su madre le sirvió el té a su padre sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera, el silencio reinaba en toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Hinata mamá? –indagó curiosa Hanabi.

-No está en la Aldea cielo.

-Bueno pero ¿dónde se metió? ¿Le dieron una misión o algo? –insistió la pequeña de ojos perlados.

-Tu hermana tiene un permiso ANBU –soltó Hiashi buscando con eso ponerle fin a la discusión mientras le dirigía una mirada acusadora a su esposa.

-Ni siquiera Neji puede sacar un permiso así, ¿qué hace Hinata con eso? –prosiguió indignada.

-Es suficiente Hanabi –advirtió su padre.

-Pero es imposible, o puedo creer que Lady Tsunade se lo haya otorgado.

-¡Dije que es sufriente! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué nunca escuchas?!

-Lo siento padre –se disculpó la pequeña con una reverencia. Hikari solo observó a su marido con desprecio.

0000000000000000000

Neji había sido convocado a primera hora por Shizune para corregir unos reportes que carecían de información importante. Solo le había tomado media hora arreglar el asunto pero lo molesto del caso era salir con esa pequeña llovizna que mas que mojar solo estorbaba y humedecía.

Esto venía pensando el ojiperla cuando una kunoichi castaña de cabellos suelto, con una máscara azul como la de Kakashi y el uniforme correspondiente a los chunnin lo ataco de golpe. Él rápidamente adoptó una postura defensiva pero ella lo inmovilizó, su velocidad y taijutsu eran impresionantes. Desconcertado por el ataque de un ninja aliado pero desconocido, Neji intento derribarlo pero hábilmente la hermosa mujer salto hacia atrás, parándose sobre un techo bajo y desde allí convocó una serie de armas desde un pergamino, acorralando al Hyuga contra la pared e inmovilizándolo al clavar sus ropas en esta.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –exigió molesto el jounin.

La dama esbozó una sonrisa de lado que no fue visible por la máscara. Descendió desde la ínfima altura donde se encontraba y se acercó hasta él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pensar que esta es la primera vez que miras de verdad y no sabes quién soy –soltó la castaña retirando los kunais y demás armas de la pared. Neji estaba abrumado, no comprendía en absoluto lo que sucedía y mucho menos quien era aquella mujer.

-Si nos conocemos ¡¿por qué demonios me atacas?! –gritó furioso el shinobi.

-Porque… –pronunció la kunoichi mirando con tristeza el kunai que empuñaba y luego exclamo furiosa– ¡solo así me escuchas!

Al instante lo ataco frontalmente pero Neji ya estaba preparado y pudo repeler su ataque sin mayores problemas y cuando vio la oportunidad la tomó, despojando así a la kunoichi de su máscara.

-¡Tenten! ¡¿Pero qué…?! –quiso preguntar pero ella no cedió continuó atacándolo con su taijutsu que ampliamente superaba el de Neji y no le daba tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? Hace meses que vienes eludiéndome –reprochó ella.

-¡¿Estás loca?! No sé de lo que hablas ¡¿por qué me atacas?! –indagó el defendiese como podía.

-Porque solo así me prestas atención, hace meses que te pedí que me ayudaras con mi entrenamiento y dijiste que sí.

-No he tenido tiempo –se excusó él devolviéndole el ataque, emparejando la situación– además veo que has progresado.

Ella no se rendiría tan fácil, no le daría tregua invocó esta vez una catana con la que supero hábilmente a Neji y en un descuido de este ella quedó sobre él. El Hyuga se ruborizo al contemplar el nacimiento de los pechos de su compañera en el escote que el chaleco verde sin abotonar mostraba.

-Solo porque Lee me ayudó entrenándome en taijutsu –le recriminó aun inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Tenten he sido descuidado –decía mientras se rendía al intento de escapar– pero debes entender que no eres mi prioridad.

Esas palabras le desgarraron el alma – el ve mi rostro y nada más, mi rostro que todo calla –caviló mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban– ¿por qué no puedes ver mi alma? –y al instante se puso de pie con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Eres un idiota –murmuró la dama de las armas, llamando la atención de Neji quien se acababa de poner de pie.

-Vamos Tenten, te ayudaré en tu entrenamiento… ¿qué tal mañana? –invitó el Hyuga alegre sin haber tomado dimensión de sus palabras, sin saber que la había herido.

Tenten levanto la mirada y lo observo fijamente con rencor, sin temor de mostrar su llanto y luego le dijo– ¡mejor muérete mañana!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	12. Invocaciones

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Aquí segundo los rewie abajo

nota de misfits: Sé que quizás este capítulo no tenga mucho sentido ahora, pero les garantizo que lo tendrá más tarde xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Invocaciones**

Neji se quedo petrificado. No podía comprender que le sucedía a Tenten, ella no solía reaccionar así, mucho menos atacarlo por sorpresa ocultando su identidad. Debía averiguar qué estaba pasando y pronto.

Por su parte, la dama de las armas corrió lo más rápido que pudo soltando varias lágrimas que, debido al día lluvioso, se hicieron invisibles en las calles. Su garganta se lleno de angustia y luego, una línea de reflexión comenzó a dibujarse en su mente– te he amado toda mi vida y tu ni siquiera me vez… eres tan vano como orgulloso pero me quedo, siempre me quedo a tu lado aunque no me veas. Yo soy la que vive incompleta tu vida pero tus ojos son lejanos y tu alma distraída –ascendió por los techos y se detuvo porque ya no tenía aire dentro de sí, el viento soplaba fuerte en las alturas llevándose sus lágrimas y provocando que su cabello ondeara– las horas inertes ya no volverán y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sufrirás cuando dentro de unos años te levantes una mañana, y te des cuenta que tus días están llenos de nada, que tus tristes horas se desgarraron bajo la sombra de la soledad.

-Tenten –se escuchó como en un ahogo desesperado. La kunoichi se dio vuelta incrédula de haber oído aquella voz llamándola. Y ahí estaba él, el hombre que ocupaba su mente en ese momento apareció como por arte de magia frente a sus ojos– ¿por qué corriste así?

-Neji –pronunció ella para finalmente salir de su asombro– ¿tan encerrado en ti mismo estas que no puedes verlo?

-No entiendo de que me hablas, no entiendo por qué me atacaste ni por qué luego te enojaste conmigo pero créeme que quiero entender, quiero saber que te sucede.

-Te ataque porque es la única manera que encontré para que me escuches.

-Siempre te escucho.

-No Neji, nunca lo haces. Si me escucharas, si me vieras de verdad, no necesitarías preguntar qué es lo que me sucede –hizo una pausa para armarse de valor y luego con voz tenue pero clara soltó– porque si así fuese te habrías dado cuenta, hace mucho tiempo, de que estoy enamorada de ti.

La expresión en el rostro del shinobi se transformó por completo. Él jamás la había visto como algo más que una compañera, una amiga tal vez pero ¿amor? El Hyuga estaba muy lejos de entender que era eso.

-Lo siento Tenten, pero yo no te amo –exclamó confirmando los temores de la castaña– no es que no seas bonita y agradable, es solo que no me interesa ahora.

Todas las cosas vivas mueren, y así se sintió Tenten respecto a su corazón en ese momento cuando este se silencio. Las cosas muertas no resucitan, no retornan jamás. Como un bello cristal se quebró dejando solo míseros vidrios esparcidos. Lo miró fijamente llena de dolor, no podía obligarlo a amarla, ni dejar de amarlo. Y, aun así, quería impedir que le sufriera como ella, así que antes de despedirse para siempre de su afán le manifestó un deseo sincero.

-Espero que no te arrepientas porque no habrá un después, Neji.

0000000000000000000

La humedad estaba en el ambiente y solo brazas quedaban de lo que había sido una noche de descanso absoluto. Aun entre sueños, Sasuke escuchó como una ventana se abría dando paso al olor a tierra y plantas mojadas, la gotas de lluvia resonaban en el techo de una manera mística, firme y constante. Hinata lo observo unos segundos mientras se recostaba en la ventana, el rostro del Uchiha se veía sereno y vulnerable. Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en los labios de la Hyuga al entender que todos somos humanos y tenemos nuestros momentos de debilidad, incluso Neji, incluso Naruto, incluso su padre, incluso Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella se sentía tan feliz a su lado, tan libre. Era muy distinta de la sensación que había sentido al lado de Naruto. Esa profunda admiración que le había tenido, se había distorsionado confundiéndola, haciéndola creer que eso era amor. A su vez, había provocado que la kunoichi se esforzara por ser la mejor novia para Naruto, casi al punto de olvidar quien era ella. Había sido prisionera de esa admiración que hoy, ya no era más que polvo y un recuerdo del cual aprender.

Pero con Sasuke era distinto. Ella se mostraba abiertamente y sin restricciones y él la aceptaba tal cual era, con sus defectos y virtudes. La peliazul no recordaba el instante preciso en el que comenzó a sentir esa calidez y ansias de verlo. Paulatinamente su deseo de compartir tiempo con él se había incrementado. Comenzó a ruborizarse sin explicación aparente así que se volteo para ver la lluvia caer. Su corazón latía con rapidez, como si quiera salir despedido de su pecho, coloco una mano sobre él mientras la tonalidad de sus mejillas se incrementaba y finalmente suspiro dando lugar a una sonrisa al comprender que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Ese olor siempre me relaja –escuchó decir a una corta distancia de ella y volteando a penas, notó que el poseedor del Sharingan se encontraba observando la lluvia por sobre su hombro.

El Uchiha había soltado una frase ambigua que la kunoichi interpreto de manera errónea, imaginando que él se refería a la lluvia, pero en verdad estaba hablando del aroma del cabello de la peliazul.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas allí? –indagó con voz dócil.

-Unos minutos… ¿quieres desayunar? Debemos comer algo si vamos a entrenar –manifestó él mirándola.

Ella se volteó un poco más para permitirle ver su rostro y asintió con la cabeza. El Uchiha se dirigió a la cocina y ella lo acompañó. Él retiró varios alimentos de la nevera y ella tomo algunos de ellos y se puso a freír huevos mientras el ponía la tetera y tostaba pan. Parecían estar sincronizados, como si de una rutina se tratase, mientras hablaban de temas sin importancia y así fue hasta que terminaron de desayunar. El Uchiha y la Hyuga ya casi terminaban de lavar los elementos utilizados cuando Sasuke sintió curiosidad.

-Dime Hinata ¿tienes algún animal de invocación?

-No, nunca intente hacer un jutsu espacio temporal como ese.

-Pues deberías, pueden ser de ayuda en situaciones límite.

-¿No necesito un contrato primero?

-Bueno sí, pero si no tienes ningún contrato e intentas invocar a un animal serás transportada al lugar donde residen las especies que tienen afinidad natural contigo.

-Entonces solo es cuestión de probar…

-Eso parece, por lo general los animales de invocación son tercos y no muy a menudo se encuentran predispuestos a obedecer a los humanos, así que tienes que demostrarle que vale la pena firmar un contrato contigo.

-Ya veo… debo ganarme su respeto para que accedan a colaborar.

-Exacto y una cosa más, cuanto más chakra dediques a la primera invocación más grande será el animal que invoques. Ven, te mostraré.

Ambos salieron del lugar y Sasuke realizo varios sellos de manos, mordió uno de sus dedos para ofrecer el sacrificio de sangre y coloco la palma de su mano en el suelo– Jutsu de invocación –dijo y al instante un halcón inmenso apareció.

-Hinata el es Farukon– presentó el Uchiha.

-¿Para qué me convocaste? –preguntó el animal en un tono de reproche.

-No empieces otra vez, tenemos un contrato –recordó el Uchiha mirándolo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

-Tsk… ya lo sé, pero aquí no hay ninguna batalla.

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –indagó con sarcasmo el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Mocoso insolente.

-Pajarraco altanero.

La discusión se prolongo un poco más provocando que Hinata riera un poco, realmente parecían niños pequeños.

-Bueno… ¿me vas a decir para que invocaste o vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

-Quiero que conozcas a Hinata, ella no tiene animal de invocación y si por casualidad tiene la desgracia de tocarle un halcón inservible como tú, quiero que la ayudes a obtenerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que tu novia este en casa lo antes posible? –se burló el ave provocando que ambos se ruborizaran un poco.

-Tsk… eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo haz lo que te digo.

-De acuerdo pero no te enojes, vaya que eres molesto cuando te pones sensible –le respondió a su amo y luego se dirigió hacia la dama de ojos color perla– así que te llamas Hinata.

-Sí, es un placer conocerlo –saludo respetuosamente.

-Igualmente señorita –le dijo y luego se volvió a dirigir a Sasuke– hasta que te rodeas de personas con modales… bueno, mejor dicho, hasta que te rodeas de persona –continuó molestando Farukon.

-Eso no es tu asunto pájaro, ahora anda, desaparece por si ella es transportada al pico de tu mugrosa montaña.

-Será un placer ver su rostro en lugar del tuyo, mocoso –resolvió el animal antes de desaparecer.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien –bromeó la ojiperla logrando que Sasuke sonriera al pensar en el ave.

-Farukon es muy rebelde y obstinado, pero es en quien confío plenamente cuando estoy en problemas, nunca me ha fallado, su pico es tan grande como su fidelidad.

-Ojala pueda lograr un contrato con un animal así.

-Pues haz los sellos y veamos, quizás no vuelvas en algunos días.

-De acuerdo adiós hasta entonces –se despidió y haciendo el ritual fue transportada.

Cuando la imagen se volvió nítida se encontró bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol que estaba al pie de una cascada. Al girar la vista noto que solo arboles aparecían frente a ella, era un colosal bosque pero ningún árbol era tan grande como el que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Oye niña ¿eres una kunoichi verdad? –escuchó una voz grave que provenía de las alturas y al subir la mirada en busca de su procedencia pudo divisar un gigantesco búho que bajaba planeando. Era realmente hermoso, sus delicadas alas color café se desplegaban grácilmente.

-Sí –respondió ella cuando la criatura aterrizó.

-Entonces sígueme, debes ver a Chie-sama –informó el plumífero y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente mientras Hinata lo seguía desplazándose entre los árboles. Finalmente arribó en lo que pareció ser un cueva al principio, Hinata escaló la península donde esta se encontraba y siguió al ave por un pasadizo donde se veía luz al final– quédate detrás de mí –ordenó.

-Has vuelto Supido, ten veloz como siempre –alagó un búho anciano aun más grande de color caramelo. Tenía un ojo verde y el otro rojo y en su pata derecha una venda aunque no había signos de lesión en ella– dime ¿has encontrado al humano?

-Sí Chie-sama, aquí esta –presentó Supido a Hinata ante lo que parecía ser el líder de una congragación de búhos. Todos reunidos en una caverna que de no ser por el enorme hoyo que había en la parte de arriba, estarían completamente a oscuras.

-Bienvenida jovencita, dinos tu nombre –invitó amable el anciano.

-Hinata Hyuga –respondió cortésmente junto con una reverencia.

-Es un placer Hinata, yo soy Chie y esta es mi parvada de búhos, somos los búhos de mayor tamaño en el mundo, lo que nos indica que tienes una gran cantidad de chakra –felicitó el líder.

-Gracias Chie-sama, estoy segura que sabe el por qué de mi visita –introdujo la peliazul.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien. Sin embargo, no hay muchas personas que hayan logrado hacer un contrato con nosotros. Verás Hinata, el búho simboliza la sabiduría y la observación virtudes necesarias para poder ver de tras de las máscaras. Nuestros movimientos son silenciosos y veloces, nuestra visión es aguda, nos vinculamos con el mundo oscuro y somos invisibles en el mundo de la luz, nos sentimos cómodos en las sombras bajo el poder de la luna ya que nos trae libertad –explicó el anciano.

-Lo que Chie-sama quiere decir, es que nuestros ojos ven en la oscuridad dándonos la facilidad de analizar la verdad de los objetos. Nuestras zarpas traen el rigor y la fuerza para aplicar la equidad y nuestra lucidez no nos permite dudar. Esas mismas virtudes niña, son las que debes mostrar para hacer un contrato con uno de nosotros –explicaba un búho negro quien parecía ser un miembro del concejo.

-Entiendo, pero les aseguro que demostrare ser digna de un contrato.

-El problema pequeña Hyuga, es que la cantidad de chakra que has ofrecido solo equivale al tamaño de uno de nosotros y él realmente desprecia a los humanos –explicó Chie.

-Por favor permítanme hablar con él –solicitó la peliazul. Los miembros del concejo se miraron mutuamente con pocas esperanzas para la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo Hinata, su nombre es Fukuro, lo encontraras durante la noche en la copa del árbol donde apareciste –informó el líder.

-Gracias Chie-sama –se despidió Hinata para luego retornar al árbol.

-Chie-sama usted sabe bien que Fukuro jamás aceptará a un humano como amo ¿por qué le ha dado esperanzas a la niña? –cuestionó uno de los más antiguos miembros del concejo.

-Porque los ojos de esta niña pueden ver más de lo que aparenta y su espíritu quiere ser libre bajo las sombras –explicó él.

Hinata aguardó pacientemente hasta que llegó el ocaso y fue entonces que pudo sentir una presencia que se le hizo familiar. Entonces lo vio, un búho albino de ojos color azul oscuro se posó una de las más altas ramas, la peliazul jamás o había visto antes y sin embargo el chakra que la imponente ave emanaba era tan similar al de ella que parecían uno mismo. No había dudas, ese era Fukuro. Rápidamente, la ojiperla trepó las ramas hasta llegar a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con molestia el pájaro blanco y luego sentenció– tú no perteneces a este sitio.

-Quiero hacer un contrato de invocación contigo –le respondió ella firmemente.

-No me gustan los humanos –resolvió él.

…_por lo general los animales de invocación son tercos y no muy a menudo se encuentran predispuestos a obedecer a los humanos, así que tienes que demostrarle que vale la pena firmar un contrato contigo…_

-Yo no soy cualquier humana –debatió ella al recordar las palabras de Sasuke.

-Como digas niña –exclamó el ave extendiendo sus alas para volar lejos de allí.

En ese instante, la Hyuga comprendió que esto sería mas difícil de lo que suponía. Hábilmente optó por no dormir aquella noche, si lo que Fukuro necesitaba para convertirse en su animal de invocación era que ella adquiriera todas las cualidades de un búho, entonces la Hyuga estaba más que predispuesta. Pasó toda la noche entrenando en la cascada, cuando el alba la encontró estaba realmente agotada y durmió incómodamente bajo el árbol hasta entrada la noche, y fue entonces que el sonido de una rama meciéndose la despertó. Trepó el viejo nogal de nuevo para encontrarse de nuevo con el albino.

-¿Tú otra vez? –inquirió el ave como cansado de verla.

-Estaré aquí hasta que decidas firmar el contrato conmigo.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Entonces jamás me iré.

Y así fueron los días de Hinata. Pocas palabras cruzaba con el búho blanco todas las noches, después entrenaba rigurosamente, alguna que otra noche aparecía Supido aconsejándole que se rindiera pero la peliazul estaba firme en su decisión y en la séptima noche algo cambio. Fukuro llegó a la rama habitual y Hinata, una vez más, ascendió para entablar la breve e insípida conversación de todos los días.

-Llegas temprano hoy – notó Hinata.

-Eres observadora pero eso no alcanza.

-Te demostraré que soy merecedora de tu contrato.

-Te he visto entrenar cada noche desde que llegaste, conozco tus habilidades y las reconozco en mí.

-Pero no es suficiente ¿verdad?

-No.

Hinata le sonrió cálidamente desconcertando al animal.

-Está bien, porque aun si mis brazos pierden todo su vigor seguiré entrenando para ti.

-Deberías rendirte, sería lo mejor para ti.

-Sí me rindo perderé, si continuó siempre habrá una esperanza. Es como tu naturaleza, mientras lo intentes siempre podrás volar libre y dominar los vientos, pero cuando perezcas serán los vientos los que dirijan tu andar.

-Si firmo el contrato contigo nunca más seré libre, sería como morir en vida.

-Claro que no. No quiero cortar tus alas, quiero invitarte a volar conmigo. Así que no me pidas que me rinda, seguiré cambiando dolor por fuerza y aun si mis ojos perdieran todo su resplandor seguiré mirando al frente.

Hinata se bajo del árbol y camino unos pasos hasta llegar al lugar donde habitualmente entrenaba para disponerse a mejorar su ninjutsu. Fukuro estaba atónito, la observó un buen rato y luego bajo de la rama. La peliazul se detuvo y lo miró asombrada, él la miraba fijamente, luego se dio la vuelta y extendió las alas pero en lugar de partir giró la cabeza y le dijo– ¿Qué esperas Hinata? ¿No querías firmar el contrato? Sube a mi espalda e iremos a ver al concejo.

Los ojos de la kunoichi se llenaron de emoción y al montarse en su espalda le susurró– gracias.

Una vez emprendido el vuelo, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la cueva donde el concejo estaba reunido bajo la luz de la luna llena. Todos los búhos se silenciaron ante la inesperada sorpresa, nadie había imaginado que Fukuro aparecería con Hinata. La ceremonia fue realizada de inmediato y el más anciano de todos, Chie-sama, realizo un jutsu de invocación a la inversa para enviar a Hinata y Fukuro al bosque de Konoha.

Sasuke sintió una corazonada muy fuerte que lo hizo prestar especial atención, había pasado una semana desde que Hinata se había ido pero ese presentimiento que lo llenaba de dicha jamás había invadido su corazón hasta ahora.

Lejos en la distancia siento tu presencia y sonrió porque sé que pronto llegaras y todo será como antes –pensó con emoción y luego caviló con una sonrisa– Cuando abres tu corazón un poco, y pones a alguien especial cerca de ti, tus sentimientos le llegan más adentro, más profundo, estoy seguro. Entonces lo sabes… este sentimiento fuera de control es nuevo para mí, pero dulcemente tomas mis inseguridades entre tus brazos, el olor de tu cabello se impregna en mi piel y me ínsita a relajarme. No importa el después, ¿por qué pensar en amargas despedida cuando estoy extasiado por tu llegada?

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vería, jamás imaginó que iba a divisar un inmenso búho blanco dirigiéndose a dónde él se encontraba y muchos menos que Hinata lo montaría. Finalmente aterrizaron.

-Gracias por todo Fukuro, ahora liberare la invocación.

-Adiós Hinata –se despidió el albino para desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

-Así que era un ave después de todo –resolvió el shinobi al aproximarse a ella.

-Sí y era tan obstinado como tú dijiste… –manifestó la peliazul sonriendo feliz de verlo nuevamente pero él no dejó que ella completara la frase ya que, moviéndose a gran velocidad, la sorprendió deteniéndose a centímetros de ella para abrazarla firmemente. Los ojos de la ojiperla se llenaron de ternura, realmente lo había echado de menos y parecía ser que él se había sentido igual.

-Te extrañe –susurró la dama mientras saliendo de su sorpresa lo abrazaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

si llegaron aquí quiere decir que no van matarme (pero vaya que lo piensan) juro por mi vida que ya no volveré a tardar tanto bueno los rewie

**Hikari - Hyuga – Uchiha:** no es mia pero quien no la amaría

**JenSchiffer****:** lo siento lo siento aquí la continuación

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****:** las madres siempre defienden a sus cahorros, según la idea de miftis son verdes pero heredan el byakugan por eso hanabi y hinata los tienen perlados

**Magic ann love:** si hikari-sama al rescate!

**mangetsu hyuga**: hikari-sama rules y si ella es de ojos verdes pero como el verde es recesivo gana el byakugan y espero que te haya gustado el sasuhina

**LaCrazyWriter:** jajajaja hikari-sama conoce a su esposo y sabe donde pegarle, bueno aquí esta lo que pasa fuera de la aldea con hinata y siento la tardanza

**mare-14**: jejeje todos adoraron a hikari-sama aquí la continuación y me disculpo por la tardanza

**Nanii.98:** espero que la sigas leyendo


	13. Lamparas de papel

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Para los que lo pedían aquí el lemoon

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lámparas de Papel**

-Apareciste en la noche más oscuras de todas, casi como una estrella fugaz –comentó Sasuke al separarse un poco de Hinata quien solo pudo sonreír completamente ruborizada.

-A pasado una semana desde que me fui, debería volver a Konoha y permanecer allí dos días al menos.

-¿Quieres irte? –preguntó él sorprendido. La kunoichi acababa de llegar y el imaginar que en breve se iría le destrozaba el alma.

-Ahora tengo en claro lo que quiero pero no podré lograrlo hasta que no entierre un viejo miedo del pasado.

-¿Te refieres a tu padre?

-Exacto, debo vencerlo y luego pobre continuar mi vida con normalidad –explicó mientras su mirada se tornaba firme, la decisión estaba tomada.

-Si lo que quieres es eso, te ayudare a entrenar.

-Gracias Sasuke. Mañana volveré a Konoha para ver cómo está mi madre y hermana y aclarar las cosas con mi padre.

-Entonces esta noche aun es mía –soltó con picardía desconcertando a la kunoichi.

-¿Qué tienes es mente? –indagó con desconfianza.

-Bueno nada en especial –mintió él mientras se colocaba detrás de ella cubriéndole los ojos con las manos.

-¿Esto es una sorpresa? –indagó ella mientras con torpes pasitos se acercaba a la puerta de la cabaña y por indicación de Sasuke encontraba la perilla para abrirla.

-Tsk… claro que no, pero me aburrí cuando te fuiste así que… –explicaba el Uchiha mientras retiraba las manos para dejar que la luz llenara los ojos de la kunoichi–…hice esto.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras salvo por varias lámparas de papel de todos los colores y tamaños, algunas tenían formas de estrellas, otras de lunas, otras de animales nocturnos como lobos y búhos, todos los motivos correspondían a la noche. Los colores se mezclaban llenando de calidez el ambiente. Hinata estaba asombrada del talento de shinobi, pero más aun, de que se tomara el tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerlo. Volteó a verlo y entonces pudo divisar su mirada profunda y serena directamente sobre ella.

Se acercó a él sin que el azabache lo notara siquiera. Estaba tan inmerso en la gracia de su movimientos, en el ondear de su cabello y en la infinidad de sus ojos perlados que tan solo se dio cuenta de que la distancia entre ellos se había esfumado cuando sintió sus suaves labios rosar el lóbulo de su oído– Son hermosas… gracias –le susurró dulcemente la peliazul. Sasuke no pudo reaccionar, estaba hechizado por su aroma, la sensualidad invadía el ambiente y él con ese cosquilleo interior que vaya a saber Dios a que se debía. Sintió como ella reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro y colocó su pequeña mano sobre el pecho del Uchiha. Se trató de un impulsó, pero suavemente colocó su mano debajo del mentón de la kunoichi y lo levantó hasta poder admirar su delicado rostro; y a pesar de no saber bien lo que estaba haciendo le sonrió galante provocando que se la ojiperla se sonrojara, pero no necesito más esfuerzo, ya ella misma fue la que sellando sus labios con los de él dio inicio a una noche única.

Amenamente él respondió el gesto, y sutilmente succiono el labio inferior de Hinata mientras esta lo abrazaba, para finalmente hundirse en su boca. Recorriendo cado rincón, exploraron con sus lenguas la cavidad del otro y gradualmente el inocente beso pasó a convertirse en apasionado. Hasta que por error Sasuke rosó el prominente busto de la Hyuga induciéndola a abrir los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa. Sasuke se detuvo un instante.

-Lo lamento, no quiero que pienses que deseo faltarte el respeto –argumentó nervioso por el desliz cometido. Hinata lo miró unos instantes, las palabras de Shino se hicieron presentes.

…_es casi increíble que siendo tan lista no te hayas percatado de que eso es amor…_

… _eso es amor…_

Es así como ella se sentía, tan increíble como cierto, ella lo amaba y ahora él estaba frente a sus ojos disculpándose por hacer algo que ella deseaba. ¿Cuánto lo deseaba? ¿Hace cuánto lo deseaba? ¿Sentir su firmes manos sobre ella era acaso un deseo prohibido? ¿Qué sucedería si hiciese lo que el corazón le mandaba sin permitirse dudar? Las palabras del anciano búho se acoplaron.

…_nos sentimos cómodos en las sombras, bajo el poder de la luna ya que nos trae libertad…_

Hinata había vivido toda su vida comportándose correctamente, bajo los mandatos de su padre. Siempre había hecho lo que debía hacer sin que nadie le preguntase que es lo que quería en verdad. Y ahora ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos e iluminado por mil luces, quien en verdad ella quería ¿sería un capricho del destino concederle su deseo por tantos malos momentos que le había hecho pasar? La Hyuga no tomaría el riesgo, el destino podía irse al demonio, era hora de tomar el mando de la situación, era hora de vivir de verdad.

Así que ante un aún atónito Sasuke, ella tomó su mano entre sus deditos y pausadamente la colocó sobre su busto permitiéndole sentir la curvatura de uno de sus desarrollados pechos. El Uchiha se sonrojó al instante, estaba tan sorprendido como maravillado y un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Dejó de palparla tan solo para abrir lentamente su chaqueta color lavanda y cuando la tarea estuvo realizada, acarició ambos pechos sin restricción a la par que besaba su cuello, mientras ella se deshacía por completo de la prenda de ropa.

El desenfreno se apodero de ellos y en pocos minutos, entre besos y caricias, ya no existía prenda alguna que estorbara en sus caminos. Ambos estaban expuestos pero, aun así, ninguno sintió temor y lentamente la espalda de Hinata encontró abrigo en la alfombra que cubría el frío suelo de la habitación adornada por lámparas.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? –indago en un susurró Sasuke mientras continuaba besando los labios de Hinata al mismo tiempo que dejaba su mano bajar por el cuerpo de la kunoichi hasta encontrar su intimidad.

-Solo si es contigo –respondió ella logrando arrancarle un pequeño gemido al Uchiha, ya sea por la excitación del momento o por la ternura de su frase.

Sin dudarlo, el poseedor del Sharingan roso suavemente sus labios virginales, provocando que se humedecieran. La respiración de Hinata comenzó a entrecortarse y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, esa ansiedad que sentía su piel era tan mística como desconocida. El miembro del azabache palpitaba, ya no podía contenerse más, debía poseerla, debía experimentar que se sentía ingresar en ella. Así que lentamente, comenzó a introducir su erecto pene dentro de la dama mientras algunos quejidos se escapaban de los finos labios de Hinata. Sasuke silenció compasivamente los quejidos besándola con erotismo mientras terminaba de penetrarla y tan solo las danzantes luces fueron testigo de cómo la virginidad de sus cuerpos era tomada.

Movimientos suaves por parte de las caderas del azabache marcaron el ritmo inicial desvaneciendo, como por arte de magia, el intenso dolor que había aquejado a la dama de cabello azul. El ritual cobro erotismo y sensualidad cuando sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y acompañados por gemidos y gritos ahogados, sus ojos se encontraron, llenos de goce y placer. Sus movimientos se volvieron más intensos, más profundos, sus rosadas mejillas y sus sonrisas lujuriosas marcadas por la complicidad, el cansancio y el deseo, parecían anunciar que sus cuerpos estaban a punto de rendirse ante el eminente clímax.

Sus corazones latían ferozmente, la luz de las lámparas se bamboleó debido a la intermitente respiración de ambos que buscaban recuperar el aliento perdido a bocanadas y fue entonces que la humedad invadió a la ojiperla, segundos más tarde sintió como con una última envestida Sasuke expulsaba un líquido tibio dentro de ella. El orgasmo había llegado para ambos y ningunos de los dos se arrepentiría jamás. Sasuke retiró suavemente su miembro del interior de Hinata y se dejo caer sobre su pecho sin aplastarla. Podía escuchar con claridad la intensidad y rapidez de los latidos de la dama, los cuales de ninguna manera eran distintos a los de él. Sonrió y sintió serenidad cuando Hinata entrelazo sus dedos con los cabellos negros del shinobi, acariciándolo afablemente.

Cuando sus cuerpos se enfriaron, el Uchiha se levanto y notó que ella estaba profundamente dormida, así que la cargó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la cabaña, luego fue por algunas mantas y la arropó. Apagó todas las lámparas y fue a recostarse a su lado, se cubrió con una manta y la contempló un largo rato, acariciando su mejilla, hasta que el sueño lo venció también. Las lámparas estaban apagadas pero las luces nocturnas no se desvanecerían, vivirían por siempre en sus corazones.

Despertó enredado entre mantas y se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose confundido, como si no pudiese distinguir si lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido el más dulce de los sueños ó la más maravillosa de las realidades. Miró a su lado y no vio a Hinata.

Tsk… que iluso –pensó mientras se levantaba con pereza, se puso los pantalones y tomo una camiseta con la cual se fue vistiendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando llego al último escalón levantó la mirada para ver la habitación y se encontró con las lámparas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al entender que no había sido un sueño efímero. Escuchó el agua correr y sonrió, de seguro Hinata estaba tomando una ducha.

En ese instante el sonido se detuvo. Sasuke se acomodó rápidamente la ropa de la manera más prolija posible y se peino con los dedos tan rápido como pudo. Al cabo de unos minutos, la peliazul salió del baño con el cabello húmedo.

-Buenos días, creí que dormías –saludo la Hyuga sorprendida de verlo tan despabilado.

-Sí lo hacía –respondió él nervioso sin saber cómo se suponía que debía actuar.

-¿Te desperté? –indagó ella sintiéndose responsable.

-No… no, para nada –manifestó el rotundamente y se sonrojó un poco al oír una risita picara escapar de los labios de la kunoichi.

-¿Me invitas a desayunar antes de que me vaya? –solicitó con ternura.

-Preferiría invitarte a que te quedaras –soltó él intercambiando lugares, ahora ella era quien se ruborizaba.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero volverás pronto ¿verdad?

-Sí, tan pronto como pueda –accedió ella con una sonrisa.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y luego Hinata partió rumbo a Konoha. Sabía bien que allí el infierno mismo se desataría en el momento mismo en que se encontrara con su padre pero no le importaba puesto que se sentía espléndida.

Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa era sublime. Todo su cuerpo se desplazaba con gracia. Parecía más una bailarina que una kunoichi. Se sonrojo al recordar aquel momento en el que le preguntó si podría visitarlo de vez en cuando.

_¿Te molestaría que alguien como yo empezara a hablar contigo?_ –Resonó en su mente y luego relacionó lo ocurrido autoanalizándose– Eso quise preguntarte aquel día pero tú ya lo sabías y me sonreíste como de costumbre. Esa particular ansiedad me corroía, pero intenté sacar coraje. No soy buena hablando, y mis palabras fueron torpes, pero me diste toda tu atención y me escuchaste. Hoy estoy de gran humor, justo como entonces. Esta despedida no tiene de nada de amarga puesto que pronto volveré, el saber que voy a verte siempre me pone muy feliz. A veces siento que eres el único que se preocupa por mí a base de un sentimiento puro. Así fue como nuestros encuentros se volvieron más frecuentes y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti. Aun no me atrevo a decírtelo pero al igual que aquella vez, tengo el presentimiento de que tú, Sasuke Uchiha, ya lo sabes.

En poco tiempo arribó a la Aldea y entró como si nada al mostrar su permiso. Camino algunas cuadras y lo notó a Sai quien se dirigió directamente hacia ella a penas la vio, como si la hubiese estado buscando todo el día.

-Hinata hasta que te encuentro.

-Qué sucede por qué te ves tan… bueno, expresivo. Se nota a un kilometro que estas preocupado –explicó la ojiperla pasmada por ver expresión alguna en el rostro del artista.

-Es porque Naruto me pidió un favor y se veía realmente desanimado, hasta creo que ha estado llorando –comentó el shinobi.

-Vaya…–soltó la peliazul sorprendida– ¿pero yo que tengo que ver?

-Es que él quiere hablar contigo pero no pudo encontrarte, entonces me pidió a mí que lo hiciera.

-Bueno… ¿dónde está?

-Sígueme, te mostraré –exclamo Sai y ambos se pusieron en marcha. La Hyuga recién había llegado a la Aldea y ya se encontraba con problemas, solo esperaba poder hablar con su padre y volver con Sasuke lo antes posible.

En el camino los shinobis pasaron por el hospital de Konoha y divisaron a Sakura quien aparentemente estaba por entrar a trabajar.

-Sakura… tu mundo es un engaño pintado de blanco –soltó Sai dibujando una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de ambas kunoichis.

La Haruno se quedo pasmada sin poder responder y Sai tomó a Hinata del brazo incitándola a continuar, ya que de lo contrario se hubiese quedado igual de estática que la pelirosa.

-¿Qué fue eso Sai? Sakura es tu compañera de equipo –dijo aun atónita la peliazul.

-Eso ya no importa, ya casi llegamos –indicó secamente el shinobi señalando con el dedo la terraza del palacio del Hokage– hasta aquí te acompaño yo.

-Está bien, iré a ver qué sucede –comentó Hinata y subió rápidamente hasta encontrar a Naruto de espaldas mirando fijamente las estatuas de los cinco Hokages.

Espero unos minutos a que él se percatara de su presencia, la verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso pasara, nunca la había visto en verdad y ella siempre había estado allí. Pero de pronto la voz del Uzumaki se escuchó como en un susurro.

-Dime Hinata ¿qué es lo que hago mal?

-¿Hmm? –la Hyuga estaba desconcertada no sabía a qué se refería– ¿de qué hablas Naruto?

-Lo intento, te juro que lo intento pero ella… es como si despreciara, como si vaciara sus frustraciones en mí.

-Te peleaste con Sakura –dedujo la kunoichi mientras él se daba vuelta y le mostraba sin temor alguno sus lágrimas.

-No fue solo una pelea es todo. Ella me trata como si yo fuera el reemplazo –explicó el rubio y entonces notó que el rostro de Hinata estaba lleno de indignación.

-¡¿Me llamas a mi porque tienes problemas con Sakura?! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡¿Qué esperas que te diga?! –gritó con furia.

-Entiendo que me equivoque contigo pero nunca quise lastimarte…

-No me lastimaste Naruto, porque para lastimarme tendría que haber habido amor y yo nunca te ame… lo que yo sentí por ti fue admiración, pero aun así fue cruel de tu parte querer olvidarte de Sakura saliendo conmigo.

-Ahora lo sé y te pido perdón, por eso quiero hablar contigo por eso quiero que me aconsejes, para hacer lo correcto esta vez.

-Realmente no quiero verte sufrir porque a pesar de todo te aprecio, creo que eres un gran chico que no supo qué hacer, ni lo sabes ahora. Pero desafortunadamente yo tampoco sé qué es lo que debes hacer puesto que tú si amas a Sakura y eso no es algo que puedas cambiar, pero tampoco puedes obligarla a que te ame, aunque puedes intentar enamorarla.

-Lo intento, de veras que sí… pero ella es tan fría y distante. A veces hasta siento que está pensando en otro hombre.

-Mira Naruto, si quieres mi opinión Sakura siempre quiere lo que no puede tener, así que quizás, si no estuvieses todo el tiempo atrás de ella te haría más caso.

-Es una gran idea Hinata, no puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes –gritó entusiasmado corriendo hasta donde estaba ella para abrazarla– te lo agradezco, en verdad eres una gran amiga.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado –exclamó zafándose de su abrazo– ahora si me disculpas debo ir a mi casa, me he ausentado durante una semana.

-¿Dónde has estado? –curioseó él intrigado.

-Eso… es un secreto –respondió ella para desaparecer en nube de humo como lo solía hacer Kakashi.

Caminó relajada por las calles, y su mente volvió a concentrarse en el objetivo principal. La discusión con su padre sería inminente a penas llegara a su casa y ella lo sabía bien, pero su corazón estaba ahora lleno de valor y su determinación era fuerte. No obstante, fue entonces cuando fue interceptada por Sakura quien tomándola firmemente del brazo la obligo a voltearse.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó molesta la peliazul librándose de su agarre.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber… ¿qué hacías hoy con Sai? Seguramente algo para separarme de Naruto –acusó histérica la dama de cabello rosa.

-Sakura deberías saber que no todo gira en torno a ti, ya no tienes doce años –remarcó Hinata hiriendo el orgullo de la kunoichi.

-¡No me cambies de tema! Tu aun amas a Naruto, yo lo sé pero él es mío –argumentó la Haruno furiosa a lo que la Hyuga no pudo evitar reír un poco, no se burlaba de ella sino de sus deducciones.

-Tendrías que aprender que las cosas no son como tú crees para ver la realidad nítidamente –soltó la ojiperla y luego añadió más seriamente– Naruto es un gran chico pero no es el hombre que yo amo, si tu lo amas valóralo un poco más.

El Uzumaki se aproximaba al lugar por un callejón, haciéndose invisible al perímetro de visión de las chunnin, cuando escucho las palabras de Hinata.

-¡No me digas que hacer! –gritó llena de ira e intento golpearla pero, afortunadamente, la Hyuga fue más rápida y lo evadió, el puño de Sakura golpeo una pared en su lugar agrietándola.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿En verdad quieres pelear conmigo? –indagó sin ningún temor la peliazul.

-¡Sakura! –llamó el rubio pasmado y luego entendió que si no la detenía las cosas se saldrían de control. Consideraba acertadamente, que Hinata no tenía intensiones de retroceder frente a la pelirosa.

-¡No te metas Naruto, esto es entre ella y yo! –sentenció la Haruno.

-No, no lo es. Ya cálmate quieres ¡¿ahora buscas pelear con mis amigos cuando tenemos un problema?! –manifestó exaltado el shinobi.

-Ella no es cualquiera de tus amigos ¡es tu ex novia!

-Salimos por siete días Sakura, solo siete días –le recordó Hinata como desmereciendo el corto lapso de tiempo.

-Ya vámonos Sakura, solo estás haciendo el ridículo.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! –gritó neurótica la Haruno para luego salir corriendo como si de una telenovela barata se tratase.

-Lo siento Hinata –se disculpo el Uzumaki para luego salir corriendo detrás de su novia.

En esta aldea están todos locos –pensó la Hyuga y luego emprendió el camino nuevamente para llegar a su hogar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

me disculpo por no contestar los rewie y nos vemos pronto con el próximo cap


	14. Desafios

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Si el cap anterior les gusto este les va a encantar ¿no tarde o si?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Desafíos**

¿Qué es lo que me hace pensar en ti? Cuando recuerdo tus mejillas adornadas por ese sutil sonrojo… no puedo dilucidar por completo lo que me dice tu rostro –pensó el Uchiha– Y me preguntó si nos volveremos a ver, y me pregunto si te importa.

Me pregunto si puedes oírme. Ahora estoy mirando el cielo azul y limpio y quisiera saber si será igual en Konoha. Quisiera saber si piensas en lo mismo que yo. No quiero que mires a tu alrededor nunca más, eso solo te sofoca, si sientes que vas a llorar o huir quiero acompañarte en el camino. Así nació la luz, así nació la oscuridad, los dos son uno. Armonía, telepatía… ¿puedes oírme?

Hinata sintió una agradable calidez que provocó que dudara cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal de la residencia Hyuga. Entonces respiró profundo y tomando coraje ingreso como guiada por un misterioso guardián. Su madre fue la primera en notar que ella estaba en casa nuevamente. Corrió con desesperación para abrazar a su hija sin permitirle cruzar el amplio jardín por su cuenta y dejó caer varias lágrimas de alegría que conmovieron a Hinata, se aferró a ella. Luego apareció su hermana, con paso lento pero constante y tan solo cuando ella habló Hikari soltó a su hija mayor.

-Hinata… –dijo haciendo una pausa mientras daba tiempo a que las peliazules se separaran– bienvenida a casa –pronunció sorprendiendo a su hermana mayor.

-Hanabi… –pronuncio aun incrédula la primogénita, pero al instante le sonrió y la tomo entre sus brazos– gracias, hermana.

Hanabi no supo cómo reaccionar ante el fraternal gesto. Tantas veces la había menos preciado sin entender la pesada carga que la peliazul soportaba por ser la hija mayor de Hiashi, por ser la heredera del clan. Siempre había querido superarla, siempre había sentido que su hermana no sabía cómo aprovechar y valorar la situación privilegiada en la que estaba. Pero una semana como hija única le había enseñado una importante lección. Hiashi no era un hombre fácil de tratar y mucho menos de complacer. Esos siete días fueron el infierno para la pequeña Hyuga quien tuvo que tolerar que su padre le sobre exigiera con su entrenamiento como kunoichi y la atormentara psicológicamente, probablemente aun molesto por la ausencia de su hija mayor y por la complicidad de su mujer para con esta.

-Yo… yo –repitió mientras la angustia se reunía en su garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos– lo siento tanto… he sido injusta e infantil –reconoció mientras sus lágrimas brotaban. Hinata acarició tiernamente su cabeza mientras sentía como su chaqueta lila era humedecida por el dolor de su pequeña hermana.

-Todo estará bien Hanabi –dijo mientras el llanto de la pequeña se hacía intenso– siempre te protegeré, aunque no me puedas ver. Siempre estaré allí para ti porque eres mi hermanita.

Hikari jamás fue más feliz en toda su vida como cuando vio a sus dos hijas unidas de esa forma. El momento era casi mágico pero una grave voz lo asesino repentinamente, llenando de tensión el ambiente –Así que volviste – las palabras retumbaron en todos lados. Las tres se voltearon para ver el lugar de procedencia aunque Hinata ya lo sabía.

-Sí, padre he regresado –respondió firmemente la Hyuga.

-Veo que entendiste que tienes responsabilidades aquí, no puedes irte cuando se te dé la gana –regañó fríamente el hombre mirándola.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no he venido a quedarme –respondió desafiante la peliazul sorprendiendo a toda su familia.

-Hinata –murmuró su hermana aun pasmada.

-¡¿Entonces a qué has venido?! –Preguntó furioso Hiashi– ¡En lo que a mí respecta, eres mi más grande decepción!

-¡Vine a retarte padre, quiero que pelees conmigo por el liderazgo del clan! –gritó mientras su mirada perforaba los ojos del líder del clan.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees poder vencerme? ¿Crees poder ser mejor líder que yo? –Se burló con ironía y luego le advirtió –olvida esas ideas tontas Hinata, yo no soy Neji. Si vas a pelear conmigo iré con todo y no te garantizo que sobrevivas… no duraras ni cinco minutos.

-Hiashi –gritó Hikari temerosa por la vida de su hija.

-¡No te metas en esto Hikari! –Ordenó el hombre y luego remarcó– Esto es lo que tu hija desea, me lo está pidiendo a gritos.

-Volveré en dos semanas y justo un día antes del Festival de Invierno me convertiré en la nueva líder del clan Hyuga –determinó la peliazul con firmeza.

-Eso no sucederá Hinata, no voy a perder ante una mocosa –concluyó Hiashi ingresando a su hogar.

0000000000000000000

Neji había sido convocado por Lee como de costumbre. El Hyuga no se sentía con ganas de soportar uno de los estúpidos desafíos de su compañero para ver, quien era más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil y de más. Sin embargo, ante la seriedad del promotor de la juventud sintió curiosidad y no le quedó más remedio que asistir a la terraza donde su primera reunión con Gai-sensei había tenido lugar muchos años atrás. Al llegar a la cima pudo notar que Lee se encontraba observando Konoha.

-Lee llegas temprano como de costumbre, yo…–saludaba el Hyuga pero se vio interrumpido por el fuerte golpe que Lee le proporciono en la mejilla.

-La hiciste llorar –exclamó el shinobi de cejas pobladas.

-¡¿De qué hablas y por qué me golpeas?! –indagó furioso poniéndose de pie y preparándose para contrarrestar el ataque del moreno.

-¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡Yo renuncio a ella porque quiero que sea feliz y tú la haces sufrir! –acusó Rock Lee lleno de dolor.

-Estás hablando de Tenten –murmuró el Hyuga clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-Claro que hablo de ella. Ella es bonita, inteligente y amable, siempre está cuidando de nosotros y tú ni siquiera la vez, no la valoras a pesar de amarla –dio mientras la mirada del poseedor del Byakuran se llenaba de asombro– así es Neji, yo sé que tú la amas tanto como yo.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! –cuestionó abrumado.

-Hablo de la forma en la que la miras, como la proteges sin pensarlo y al instante en batalla, hablo de la forma en la que te preocupas por ella, eso excede toda amistad –explicó dejando que algunas lágrimas cayeran pero al de inmediato se limpio con el brazo y continuo– ¡...y eres tan tonto como afortunado! Eres un idiota puesto que no puedes entenderlo pero eres afortunado ya que que ella corresponde tus sentimientos.

El Hyuga estaba totalmente estupefacto. Él, que siempre había pensado en sí mismo como un shinobi astuto y perceptivo, había requerido que su amigo le abriera los ojos. Rock Lee había abandonado su propia felicidad por el bienestar de Tenten y él le había despedazado el corazón.

-Tienes tanta razón que hasta duele –admitió el shinobi posando su mano sobre su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón– soy un idiota.

-¡Ve por ella, idiota! –alentó el moreno a lo que Neji le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza pero antes de que se retirara definitivamente, advirtió– solo una cosa más, si la veo llorar una vez más por tu culpa… te juro que te mato.

0000000000000000000

Hinata abandonó nuevamente su hogar a pesar de la preocupación en rostro de su madre y hermana –todo estará bien– les había dicho antes de partir y ahora se encontraba camino para reencontrarse con aquel que la entendía tan fácilmente. El espejo es tan resplandeciente, sus historias, sus vidas y ellos mismo eran uno separados por el frío cristal.

Me pregunto cómo me miraré en él –caviló Hinata sintiéndose a gusto cuando se encontraba a sí misma en los ojos negros de aquel shinobi que la aguardaba con impaciencia– quiero reflejarme en ti para siempre. Quiero saludarte haciendo señas hacia un feliz futuro –entonces cambió su expresión al recordar la discusión con su padre– Me pregunto qué pasará ahora… tal vez pienso demasiado en eso, me lastima y me pierdo… pero pronto todo cambiara, la crudeza del corazón de mi padre será tan solo un amargo recuerdo porque yo… ¡no voy a perder!

Una vez más llego junto con la noche y entró al lugar justo antes de que empezara a llover. Le llamó la atención no encontrar a Sasuke pero de pronto vio como la puerta del baño se abría y Sasuke salía del interior todo mojado mientras tan solo una toalla cubría sus partes nobles.

-¡Hinata…! –soltó avergonzado el shinobi mientras se cubría lo que ya estaba cubierto gracias a la toalla.

-¡Lo… lo siento! –dijo sonrojada mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos.

-No, no, está bien… yo… yo lo siento. No pensé que volverías tan pronto… pero me alegra que estés aquí –intento hablar pero estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Hinata se dio vuelta y él aprovechó la oportunidad que ella le ofrecía para subir las escaleras y ponerse un pantalón, tomo una camiseta y se termino de vestir mientras bajaba por las escaleras, al escuchar las pisadas del Uchiha rechinar en la madera se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada.

-Aun estas rojo.

-Tú también.

Silencio, no intercambiaron miradas. ¿Por qué estaban tan avergonzados si la noche anterior habían revelado sus cuerpos y deseos sin temor alguno? El insaciable sonido de la lluvia en medio de esa locura, por momentos inquietante por momentos agradable, fue el detonante para que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente. Y al sonreírse uno, el otro reacciono como espejo y pronto, llenaron de risas el lugar. La situación era por demás absurda, no podían sentir vergüenza de un cuerpo que habían explorado tan placenteramente. La certeza de que el día siguiente sería duro invadió sus mentes y sin decir nada, el poseedor del Sharingan le extendió su mano a la peliazul para dirigirse a la cama y conciliar placenteramente el sueño.

¿Cuánto duraría la armonía del lugar? La calma antes de la tormenta puede ser tan fugaz como maravillosa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**JenSchiffer****:** por lo menos hoy no tendras tu respuesta y podría dártela pero… entonces no seguirías leyendo asi que has de esperar para averiguarlo

**Magic ann love:** aquí el cap

**mangetsu hyuga**: todas amamos a sasuke bueno aquí el que sigue

**mare-14**: aquí la continuación el final se acerca

**Rosa D****:** fue lindo pero todo seguirá siendo tranquilidad?

**SoDamnBeautiful1****:** la historia está terminada asi que no tardare en subirla y sabras que pasa con tus deseos


	15. Tiempo de nieve

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Nya se que dije que no volveria a retrasarme pero las cosas no han estado muy bien lo resumiré rápido

Me fui de vacaciones y regresando estuve muy enferma, cuando estaba saliendo de ello mi abuelo falleció y entre idas y venidas el tiempo se me fue además en un arrebato mientras trataba de escribir borre todo lo que tenia que ver con mis fics asi que si alguien lee luna o amigos esperen un poco tuve que reescribir los acap que tenia listos para subir en cuanto volviera de mis vacaciones

Aquí el cap ojala les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Tiempo de Nieve**

Cuando Sasuke entreabrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, notó que Hinata estaba hundida en su pecho y aun así estaba temblando. Retiró con cuidado su brazo de encima de ella y sin levantarse por completo se asomo a la ventana en forma triangular que se encontraba por sobre la cabecera de la cama. El brillo se filtro de prisa imposibilitándole ver con claridad pero, sin necesidad de tocar el vidrio pudo percibir que estaba frío. Entones la imagen se hizo nítida. La mañana estaba cubierta de nieve.

Sonrió al volver su vista sobre la peliazul, se veía tan vulnerable y bella que pensó que sería un crimen despertarla ahora. Se levanto pausadamente de la cama y sacó de un armario una manta más con la cual arropó a la dama. Se vistió sin prisa y bajo las escaleras. Encendió el fuego de la chimenea para calentar el ambiente y fue a la cocina para calentar la tetera y preparar el desayuno.

El olor a pan tostado hizo que Hinata se despertara hambrienta. Ni siquiera miró por la ventana, sólo se vistió y bajó las escaleras acomodándose un poco el cabello con los dedos.

-Buenos días –dijo cuando entró a la cocina y vio a Sasuke espaldas preparando el huevos fritos.

-Buenos días –respondió el sin voltearse. La Hyuga se recostó en el marco de la puerta y lo miró con ternura como agradeciéndole el hecho de querer compartir sus días con ella– ¿tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Entonces siéntate, debemos desayunar bien si vamos a entrenar –manifestó él sirviéndole dos huevos fritos, pan tostado, una porción de arroz, sopa de miso y por su puesto el té.

-¡Vaya se ve delicioso! –exclamó sorprendida por la cantidad de comida y lo apetecible que se veía.

Sasuke se sentó y comenzaron a desayunar– ¿miraste por la ventana cuando te despertaste? –le preguntó mientras antes de darle la primer mordida a su pan.

-No, solo me vestí y baje –respondió ella y luego con curiosidad indagó– ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque anoche nevó. Todo está blanco afuera.

-Ahora entiendo porque cuando me desperté tenía una manta más sobre mí –comentó provocando que el Uchiha desviara la mirada por el sonrojo que había invadido sus mejillas. La ojiperla sonrió y tomó la taza de té entre sus manos– parece ser que el invierno llegó temprano este año.

-Eso es una ventaja para nosotros, entrenaremos en el mismo clima en el que te enfrentaras a tu padre –acotó el Uchiha acabando con su desayuno y notando que Hinata también había terminado de comer.

La peliazul se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los trastes para proceder a lavar los mismos– peleare con él en dos semanas.

-¿Crees que es poco tiempo? –cuestionó el Uchiha mientras ella se encargaba de los elementos sucios.

-No, si lo aprovechamos bien será suficiente –calculó ella recordando las habilidades de su padre.

-De todas maneras estaré mirando el enfrentamiento –anunció él provocando que ella cierre el grifo y se voltee a verlo.

-Prométeme que no intervendrás –solicitó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero ¿y si estas en problemas? –inquirió el preocupado.

-Sasuke, por favor, promételo –exigió ella y entonces él lo entendió. Esto era algo que la ojiperla debía hacer sola sin importar el resultado.

-De acuerdo –accedió– no intervendré pero te entrenaré duramente.

-Gracias –dijo ella sonriéndole– ¿vamos a entrenar?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron afuera para comenzar con el intensivo entrenamiento.

0000000000000000000

En Konoha la mañana era fría pero no había señal de nieve por ningún lado. La helada de la noche anterior aun congelaba los huesos de cualquiera que caminara por las calles de la aldea en ese momento.

Mis rodillas tiembla como las de un niño –notó Neji quien se dirigía a la casa de Tenten para arreglar el asunto– es como si hiciese una travesura, como si me escapase de clases por la puerta de atrás. Recuerdo cuando creía que los sueños eran solo sueños, en esos días realmente pensé que mi destino estaba escrito de antemano, así que nunca me preocupe por intentar cumplir ninguno de ellos. Los lancé al olvido y me fui olvidando de sentir –caviló cuando arribó al lugar y toco el timbre– no voy a seguir siendo un tonto por más tiempo, eso solo me daña y te daña, no puedo permitirlo porque aun tengo mi alma.

La dama de las armas abrió la puerta con intriga y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el poseedor del Byakugan. Lo miro pasmada por unos segundos y fue tan solo cuando este habló que ella logró salir de su trance.

-Hola Tenten –saludo él retraídamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella sin responder el saludo. No es que estuviese enojada con él, de hecho aun lo amaba, pero le dolía verlo. Era como el recordatorio de la humillación que había sentido y el recuerdo de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-¿Me dejas pasar? –preguntó el amablemente insinuando que la respuesta que a esa pregunta era larga y compleja.

-No, primero responde –exigió ella fríamente.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No, es solo que esta situación es incómoda.

-Quiero hablar de lo que sucedió el otro día…

-No tienes que hacerlo –señaló ella intentando mostrarse fuerte pero la realidad es que cada vez que recordaba ese momento sentía que su corazón era despedazado una y otra vez.

…_lo siento Tenten, pero yo no te amo…_

Esas simples líneas habían tenido el poder para estancarse en su alma como un parásito que devora todo a su paso.

-Quiero hacerlo… quiero hacer lo correcto.

-Neji quizás tu mayor error es que estas atado por tus responsabilidades. No intentes vivir tan sabiamente –aconsejó ella mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-No llores porque tiene razón –solicitó él superado por la situación– eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-No lloro porque tengo razón… lloro porque aun no lo ves.

-Quiero recomponer las cosas pero creo que el camino es como un laberinto para mí, estoy perdido Tenten –confesó.

-Todavía estas ciego si vez el camino sinuoso, porque siempre hay senderos rectos al punto final –le explico con calma mientras la gotas saladas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Entonces ayúdame, acompáñame –suplicó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-No puedo Neji, eso es algo que debes hacer por tu cuenta –determinó tan firme como pudo.

-¿Puedes al menos prometerme que estarás ahí cuando termine de recorrerlo?

-Esperar es un desperdicio para la gente como yo y aun así te he esperado muchas veces –reveló y luego determino con angustia– no puedo seguir haciéndolo Neji, y te juro que quiero, te lo juro.

-Tenten…

-No me mal entiendas, no es orgullo o vanidad.

-Lo sé. Sólo intentas proteger tu corazón y lo entiendo, pero aun así –Neji hizo una pausa para tomar coraje y optimistamente soltó– aun así volveré cuando tenga las cosas en claras y lo intentaré una vez más… sé que aún hay mucho que debo aprender solo espero poder asimilar todo a tiempo.

-Adiós Neji –se despidió Tenten con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa triste.

0000000000000000000

El día se paso rápido, el entrenamiento fue extenuante. Sasuke ya había tomado una ducha y ahora Hinata hacía lo mismo. Le serenidad de la noche era inmensa y el Uchiha estaba ahora sentado afuera mirando el cielo pensativamente.

-Cada vez que levanto la mirada al cielo aquí, está lleno de estrellas –dijo él al sentir su presencia.

-Yo creo que son como gente brillando eternamente anhelando sueños diferentes –respondió ella sentándose a su lado en ese pequeño hall de madera que la cabaña poseía.

-Yo quise destacar y brillar con una mayor intensidad –confesó él admirando la inmensidad.

-Lo lograste, pero aun no te has percatado de ello, sólo debes cerrar los ojos y creer en aquella estrella fugaz –exclamó ella a lo que él sonrió.

-Desde que nos encontramos aquel día las cosas son diferentes para mí –le confesó él, mirando esos ojos que, de ninguna manera, tenían menos brillo que la luna– hablar contigo y desahogarme de la manera que lo hago hace que vea la vida de otra manera.

-Con mayor tranquilad, hace que me enfoque en resolver los problemas en lugar de dejar que me aquejen e intimiden.

-¿Será que todo ha terminado? ¿Todo el dolor y la angustia se han esfumado? Quizás no somos más que un pobres y débiles soñadores.

-No pienso que seamos así, aun recuerdo aquel día cuando miro al cielo. Esa estrella me concedió el deseo que le pedí, se llevo el dolor al traerte a mi lado.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y la tomo entre sus brazos, el poder percibir el aroma de su cabello lo relajaba. Hinata sentía la calidez y velocidad del corazón del Uchiha latiendo desenfrenadamente contra su espalda.

-Al ver la nieve siempre recuerdo la leyenda que me contó mi madre –señaló Sasuke posando su vista en el paisaje.

-¿Leyenda?

-Sí, la leyenda de la flor de hielo –detalló Sasuke– ¿la has escuchado?

-No, cuéntamela.

-Cuenta el triste destino de una pareja de enamorados cuyos caminos se ven completamente separados por los acontecimientos que les rodean. El guerrero logra regresar después de treinta largos años a su pueblo natal, para dirigirse a un cristalino lago donde, hace los mismos treinta años atrás, le prometió a Kaya, su enamorada, que volvería a buscarla. Ella le había prometido que le esperaría años o siglos, pacientemente todo el tiempo que fuera necesario –relataba pausadamente el shinobi– Sin embargo, hay un sentimiento extraño que le obliga estremecerse de repente al aproximarse a este lugar sagrado y maldito al mismo tiempo. Al llegar se encuentra con su adorada y querida Kaya, tan bella y joven como hace treinta años. Ella le había dicho que si el lago se congelaba, ella podría morir, y si lo hacía, se transformaría en flor para seguir esperándolo...

-Qué triste…

-No te desanimes es solo una historia –comentó el presionándola un poco mas contra él para hacerla sentir segura.

-No quiero que tu espera se haga eterna.

-No te preocupes pronto este sentimiento de incertidumbre será un recuerdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**JenSchiffer****:** dos cap mas y veras la pelea es uno de mis momentos favoritos asi que no desesperes

**mangetsu hyuga**: jajajaja creo que todas las que leemos sasuhina amamos a sasuke, ya viste lo que paso con neji y ya veras que pasa con hanabi

**mare-14**: 5 cap mas y terminamos pero no comas ansias ya sabras que pasa con esos dos

**Chany-sensei****:** los fics de misfits son muy profundos y muy entretenidos en conclusión son geniales

**Izumi xdd****:** aquí la actualización

**LaCrazyWriter:** nya no te preocupes debo confesar que aunque leo tus fics rara vez sino es que nunca te he dejado un comentario aun asi siempre los leo, por lo otro el fic no es de mi autoria sino un regalo que me hicieron y aquí ando de presumida


	16. Misterio, Conquiste y Entrenamiento

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

Se que estoy publicando muy separado pero nos acercamos al final. Aquí el cap ojala les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Misterio, Conquista y Entrenamiento**

-¿Has visto a Hinata?

-No desde la última vez que vino a la aldea –respondió el joven cuyas mejillas eran adornadas por dos marcas en forma de colmillos color rojo.

-Realmente me gustaría hablar con ella –acotó después de mostrar su decepción ante la información obtenida.

-Deberías resolver tus problemas por ti mismo Naruto, y no esperar que Hinata lo haga por ti.

-Es solo que cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres.

-A quien tú no entiendes es a Sakura, bueno y de mujeres sabes aun menos.

-Gracias Kiba, eres de gran ayuda –señalo sarcásticamente mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre la barra de Ichiraku.

-Bueno ya… no te desanimes, mira ya nos sirven el ramen –señaló el Inuzuka sabiendo que la comida siempre mejoraba el ánimo del rubio.

El Uzumaki arrasó con la mitad del plato de una sola vez y luego volvió al hilo de pensamiento que dejo inconcluso a causa de la apetitosa comida.

-Últimamente te he visto mucho con la hermana de Hinata… ¿cómo es que se llama…? Haruka… Hitomi… no espera… –seguía adivinando el rubio sin mucho éxito.

-Hanabi… tsk ¡¿ni siquiera sabes el nombre de la hermana de Hinata?! –Preguntó sorprendido por su incompetencia– no tienes remedio.

-Solo me estas esquivando el tema –dedujo no tan erróneamente el Jinchuriki con un deje de picardía.

-He estado saliendo últimamente con ella… está algo distinta.

-¿Distinta? ¿Distinta cómo?

-Sí antes era una niña mal criada y boba pero ahora está mucho más centrada y madura… creo que ha crecido.

-¡Kiba, eres un depredador!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Ella es mucho menor que tú, depravado.

-¡Tiene quince años!

-¡Y tú casi veinte! –se burlaba el rubio.

-¡Cállate tonto! –grito el enfurecido y sonrojado shinobi provocando que Naruto se riera un poco.

-Bueno… ¿y ella no sabe nada de Hinata?

-No, no sabe si quiera a dónde va. Lo que me preocupa es que un día se vaya y ya no vuelva.

-No lo digas ni en broma –soltó Naruto.

-Solo piénsalo… cada vez son más largos los lapsos de tiempo que permanece fuera de Konoha y menos los días que se queda aquí.

-Pero no se irá, aquí esta su familia, sus amigos, ella no puede…

-No lo sé, Naruto… ya no estoy tan seguro…

En lo que debatían el tema un ninja un poco rellenito y bonachón ingresaba al Ichiraku para abastecerse de un buen plato de ramen después de volver de una misión.

-¿Qué hay chicos?

-Hola Chouji –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas? –preguntó después de ordenar un súper tazón de ramen doble con extra cocino.

-Estamos preocupados por Hinata…

-¿Hinata? Oh es verdad… no la he visto en un tiempo…

-Es porque no está en la aldea, Chouji –señaló el Inuzuka como mencionando lo obvio.

-¿Está en una misión o algo? –inquirió el Akimichi mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al ver tan suculento manjar ante sus ojos, y todo para él.

-No…

-No lo sabemos –corrigió el rubio.

-No Naruto, no está en ninguna misión. Ella misma le pidió permiso a Tsunade-sama poder salir de la Aldea de vez en cuando –aclaró Kiba.

-Con que es eso… –exclamó Chouji como sacando conclusiones.

-¿Eso qué?

-Sí explícate.

-Hinata está enamorada.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los dos al unisonó y luego Naruto cuestionó con desconfianza.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Shikamaru.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Shikamaru? –indagó Kiba sin comprender.

-Él nunca está en la Konoha porque pasa mucho tiempo en Suna con Temari… no voy a subestimar su inteligencia chicos, las razones son obvias.

-¡¿Dices que Hinata se ha enamorado de un hombre de otra Aldea?!

-Bueno… quizás si debí subestimar la tuya Naruto, pero eso es exacto lo que digo –dijo mientras cruzaba los palillos– como sea, me voy a mi casa… nos vemos chicos.

0000000000000000000

Neji se había propuesto una meta fija. El recuperaría el corazón de Tenten a como dé lugar. Pero la verdad es que el joven Hyuga no era exactamente un experto en esto de conquistar a las mujeres, de hecho jamás pensó que se vería en una situación similar. Pero ahí estaba, parado en la florería de Konoha para pedir la ayuda de la más grande experta en el tema, Ino Yamanaka.

-Así que quieres conquistar a Tenten ¿eh? –soltó la rubia después de haber oído toda la historia.

-Sí, pero no sé qué hacer –confesó él, la situación realmente lo superaba.

-Mira Neji, una kunoichi no es una mujer normal, podemos ser intimidantes y agresivas pero no por eso dejamos de ser mujeres –explicó mientras observaba como el shinobi la escuchaba atentamente– sin embargo, antes de proseguir debo estar segura de que tus intensiones para con ellas son puras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dijiste que quieres que sea tu novia, pero jamás dijiste que la amaras –recalcó la kunoichi –no necesito que me lo digas con esas palabras pero al menos dime lo que sientes por ella y convénceme de que eres sincero.

-¡Vamos Ino! –Solicitó el poseedor del Byakuran– haces que esto sea muy difícil.

-El amor es un negocio difícil Neji –señaló ella– si no puedes hacer lo que te digo entonces no cuentes con mi ayuda.

-Bueno no si lo que siento es amor precisamente –explicó algo confundido el Hyuga– no lo había notado hasta hace poco pero cuando estoy cerca de ella siento como si ella pudiese atravesar mi ser, me siento vulnerable pero seguro al mismo tiempo… este extraño sentimiento es tan intenso que por mucho tiempo intente alejarla de mi, negándome a entrenarla o si quiera pasar tiempo con ella –Neji hizo una pausa ya que no recordaba en qué momento había comenzado a desesperarse al relatar lo que había en su corazón– y ahora… ahora yo… no quiero dejar de sentir eso… quiero que se aleje de mi lado.…

-Es suficiente Neji –sentenció la dama de ojos celestes y tras mirarlo le dijo– te ayudaré.

-¡Qué bien, gracias Ino! –Festejó el shinobi y luego sugirió– estaba pensando en regalarle algo…

-Es buena idea, continua…

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta sus gustos… creo que una catana será la mejor opción –soltó entusiasta pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza– ¡Ino, eso dolió! –se quejaba mientras se frotaba con las manos sus castaños cabellos.

-Pues te lo mereces ¡tonto! Lo primero que hago es decirte que las mujeres seguimos siendo mujeres por más que seamos ninjas ¡¿y tu le quieres regalar una catana?! –Los gritos de la Yamanaka retumbaron en todo el lugar– ¡¿Eres sordo o solo idiota?!

-Bueno entonces ¿qué sugieres? –Indagó aun molesto por el golpe y luego cuestiono con sarcasmo– ¿Flores, poemas y bombones?

-¡Claro que no! esos son estereotipos… las mujeres queremos que nos sorprendan, queremos romance en torno a lo que nos agrada.

-Entonces dices que debo regalarle algo que solo le pudiese gustar a ella.

-Exacto. Tú la conoces mejor de lo que piensas, después de todo, has sido su compañero de equipo por muchos años.

-Bueno le gusta todo lo referente a la cultura china…

-¿Y? –dijo la rubia incitándolo a sacar deducciones por su cuenta.

-Quizás un peluche en forma de panda –exclamó el Hyuga y rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza con las manos anticipando el golpe de Ino. Pero la rubia ni siquiera lo intento, sino que muy por el contrario, lo felicitó animadamente.

-Cuando usas la cabeza se te ocurren buenas ideas, tal vez esto no será tan difícil como imagine.

0000000000000000000

Nueve horas seguidas llevaban entrenado en la nieve y no solo ellos, sino que sus invocaciones también estaban exhaustas.

-Oye niña nunca dijiste que esto sería tan complicado –exclamó el búho albino.

-No creí que lo fuera –soltó ella mientras se dejaba caer en la blanca nieve.

-Deberías estar agradecido, al menos te tocó una linda jovencita y no un soberbio dictador –manifestó el halcón de Sasuke.

-¡Tsk! No creas que yo pedí un pajarraco inservible como tú –se quejó el Uchiha– debería haberte matado mientras dormías.

-¡No hubieses podido hacerlo aunque me cortaras las patas y me ataras las alas, sucio y despreciable humano!

-¡Hmp! No vales el chakra que invierto en ti.

-¡Y tú no vales ni mi tiempo!

-Nenas, nenas… las dos tienen lindos vestidos ¿podemos dejar esta discusión ya? –se burló Fukuro a lo que Hinata rió.

-Te ves muy animado, casi como si te gustara ser la invocación de esa mujer –comentó Farukon aun molesto.

-Bueno, no está tan mal después de todo. Además debo hacerme responsable por el contrato que firmé.

-Me parece una actitud madura y responsable, no como la de otras aves que solo se la pasan quejándose –insinuó el poseedor del Sharingan mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-Ya cállate enano y vamos a entrenar a esta niña o jamás terminaremos a tiempo.

Y los días pasaron velozmente. Hinata se perfeccionó en ninjutsu y taijutsu, su control de chakra y velocidad mejoraron notablemente. Sus movimientos se volvieron precisos y agudos, la duda ya no la invadía al momento de atacar. Se volvió sagaz y astuta, parecían un mismo ser al momento de formar equipo con Fukuro y pronto llegó la noche anterior a ese esperado día. A la mañana siguiente partiría para enfrentar a su padre frente al clan entero, frente a su madre y hermana.

Estaba lista, y se sentía preparada. Hiashi no era un hombre al que se pudiese tomar a la ligera en batalla pero Hinata tampoco era esa dama frágil que él creía. Esto conllevo a que su entrenamiento se basara en el punto de débil del líder del clan: exceso de confianza. Subestimar a Hinata era, según Sasuke, la peor idiotez que el Hyuga cometería y, al mismo tiempo, la mejor oportunidad que tenía la peliazul para vencerlo.

-Entonces mañana es el gran día ¿eh? –comentó Sasuke quien al observarla entendió lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Así es –dijo mientras sostenía una taza de té. Nuevamente, y como todas las noches, se encontraban admirando el paisaje blanco de la azul noche.

-No te vez nerviosa y eso me enorgullece –admitió mientras enredaba sus dedos en los azules cabellos de la dama.

-No me siento nerviosa, solo espero lograrlo –señaló mientras se relajaba al sentir el cosquilleo en su cabeza y nuca.

-Sé que así será y, aunque recuerdo mi promesa, estaré observando –le recordó.

-Gracias, estos días de entrenamiento fueron duros pero de alguna manera los disfrute porque estaba contigo –confesó sin ningún pudor.

-¿Te resulta extraño llevar este tipo de vida? –le preguntó aunque pareció más una invitación.

-De hecho me agrada, podría acostumbrarme –expuso provocando que Sasuke sonriera.

-Me gustaría que quisieras acostumbrarte –confirmó él haciendo explicita su invitación.

-¿Sasuke…? –murmuró aunque él pudo oírla claramente.

-¿Humm? –musitó para que ella continuara.

-Bésame, por favor bésame toda la noche –le pidió sensualmente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

como tarde tanto en actualizar creo que ya nadie me lee (nya gracias a quien puso esta historia en favoritos eso me hace saber que si lo hacen) pero de todo modos aquí los rewie

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** tarde pero seguro ya casi termino de publicar aquí el sig

**Lovehyuga****:** aquí la actualización se acerca el final espero que te guste


	17. La ultima batalla

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**La última batalla**

Esa mañana la peliazul se levanto más temprano de lo normal. El romance y la pasión de la noche anterior habían logrado relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se cubrió con una sábana y bajo las escaleras de madera para ducharse. Se vistió y se secó en cabello con una toalla antes de salir del baño, sintiéndose nostálgica por haber borrado el aroma del Uchiha de su piel. Fue a la cocina con el único propósito de dejarle una nota al poseedor del Sharingan.

-¿No vas a desayunar conmigo? –preguntó Sasuke quien se encontraba a medio vestir en el marco de la puerta. Hinata se dio vuelta para observarlo.

-Te estaba dejando una nota –señaló ella con el papel aun entre las manos.

-¿Diciéndome que te alcance en Konoha? –indagó él queriendo adivinarla.

Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo al Uchiha. Fue entonces que le mostro el ínfimo trozo de papel. Sasuke sonrió, estaba tan feliz de haberse equivocado que la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

-Pero si quiero que me alcances en Konoha –le murmuró ella– yo debo irme temprano hoy.

-Está bien, me bañaré, desayunaré y partiré –resolvió él dejándola ir.

-Hasta pronto –se despidió ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al levantar la vista en el camino pudo ver que las nueves grises se hacían extensivas sobre el cielo cubriendo todo el camino inclusive hasta pasar las montañas cercanas a la Aldea de la Hoja. La nieve cubría los pinos y arboles de alrededor. No tardó mucho en entrar a su lugar de origen y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la casa de su buen amigo, Kiba Inuzuka.

-Hace mucho que no te veo.

-No paso mucho tiempo en la Aldea.

-Lo sé y sé a qué has venido hoy.

-¿Hanabi te contó?

-Así es.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?

-¿Qué… qué dices? –Dijo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba un poco– ella es solo una niña.

-Una niña que ha sufrido y ha madurado –exclamó mientras sonreía– solo cuídala quieres.

-Lo dices como si fueras a dejar la Aldea.

-Lo digo como alguien que quiere que su hermana sea feliz. Si sientes lo mismo que ella díselo Kiba.

-No te preocupes, Hinata –soltó él y luego tomando coraje le confesó– la invite al Festival de Invierno.

-¡Eso es grandioso!

-¡No te lo ha dicho?

-Aun no la he visto pero necesito hablar con ella. No obstante, no puedo ir a casa todavía. Te molestaría ir a verla y decirle que la espero en la cafetería que está en frente de la plaza donde jugábamos de niños.

-No hay problema ahora voy por ella.

-Sabes Kiba, Shino es especial para mí pero tú… tú siempre serás el mejor de mis amigos –soltó provocando que el Inuzuka sonriera.

Hinata se dirigió al lugar de encuentro y espero hasta que vio a su hermana aparecer por la puerta de local. Hanabi buscó a la peliazul con la mirada y al divisarla sonrió ampliamente caminando hasta donde ella estaba. Cuando la primogénita se puso de pie, la pequeña se sumergió en sus brazos.

-Te creció el cabello hermanita –comentó Hinata mientras le correspondía el gesto.

-Te fuiste por mucho tiempo –le recrimino como sintiéndose sola ante su ausencia.

-Lo sé, siéntate un momento –invitó la primogénita y al instante ordenaron el desayuno.

Para cuando la comida desapareció solo restos de té frío quedaba en las tazas y amargas lágrimas en el rostro de Hanabi.

-Ya no llores –pedía Hinata aun sonriéndole fraternalmente.

-No es justo –manifestaba entre sollozos.

-Es lo mejor, algún día lo entenderás –aseguraba la ojiperla.

-No, no es así –refutó angustiada– ¿cómo puede ser esto lo mejor? Así no se suponía que serían las cosas.

-Hanabi…

-¡No, no intentes consolarme! –Exclamó y luego le recordó– Cuando te fuiste nos prometiste a mamá y a mí que todo estaría bien…

-Y lo estará, ¿dónde esta mi hermana la fuerte? Estarás bien Hanabi.

-¿Neji sabe esto? –preguntó secándose las lágrimas mientras nuevas brotaban.

-No, no lo he hablado con él.

-Estará en desacuerdo, te lo aseguro –sentenció.

-Hanabi –pronuncio Hinata poniéndose seria y provocando que su hermana la mirara con atención– realmente necesito que me apoyes con esto y principalmente que estés de acuerdo.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo –resolvió con inseguridad bajando la mirada.

-Inténtalo al menos –pidió levantando su rostro desde el mentón. Varios instantes de silencio tomaron el control de la charla entre las Hyuga.

-Está bien Hinata –accedió tomando cariñosamente la mano de su hermana– si es lo que realmente deseas, cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, ahora vamos a casa –sugirió con una sonrisa.

Ambas sabían lo que sucedería cuando llegasen allí. Hiashi había estado esperando ansioso ese momento desde que Hinata se fue y de seguro disfrutaría el enfrentamiento. Pero la peliazul no tenía miedo y al caminar al lado de su hermana sentía como si tuviese una legión detrás de ella apoyándola. En el camino Shino, Kurenai y Kiba se les unieron en una marcha silenciosa hasta la residencia Hyuga. El Inuzuka los había convocado para apoyar a su amiga. No era necesario decir nada, la primogénita sabía que los corazones de sus seres queridos estaban con ella.

Y como en procesión la siguieron todos aquellos que, le brindaban su apoyo incondicional. Ingresaron en el lugar al que Hinata tantas veces había llamado hogar. Neji no se sorprendió por la presencia de personas ajenas el clan, el corazón de Hinata había logrado acercar a las almas que se interesaban en ella por lo que era y no por quién era.

Hiashi salió de la casa hacia el jardín cubierto de nieve, seguido por su esposa y por los más respetables miembros del clan. Hikari le sonrió y asintió a su hija mayor como dándole su apoyo y Hinata solo le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-No voy a retroceder Hinata, si quieres que pelee lo haré en serio y para mostrarte mi determinación la elite del clan será testigo de que al final de esta batalla surgirá el líder del clan –explicó el Hyuga y luego aclaró– sin embargo, si quieres retractarte y disculparte por todo esto aun estas a tiempo hija mía.

¿Dónde estás? –es en todo lo que pensaba Hinata buscando al Uchiha en cada rincón con la vista. Hasta lo encontró en el tejado. Cuando él le sonrió tiernamente la lleno de valor.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –preguntó furioso el líder del clan al sentir que no estaba siendo tomado en serio.

-Sí padre, pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Piénsalo mejor Hinata, esta es tu oportunidad.

-Sí tienes miedo de pelear conmigo entonces expúlsame –desafió la primogénita sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué… qué diablos dices? –indagó pasmado Hiashi.

-¡Expúlsame! Siempre he sido muy débil para ser una Hyuga o tu hija así que sélleme y expúlseme al final le harías un favor al clan y a mí también –manifestó con firmeza y luego agregó burlona pero firmemente – ¿o será acaso que el poderoso Hiashi teme perder ante su hija?

-¡Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras! –le grito furioso.

-Para cuando esto termine padre, tú ya no serás el líder del clan –predijo dibujando en Sasuke una mueca victoriosa.

Hiashi solo frunció el seño en señal de disgusto y ante la señal del más anciano de los miembros del clan la batalla por el liderazgo de los Hyuga dio inicio.

El líder del clan no se molesto en ir con cautela para con su hija. Después de todo, él poseía el Byakuran más poderoso del todo el clan, no había necesidad de considerarla una gran amenaza pero no por eso se contendría, aun estaba furioso por la insolencia de su hija.

La atracó frontalmente usando taijutsu, después de todo él consideraba que la situación no ameritaba mucho más esfuerzo. Él era rápido pero ella respondía bien, lo primero que Hiashi notó fue que la velocidad de su hija se había incrementado notablemente al punto de igualar la suya. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que de no ser por el Byakuran y Sharingan nadie podría haber visto lo que sucedía. Hikari, Kurenai, Shino y Kiba estaban ciegos ante el magnífico desplazamiento.

La situación solo hacía que Hiashi se molestara más y más y ante la desesperación comenzó a utilizar su puño suave sobre su hija pero los movimientos eran imprecisos. La velocidad de Hinata realmente le estaba causando problemas al hombre. Hinata, por su parte, aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo y bloqueó los principales puntos de circulación de chakra del brazo derecho de su padre.

No lo inmovilizo pero sí logro hacerlo más lento y agachándose para esquivar lo que hubiese sido el inicio de un Jutsu de Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas, concentró chakra en su mano derecha invocando su Paso Suave Puño de León y golpeó fuertemente a su progenitor en el pecho despidiéndolo hacia atrás. El hombre no cayó pero quedo mal herido, una línea de sangre se derramó desde su boca y llegó hasta su mentón, cayendo luego al vacío y manchando la blanca nieve. Se inclino sobre una de sus rodillas y la primogénita vio su oportunidad, Sasuke se inquieto.

Cuando la ojiperla estuvo a una distancia prudente, Hiashi realizo su Jutsu de Ocho Trigramas Palma de Vacío concentrando su fuerza en su puño y golpeando a Hinata fuertemente en el estómago expulsándola varios metros hacia atrás, provocando que cayera inmóvil.

Tienes que levantarte –pensó Sasuke con todo su corazón.

-Hinata –gritó Hanabi preocupada mientras su madre se cubría la boca con las manos para evitar ese grito de preocupación que amenazaba con salir.

Hiashi camino lentamente hacia su hija mayor riendo sínicamente – ¿esto es lo que querías? ¿Tanto deseabas terminar así?

-¡Hiashi no lo hagas! –suplicó Hikari, pero su esposo no le respondió, estaba ciego de ira. Su hija le había le había faltado el respeto frente al clan entero, había desafiado su autoridad y había insinuado que él era un cobarde. Ciertamente el hombre no podía perdonar nada de eso.

Por Dios Hinata ¡levántate! –caviló el poseedor del Sharingan desesperado.

Hinata intentó ponerse de pie pero su padre había dado en el blanco con el ataque anterior. Sus piernas y brazos no le respondían bien. Hiashi se paro justo frente a ella y tomándola de su azul y largo cabello la levanto en el aire– ¡Entonces así terminaras!

¡Hinata, tienes que reaccionar, ahora! –pensó asustado el Uchiha al ver como la mujer que amaba estaba por ser derrotada.

-Esto recién empieza –murmuró Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada fría, de alguna manera el deseo de Sasuke le había llegado; y retirando de su mentón un poco de la sangre que había expulsado de su cuerpo producto del fuerte impacto, colocó su dedo en la frente de su padre realizando allí su Jutsu de Invocación.

Cuando la inmensa nube de humo se disipó todos quedaron estupefactos al observar un gigantesco búho blanco con las alas extendidas frente a Hiashi protegiendo a la peliazul.

-¡¿Crees que esto cambia algo?! ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, dos pueden jugar ese juego –manifestó el líder del clan ofreciendo el sacrificio de sangre para realizar el mismo jutsu, invocando así una hiena con una sonrisa perversa.

-Hace tiempo que no me convocas Hiashi –exclamo entre siniestras risas el animal.

-Lo que faltaba un mamífero risueño –se burló Fukuro y luego se dirigió hacia su compañera– ¿te encuentras bien Hinata?

-Sí ya estoy bien, ya siento mi chakra fluyendo casi con normalidad –anunció la ojiperla.

-Nunca me gustaron lo pájaros –exclamó sonriente y amenazante la hiena.

-¡Entonces ataca maldita sea! –ordenó Hiashi provocando que la hiena intentara morder una de las alas del búho albino pero este rápidamente emprendió el vuelo evitando el ataque.

Hinata se aproximo velozmente a su padre y este le hizo frente junto con el despreciable animal. Ambos Hyuga comenzaron a reunir lo que les quedaba de chakra en las manos, ese sería el ataque final, ya no quedaba vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos. Fukuro se sumo a la ofensiva exponiendo sus garras contra los feroces colmillos de la hiena.

-Estás equivocada si crees que tu puño suave te salvará nuevamente, este es el final Hinata –anunció el hombre.

Un resplandor blanco ilumino la batalla cegando a los presentes a pesar de sus dojutsus. Los golpes se habían encontrado, las garras de Fukuro lograron arrancarle el ojo izquierdo a la hiena mientras que el puño suave de Hiashi fue absorbido por el ataque de Hinata que se había incrustado en la clavícula de líder del clan, impulsándolo mucho metros hacia atrás golpeando un muro que al instante se agrietó.

-No… no puede ser… mi puño suave es más poderoso que él tuyo –exclamó como pudo Hiashi cayendo al suelo junto con los escombros.

-No use el puño suave padre, lo que viste fue Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas –explicó Hinata fríamente.

-Nuestro jutsu –murmuró Neji tan pasmado como todos los que habían visto caer al hombre en batalla.

-¿De qué hablas Neji? –indagó aun sorprendida Kurenai.

-Cuando Hinata y yo entrenábamos desarrollamos esa variación del Ocho Trigramas. Consiste en golpear al enemigo en el pecho con la palma de la mano liberando una gigantesca onda de chakra. Este jutsu tiene la fuerza suficiente como para reducir a polvo las rocas, quizás por eso no lo golpeo en el pecho –explicó el shinobi cuyos ojos aun daban crédito de lo que veían– de haberlo golpeado ahí hubise muerto. Eso explica porque su chakra era blanco y no azul, al mimetizarse con ese búho el resplandor del ataque en las plumas blancas cegó a Hiashi quitándole precisión.

-Hinata sabía que ganaría desde que lo invocó –resolvió Kurenai comprendiendo– solo necesitaba tiempo para que Hiashi se confiara y no notara la diferencia entre el color del chakra requerido en ambos jutsus.

La peliazul había vencido pero ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Había utilizado todo su chakra en el último ataque. Se le aflojaron las rodillas y hubiese caído estrepitosamente al piso de no ser porque su compañero la detuvo con su ala depositándola suavemente en el suelo.

Sasuke sonrió cálidamente y retiró de su bolsillo la pequeña nota que Hinata había escrito esa mañana donde se leía claramente las palabras: te amo. Luego se retiró del lugar.

-¡Hinata! –gritó Hanabi y al instante corrió hacia donde estaba para ver la magnitud de las heridas de su hermana.

-Gracias Fukuro, estuviste en el ángulo correcto en el momento correcto –agradeció amablemente la primogénita.

-No fue nada, si algún día necesitas arrancarle un ojo a otra hiena molesta solo me llamas– bromeó el plumífero a lo que Hinata rio levemente por el dolor.

-Gracias amigo, así lo haré –respondió y tras esto deshizo la invocación.

-Hinata dime… ¿dónde te duele? –indagó Hanabi preocupada.

-Tranquila Hanabi, deja que yo me encargue –solicitó maternalmente Kurenai quien tenía un ungüento en las manos.

-Esto… no… no es posible –balbuceaba Hiashi aun en el suelo mientras tosía escupiendo un poco de sangre– no pude haber sido vencido así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como dije antes estos son los últimos cap (de hecho solo faltan 2 y el epilogo) así que ustedes disculparan la gran cantidad de espacio entre cap y cap pero es para darle emoción (y trato de sacar tiempo para trabajar en mis propios fics) así que no me odien

Pd:no quería hacer enojar a nadie con mi comentario de que ya lo leen solo que aun estaba deprimida pido disculpas si alguien se sintió ofendido

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** jejejej si, siento la tardanza y allí esta lo que pediste hinata pateando el trasero de hiashi par lo de naruto tendras que esperar un poco

**Izumi xdd**: nya lo siento tratare de que no sea un mes antes de otro cap tal vez dos semanas

**JenSchiffer:** nya sasuke es un amor cuando quiere y que mejor que quiera con hinata

**Miko Dark of the Moon**: la historia no es mia es de mi gran amiga miftis quien me la dedico y dejo que la publicara, (puedes buscarla aquí como miftis77) esta lista solo debo terminar de subirla no desesperen

**mare-14:** aquí la pelea

**Midorifanic**: nya lo siento tratare de no tardar tanto ya leiste la pelea solo queda ver que pasa

**Pochyy:** claro que hinata puede hiashi no supo ni que le partió la cara, el final esta cerca asi que espera un poco para saber si son felices o no, la historia no es mia es de miftis77 aquí en FF recomiendo todas sus historias puedes ver la nueva llamad darkness que es un sasuhina shikatema y es buenísima

**anita1989**: nya pus aquí la conti y que siga distrayéndote


	18. Lazos perdidos

ESTE FIC ES MÍO PERO NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO, ES UN REGALO DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA MISFITS POR LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO BAJO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC. ES Y ASI COMO ME HA PRESTADO "DIPLOMACIA Y ALGO MAS …" Y "EL JUEGO DEL DIABLO" ME PERMITE PUBLICAR ESTE SASUHINA

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lazos Perdidos**

-Hinata… realmente venció a Hiashi –soltó en un susurro uno de los más prestigiosos miembros del clan aun atónito al igual que sus pares.

-¿Qué esperan? –Inquirió con voz fuerte y clara Hikari a los ancianos mientras caminaba a donde yacía su marido– es momento de que Hinata asuma como nueva líder.

-Pero ella es aún muy joven… y esto es totalmente inesperado –argumentó uno de ellos.

-No olvidemos que ella lo retó oficialmente por su puesto y ha vencido, no podemos negarnos –refutó otro.

-La estabilidad del clan y su prestigio se verían seriamente afectados si una chiquilla tomara el liderazgo –opinó otro.

-Esa chiquilla doblego a Hiashi-sama –decretó otro de ellos– como sucesora de la rama principal y vencedora de este encuentro debe ser nombrada líder del clan Hyuga.

-Eso no pasará, todos sabemos que no puede pasar. Además este encuentro no significa nada. Es el líder del clan quien elige al sucesor.

-¡¿Pero qué dicen?! ¡Hinata ganó honestamente! –se quejaba el Inuzuka.

-¡Kiba! –lo detuvo Kurenai bloqueándole el paso con el brazo– espera un poco.

-Hiashi, cumple con tu palabra –exigió Hikari indignada por la situación.

-Acepto mi derrota –admitió el exlíder del clan observando a la élite– pero Hinata aun no está preparada para tomar mi lugar –resolvió dirigiendo la mirada a su hija esta vez, provocando que Hanabi frunciera el seño en señal de desprecio– Sin embargo, soy un hombre de palabra. El clan es tuyo hija.

Las palabras resonaron dentro de Hinata, la guerra había terminado y ella aun estaba de pie. Sus antiguos miedo se extinguían y el orgullo la invadía como la nieve a Konoha. Levanto la vista y recordó haberlo visto ahí, sonriéndole espléndidamente, observándola con sus brillantes ojos negros. La había visto en peligro y se había abstenido de intervenir, había respetado su promesa, porque confiaba en ella y porque entendía que la única manera de que Hinata se deshiciera de cualquier vestigio de inseguridad dentro de ella era venciendo por su cuenta.

Neji y Hanabi la ayudaron a sostenerse hasta que Hinata recupero suficiente chakra como para hacerlo por sus propios medios. Ella era ahora la líder del clan Hyuga, su autoridad era reconocida por su padre y la élite. Sus amigos se acercaron a saludarla, quizás el más ruidoso fue Kiba. Ella solo sonreía y reía un poco. Había logrado cortar ese mísero e infortunado lazo que la sometía a la voluntad y opinión de su padre pero aun no había terminado y antes de que la élite se retirara ella pidió decir unas palabras.

-¿Está segura Hinata-sama? –quizás debería recibir tratamiento médico primero sugirió alguien entre la multitud.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –respondió ella amablemente– además seré breve.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, naturalmente, nadie estaba autorizado a desafiar las órdenes de la nueva magnate. Hiashi la miraba atentamente mientras Hikari curaba y vendaba su muy mal tratado brazo derecho. Aunque de seguro necesitaría atención médica ya que tenía varios huesos rotos.

-Hoy ante la aprobación de mi padre me he convertido en la nueva líder del clan –manifestó con voz firme– pero solo tomaré dos decisiones que deben ser acatadas a la perfección.

-¿De qué hablas hija? –inquirió confundida su madre.

-Sí, explíquese joven líder –invitó uno de los miembros de élite.

Hinata miró a Hanabi y esta le sonrió. Su hermana finalmente estaba a su lado. Parecía ser que la batalla de la peliazul con Hiashi le había contagiado algo de genuino valor a la menor de los Hyuga.

-Mi primera resolución es que nunca, jamás, se volverá a sellar las habilidades de un miembro del clan.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Hinata?! –preguntó exaltado Hiashi.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –se quejo un anciano.

-Nuestras tradiciones están hechas para proteger nuestro Kekkei Genkai –manifestó otro indignado– no puedes destruirlas así como así.

-¡Ese es nuestro problema! –Gritó Hinata acallando las voces de protesta– ¿Qué no lo ven? Tan obsesionados están en proteger el Byakuran que le dan prioridad sobre las vidas de su propia sangre.

-Hinata… –murmuró Neji conmovido por el noble acto.

-No podemos permitir que nuestro tesoro caiga en manos enemigas –justificó un shinobi de alto rango– es por eso que la rama principal es protegida por la rama secundaria, ésta está mucho más expuesta a sufrir bajas, es natural.

-¡No hable de mi familia como si se tratase de un número! –ordenó Hinata furiosa intimidando al sujeto– cuando veo a Neji o a cualquier otro miembro del clan perteneciente a lo que usted denomina rama secundaria, no veo un preciado tesoro que puede ser robado, veo una preciada vida que puede ser tomada y no es menos preciada que la mía.

-Mi hermana tiene razón –se unió Hanabi firmemente– ¿Por qué no pueden ver que de nada sirve la habilidad de un shinobi si su vida se esfuma? Dejemos a los pájaros volar libres.*

-Estoy de acuerdo con mis hijas, la barbarie hacia los nuestros debe terminar –sentenció Hikari terminando así con el debate.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Neji estaba feliz de que el bondadoso corazón de Hinata contagiara ese sentimiento puro y fraternal no solo a su hermana y madre, sino que seguramente a muchos más que sin hablar solo sonreían en señal de gratitud ante la medida tomada por la peliazul.

-¿Qué es eso otro que ordenarás Hinata? –inquirió Neji incitándola a continuar.

-Lo segundo que dictaminaré, y se convertirá en mi último mandato como líder del clan, es nombrar a mi sucesor –pronunció Hinata haciendo una pausa para que los desesperantes murmullos cesaran. Entonces miro a su hermana, quien antes había llorado por esta decisión y ahora solo la miraba fijamente apoyándola– Hanabi Hyuga será ahora su líder indiscutible –proclamó y luego se dirigió a la pequeña– ahora el clan es tuyo, cuídalo y guíalo bien hermanita.

Las críticas y los susurros no se hicieron esperar y quizás sea hasta natural. Después de todo, el clan había cambiado de líder por segunda vez en lo que iba del día. Hiashi y Hikari no entendían lo que sucedía, su sorpresa era tan grande que el silencio les había ganado. Neji se acercó a Hinata.

-Estás segura –le murmuró.

-Más segura que nunca porque tú la cuidaras tan bien como me has cuidado a mi primo, gracias por todo –le dijo abrazándolo.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho… –comentó Kurenai orgullosa de su antigua alumna.

El cielo no es tu límite Hinata –pensó la Yuhi con una sonrisa en el rostro– pero tú ya sabes eso. Eres tan libre como quieras serlo.

Ya no era solo la tensa relación con su padre, las discusiones con su hermana, su sentimiento de inferioridad e inseguridad ó la mirada castigadora del clan, no, era más que eso. Hinata Hyuga había transformando o destruido todo aquello que la lastimaba, todo lo que la hería fue lanzado al vacío y ahora solo quedaban un montón de lazos perdidos. Pero donde algo muere, otra cosa nace.

(*) El sello que se coloca en la frente de los Hyuga de la rama secundaria es conocido como "El pájaro enjaulado"

0000000000000000000

Cuando la multitud se descomprimió del lugar que había sido testigo de la caída de Hiashi, la asunción y renuncia de Hinata y el nombramiento de una nueva líder de tan solo quince años de edad, tanto padre como primogénita fueron llevados al hospital de Konoha para atender sus heridas. Las de Hinata eran muy superficiales en torno al torso mientras que las de Hiashi le valieron varios días de internación aunque no corría peligro de ningún tipo.

Cuando el horario de visita termino Hikari volvió a su hogar junto con sus hijas. Esa noche en la mansión Hyuga pareció una piyamada de chicas. Las tres estaban en la habitación de Hanabi sentadas sobre almohadones en el piso mientras comían bocadillos y hablaban de todos los temas conocidos.

-Así que mañana es el Festival de Invierno –acotó Hinata mirando pícaramente a a nueva líder del clan.

-No me mires así –solicitó ruborizada Hanabi– seguro que él te contó.

-Sí lo hizo –admitió Hinata.

-Y yo ya termine sus vestidos –exclamó su madre poniéndose de pie para abrir el armario de su hija menor.

-¿También me hiciste uno? –preguntó la peliazul sorprendida de que su madre estuviera en todos los detalles.

-Claro que si, mira –dijo extendiendo el primer vestido sobre la cama– este es el de tu hermana.

Se trataba de un vestido compuesto por un corsé color ladrillo con tiras para ser sostenido por detrás del cuello y una larga falda armada del mismo color. Desde del final corsé se extendía un tul color crema por sobre uno de los laterales sostenido con una flor artificial también color crema.

-Es realmente muy hermoso –alabó Hanabi mientras observaba con detenimiento la delicada y fina tela.

-Gracias hija –soltó amablemente la peliazul y luego guardo la prenda para revelar su segunda obra de arte– y este es tuyo Hinata.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron, un magnifico vestido estilo siglo XVI como el de Hanabi pero en color celeste cielo y con detalles en blanco. El corsé era strapless, por lo que se sostenía por sí mismo. Su color de base era celeste y una hilera de cordones lo ajustaba en la espalda mientras el frente era adornado una trama en blanco de pocos de nieve. La falda tenía tres capas y llegaba hasta los tobillos de la peliazul.

-Vaya mamá…

-Eso no es todo –pronunció Hikari y se dirigió a su habitación para volver cinco minutos después– también les hice estas –exclamó mostrando dos mascaras.

La de Hanabi era dorada con detalles en color ladrillo y tena una mariposa de lado en el ojo izquierdo mientras que la de Hinata era plateada con detalles en azul con plumas blancas sobre el ojo derecho y un copo de nieve color celeste para sostenerlas.

-Gracias mamá –exclamaron las dos al unísono mientras abrazaban a su madre.

-De nada chicas –murmuró Hikari y luego poso la vista sobre su hija mayor– por cierto Hinata, ¿iras con Shino y Kurenai este año?

-No, iré con alguien más.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Con quién? –indagó curiosa Hanabi.

-No lo conoces –mintió Hinata.

-Vaya parece que este extraño misterioso es un caballero –señaló Hikari.

-¿Es tu novio? –preguntó abiertamente Hanabi provocando que su hermana mayor se sonrojara.

-N-No –soltó con dificultad.

-Pero parece que te gusta –continuó pícaramente la menor de los Hyuga.

-Bueno eso es verdad –acotó Hinata.

-¿Y él siente lo mismo por ti? –indagó su madre.

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno entonces solo falta que Tenten ceda ante Neji –manifestó la líder del clan.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sucedió mientras no estuve?

-Muchas cosas pero si lo preguntas referido a Neji, bueno… él ha estado tratando de conquistar a Tenten.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo va con eso?

-Bueno… algunos días lo logra y otros pareciera que ella lo mandará al demonio –explico ente risitas– pero ayer comprando una máscara y cuando me acerque a saludarle me dijo que la máscara era para el festival de invierno y que iría con Neji.

-Parece ser que nuestro primo por primera vez es constante en algo.

-Creo que de verdad está enamorado de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bien penúltimo cap en dos semanas mas subió el final una semana después el epilogo asi que tengan un poco de calma

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** jejeje ya explique porque la tardanza y como es la recta final creo que vale la tardanza aquí esta el siguiente

**Miko Dark of the Moon**: de nada me encanta compartir el talento de alguien como ella y aquí esta la continuación

**mare-14:** si gano hinata y para saber lo de sakura y naruto tendrás que esperar al próximo

**Ghost Princess****: **bienvenida seas no importa que sea el final los nuevos lectores siempre son bien recibidos


End file.
